Cambiando lo marcado
by Hermyten
Summary: La hokage sama muere como consecuencia de la pelea de Konoha con Pain... Naruto hereda su puesto y hace una reunion con los demas Kages para agradecerles su apoyo... por el camino habra un pequeño baiben con Tenten... como terminara?
1. Chapter 1

La sorpresa del Hokage Sama

Era una mañana fría en la villa de Konoha, una mañana lluviosa como hacía tiempo que no se recordaba… todos los habitantes de la villa salían de su casa camino del cementerio para despedir a una vieja amiga, una mujer extraordinaria que había dado la vida por su villa. Tenten estaba aun en casa esperando a que los jóvenes Neji y Lee la recogieran para ir al entierro de su Hokage… la vieja Tsunade había muerto intentando salvar a todo su villa a toda la gente que ella quería. Al fin llamaron a la puerta y Tenten bajo las escaleras corriendo para no hacerles esperar. Al abrir la puerta los dos jóvenes estaban allí detrás, Tenten les sonrió y saludo, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y los tres se fueron camino del entierro.

- Naruto estará destrozado por la muerte de Tsunade- dijo Tenten la cual apreciaba mucho a la quinta por haberle enseñado todo lo que ella sabía de sanación.

-Si, tienes razón mi linda flor… la verdad es que es una pena que para que el desastre de Pain no fuera mayor la Hokage haya tenido que dar su vida- Lee paro su andadura delante de la casa de Gai Sensei…- Espero que no se haya ido solo…

-Habrá ido con Kakashi- dijo Tenten- No te preocupes Lee

Los tres siguieron andando en silencio, Neji no decía nada, la Hokage y el nunca habían sido muy cercanos, simplemente se trataba de la relación que tenían con cualquier ninja de la villa de la Hoja, aun así, la vieja Tsunade le infundía mucho respeto por haber dado la vida por todos ellos y por ello iba a su funeral.

-Bueno… ahora el puesto de Hokage esta vacio…- dijo Lee- Vosotros tenéis alguna idea de a quien nombran nuevo Hokage

-Vamos Lee está claro quién será el próximo Hokage… después de lo de Pain, no creo que haya alguien que se lo merezca más que el.-dijo Tenten- ¿No crees Neji?

-Eso se verá cuando los consejeros y los señores del país del fuego se reúnan- dijo Neji haciendo que pasaba de la conversación de sus dos amigos- sin embargo yo también pienso que Naruto se lo merece más que ningún otro.

Pronto llegaron al cementerio donde estaban todos los habitantes de Konoha, algunos charlando con sus compañeros y otros en completo silencio, pero todos y cada uno de ellos recordando a la Quinta. Todos llevaban una rosa blanca como en el entierro del tercero y en un montículo de mármol había una foto de Tsunade Sama con su gorro de Hokage, el cual nunca usaba si podía evitarlo, al contrario que el tercero… Iban todos uno a uno dejando flores encima de una mesa. Cuando ya no podían hacer nada más allí se fueron yendo poco a poco hasta que solo Tenten y Naruto quedaron en el cementerio. Tenten comenzó a llorar, quería mucho a la vieja Hokage y sabía que la añoraría mucho.

-Ten... le dijo Naruto a la joven tendiéndole un pañuelo de tela- Es muy triste la muerte de la vieja Tsunade… Sakura y yo queríamos hacerle este homenaje para que todos pudieran llorarla.

-Era una buena mujer…-Tenten se seco las lagrimas- Naruto, ¿Qué crees que pasara ahora?

-No lo sé Tenten- dijo el joven- Pensaba que lo que más quería en el mundo era ser Hokage y que no me importaría por lo que tuviera que pasar para conseguirlo, pero haber perdido a alguien que era lo más parecido a una madre que tenia… ha sido muy duro.

-Si ellos te nombran Hokage no aceptaras?

-Claro que aceptare Tenten, es mi camino del ninja, pero… me hubiera gustado que la Quinta hubiera estado ahí para aconsejarme, o que mi maestro no hubiera sido asesinado por Pain.

Tenten se acerco a Naruto, le dio un abrazo, sabía que Naruto necesitaba un abrazo, ella en su vida había necesitado miles de abrazos, de sus padres, amigos… un abrazo dado en el momento oportuno cura las heridas del alma

-Vamos Naruto, serás grande, como lo fue tu padre y como lo ha sido Tsunade, todo estaremos a tu lado, y que sepas que me tienes para lo que haga falta…

Esta vez fue Naruto el que abrazo a la chica… necesitaba consuelo en aquel momento y Tenten, la Kunoichi con la que menos trato había tenido estaba ahí para dárselo. No entendía donde se habría metido Sakura, seguramente estaría despidiendo a los invitados…

-En fin Tenten, será mejor que vayas a buscar a tu novio y yo a la mía… - dijo el joven Naruto soltándose del abrazo- Aunque a la mía sé dónde encontrarla, estará haciendo todo el trámite de despedir a la gente, pero Neji…

-Neji ha ido a la mansión con Hinata, hoy tiene comida familiar.

-Ahh vaya! Y yo aquí entreteniéndote… que desconsiderado… vete mañana o pasado como tarde me anunciaran quien es el nuevo Hokage, y sabremos si soy el elegido o tengo que esperar al séptimo, jaja.

-No en realidad no tengo prisa- dijo Tenten- no entro a trabajar hasta cinco… y apenas son las tres y media

-Pero y la comida…- Tenten bajo la mirada y Naruto enseguida comprendió lo que pasaba- ahh claro los Hyuga… Neji no le ha contado a su tío que estáis saliendo juntos.

-Si, si que lo ha hecho, pero el señor Hiashi ha dicho que es algo pasajero y cuando cortemos no quiere que yo haya sido un error en la vida de Neji, un error que aumentaría presentándome a su familia.

-Esa familia… le prometí a Neji que cuando fuera Hokage acabaría con la rama secundaria… y es una de las cosas que más ganas tengo de hacer, para poder ayudaros a los dos y Hina para que por fin pueda ser feliz con Kiba

-Hina y Kiba son muy felices, porque Hinata nunca se ha dejado embaucar por su padre, siempre ha seguido a su corazón sin importarle el qué dirán…- dijo la joven- en cambio Neji es harina de otro costal… siempre habla de la injusticia de la rama secundaria, pero jamás ha hecho nada por solucionarlo, ni si quiera enfrentarse a tu tío por nuestro amor.

-Bueno Tenten no te atormentes, te prometo que muy pronto eso dejara de ser así, ya lo veras

Al oír que Sakura se acercaba por detrás Naruto ceso la conversación y se giro para ver como se acercaba su chica.

-Ya se ha ido todo el mundo, deberíamos irnos a casa a descansar, estoy destrozada no he dormido nada estos días desde la muerte de mi maestra…- Sakura mira a Tenten- Vaya… todavía estas aquí? No deberías haberte ido a casa con los demás hace ya un rato Tenten

-Estaba hablando conmigo Sakura- dijo Naruto reprendiendo a su novia por ese comentario mal educado-Bueno Tenten nosotros nos vamos, será mejor que si mañana me llaman para decirme que soy en el nuevo Hokage haya descansado un poco. Buenas tardes maestra de armas- dijo Naruto en un tono jovial.

Hasta mañana Naruto- dijo la chica sonriéndole y después bajo la sonrisa- Adiós Sakura

-Adiós Tenten.

Ambos se alejaron de la tumba de la quinta, pero la joven kunoichi se quedo allí unos minutos más admirándola. Tsunade Sama nunca había admitido a Tenten como su aprendiz, eso era solo privilegio de la frentona y de la cerda… pero sin embargo si que la había enseñado el arte de la sanación y Sakura e Ino la odiaban por ello, porque ellas nunca habían sido alumnas que aprendieran tan rápido como Tenten ni que aplicaran tan bien lo que habían aprendido, Tsunade Sama no la dejo entrar en el hospital de Konoha porque sabía que habría conflicto con ellas, pero extraoficialmente, cuando había un caso realmente complicado siempre le pedía ayuda para resolverlo.

Tenten salió del cementerio, Lee la había dicho que si no tenía nada que hacer que se fuera a comer con él y con Gai y Kakashi sensei , que estarían en Ichikaru y la verdad es que el plan le atraía, ver a Kakashi era siempre divertido y cuando estaba con su sensei era todavía mejor, pero la verdad es que no tenia ánimos, le había gustado mucho hablar con Naruto, pero ver a Sakura había hecho que se cabreara y encima la dichosa comida a que no había sido invitada… en fin… sabía perfectamente como era su familia política, pero nunca aceptaría que no se tomara nada enserio, o quizás demasiado enserio. Ya eran las cuatro y en una hora entraría a trabajar, hoy traían medicinas desde el villa de la niebla, medicinas que Tsunade sama esperaba para curar a unos cuantos pacientes que llevaban ingresados unas semanas en el hospital, pero al pasar lo de pain se cancelo el envió y hoy volvía. Tsunade Sama había nombrado a Tenten ninja escolta de cargamentos de plantas, medicinas y cosas para el hospital ya que no podía meterla de ninja medico. Fue a comer a casa, pero tuvo que comer rápido pues se había entretenido mucho con el paseo y ya llegaba tarde. A las cinco en punto estaba a las puertas de la villa.

-Hola Taro- Saludo Tenten al ninja guardia de la puerta- ¿ya han llegado las medicinas?

-Si, esta mañana Tenten

-Vaya se han adelantado mucho- dijo la Kunoichi firmando el albarán de recogida- en fin… cómo va la reconstrucción de tu casa?

-Tirando… la verdad es que es difícil volver a lo de antes con lo mal que dejo Pain la villa, pero se va tirando como se puede... Y tú casa?

-Ohm.. estaba inservible, pero el capitán Yamato me ha hecho una completamente nueva que solo tuve que amueblar… y fue en un segundo, asique my bien.

-Bueno Tenten, llévale eso a Sakura, y cuídate mucho pequeña… nos veremos pronto espero.

-Si Taro y tú también cuídate

Tenten cogió el paquete y fue andando hacia el hospital de la villa, al entrar por la puerta fue al despacho de Sakura a entregarla el paquete, pero ella no estaba en su despacho… en lugar eso estaba Ino.

-Vaya, vaya… si es la medico de segunda… como estas Tenten sin apellido

-Aquí te traigo el cargamento de la niebla- dijo Tenten ignorándola por completo- si lo inyectas hoy es posible que mañana o más tardar pasado puedan salir de aquí.

-Acaso me estás diciendo como hacer mi trabajo?- dijo Ino descara y mal educada-quien te crees que eres?

-Ino no te estaba diciendo como hacer tu trabajo…

Ino Sama- dijo la rubia- Soy la nueva subdirectora del hospital, ya que mi maestra ha dejado a Sakura de directora, por ser la mejor ninja medico de por aquí-Esta última frase la dijo con rintintin- por cierto Sakura me ha dejado esto para ti- dijo Ino con una mirada de malicia en los ojos.

Tenten cogió la carta, viniendo de Sakura y dándosela Ino con esa satisfacción en los ojos no podía ser nada bueno.

-DESPEDIDA!- grito Tenten- pero… pero… se puede saber por qué? Hago siempre mi trabajo y nunca lo he hecho mal.

-Ya, pero a Sakura no le gustas y ella es la nueva jefa… y muy pronto la mujer de Hokage asique ya te puedes imaginar lo difícil que va a ser para ti encontrar trabajo en Konoha

-No es justo Ino, sabéis que soy buena ninja medico y sin embargo me mangoneasteis para este trabajo y ahora me despedís…

-Me da igual lo que me tengas que decir… lárgate de aquí, ya no estás autorizada.

Tenten salió por la puerta del hospital, estaba llena de rabia y se estaba mareando, no podía creer que la quitaran el trabajo por nada, era una verdadera injusticia, pero claro… quien la iba a defender; un novio que no la acepta, unos padres que no tenia o un Hokage cuya mujer era responsable de aquel atropello. Estaba muy mareada, cuando vio acercarse a un grupo de personas que le parecieron el equipo de Hinata y el suyo propio. Lo que ya era más una mancha verde que su amigo Lee se acerco a ella corriendo.

- Linda flor… vamos a ir a entrenar con el equipo de Hinata Sama- de tanto oírselo decir a Neji, Lee también trataba a Hinata de Sama- Tu con ella, yo con Kiba y Neji con Shino, que te parece?

Esas palabras fueron las ultimas que oyó la joven antes de perder por completo el conocimiento.

Tenten se despertó en el hospital y vio a su amigo Lee sentado en el sofá que había al lado de su cama, estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero se notaba que no dormía… en aquel instante abrió los ojos.

-Tenten, ¡has despertado!-grito el joven Ninja el cual se levanto del sofá y fue hacia el pasillo del planta del hospital- Neji, Tenten ha despertado.

De la puerta surgió un joven de pelo negro y largo que entro en la habitación

-Tenten- dijo Neji con voz de preocupación- ¿como te encuentras?

-Estoy mejor Neji, como he llegado hasta aquí?

-Te vimos a la salida del hospital mi linda flor- explico Lee- estabas pálida, pero yo no pensé que te ocurriera nada malo, hasta que te desmayaste, menos mal que estaba a tu lado y pude agarrarte.

-No tienes nada grave pequeña, no te preocupes- Neji parecía confundido, quería decirle algo a Tenten- ya nos ha contado Sakura lo del despido… cuanto lo siento amor de verdad, pero nadie puede hacer nada si la directora del hospital decide echarte.

- Estaba hay solo porque Tsunade Sama me lo permitía, y ya ves, en cuanto ella ha muerto a mi me han echado… por nada, que es lo que más me fastidia.

Tenten giro la cabeza, estaba desilusionada, para la mierda de trabajo que tenia y lo había perdido porque los celos estúpidos de Sakura e Ino, no le parecía nada justo aquel trato, pues jamás se había quejado ni había intentado convencer a Tsunade para que ella pudiera entrar de ninja medico en el hospital, ni siquiera lo intento cuando había plazas libres, no quería volver a trabajar en misiones aunque fuera de ninja medico. En aquel instante entraron por la puerta Naruto y Sakura.

-Como estas enfermita?, ya no te dan más mareos?- Sakura se quedo allí clavada sin hablar como esperando a que alguien la invitara a revisar a Tenten- Te han contado Neji y Lee que ya me han elegido Hokage.

Tenten le miro y le sonrió, se alegraba mucho por Naruto, pero también por su villa ya que el joven Hokage solo traería paz y felicidad a Konoha.

-Y a quien has nombrado tu ayudante personal, Naruto Kun?

-Pues ayer hable con Shikamaru para que me echara una mano en el plano intelectual porque ya sabes que él es más listo que yo, jaja- Naruto rio con amargura- pero Tsunade Sama me recomendó que tuviera al menos dos consejeros y me dijo que uno de ellos, al menos fuera un ninja medico, incluso me recomendó a alguien y como era como mi madre he decidido hacerla caso… además que esa persona es de mi entera confianza..

-Vaya…- dijo Tenten desilusionada- Felicidades Sakura… supongo que le dejaras el puesto en el hospital a Ino.

Sakura le hecho una mirada de odio a Tenten, la cual esta no entendió…

-Ohh no Tenten, Sakura está muy ocupada con el hospital, Tsunade pensó más bien en ti.

000000000000000

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, pronto habrá más. Un besazo, dejen los comentarios que quieran.


	2. La tragica perdida

Tenten se quedo de piedra al oír las palabras Naruto, era incapaz de asimilarlo, pero al ver la cara de odio de Sakura y las caras de sorpresa de Lee y Neji, casi estaba aceptando que aquello era real.

-Tenten?-dijo el joven para sacarla de su ensimismamiento, lo que consiguió que la joven despertada y le mirara- ¿aceptas el cargo?

-Como no va a aceptarlo?- dijo Sakura con cabreo en la voz- no tiene trabajo y además es la oportunidad perfecta para hacernos la vida imposible a Ino y a mí.

Tenten se había incorporado de la cama para contestarla, pero Naruto se la adelanto

- Sakura, Tenten está en paro porque Ino y tu no habéis hecho otra cosa que fastidiarla desde que empezó a entrenar en el arte de la sanación con Tsunade y solo porque ella no era la alumna oficial como vosotras os creísteis con el derecho de obligar a la Hokage a que no la aceptara en el hospital, cuando ella ha demostrado ser igual de buena ninja medico que vosotras- hizo una pausa-además si yo acepto que estés conmigo por interés sabiendo que amas a otro aun sabiendo que ese otro jamás te amara y que quiere destruir la villa tú debes aceptar esta decisión asique ese comentario impertinente que acabas de hacer sobraba, y sal de aquí, si eres necesaria se te llamara.

Sakura salió con aire de indignación de la habitación, moviendo su pelo rosa y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Después Naruto les pidió a Neji y a Lee que también abandonaran la habitación un momento porque tenía que hablar con Tenten a solas. Lee se levanto de un salto feliz por la gran noticia que le habían dado a su amiga y salió de la habitación, sin embargo Neji fue más despacio y le hecho un par de miradas de advertencia a Naruto.

-Sabes que cuando llegues a casa te va a caer una bronca increíble, verdad?- dijo Tenten una vez se quedaron solos.

-Eso ahora no importa Tenten, quería hablar contigo en privado para saber si aceptas el cargo y para pedirte disculpas- ante la cara de sorpresa de la chica Naruto continuo- veras yo se hace meses que sabía que sería el nuevo Hokage, Tsunade Sama me dijo que lo dejaría todo preparado como el tercero hizo con mi padre. Días antes de que Pain entrara en Konoha y de que yo me fuera a entrenar con los sapos, poco después de la muerte de mi maestro- a Naruto aun se veía la pena en sus ojos cuando hablaba de Ero senin- la quinta me llamo a su despacho y me dijo que antes de irme al mundo de los sapos para perfeccionar mi modo senin tenía que pedirme algo que era a la vez un favor y un consejo. Ella me dijo que todo buen Hokage tiene a alguien muy inteligente a su lado, para ver lo que a él se le pueda escapar y también a alguien que supiera mucho del arte de la sanación. Me dijo que sabía que yo confiaba en Shikamaru y que sabía que pensaba en él como consejero… pero que y hay venia el favor quería que tú fueras la otra consejera. Sabía que tú eras las más indicada para ese trabajo y que además por tu personalidad buena y bondadosa no tomarías represalias contra Ino y Sakura. Asique… que me dices Tenten, Shikamaru me ha dicho esta misma mañana que acepta, y tú?

-Si era la voluntad de mi maestra, acepto Naruto Sama.

-Bien, pues en cuanto salgas del hospital podrías empezar el trabajo- Tenten intento levantarse pero Naruto la retuvo- no Tenten, hoy no, descansa y si mañana te encuentras mejor podrás venir, pero hoy solo estamos buscando y colocando papeles y ordenando la misiones para poder empezar a ganar dinero, que es algo que necesitamos mucho para reconstruir la villa

-Mañana mismo estaré allí, estoy perfectamente, me siento como nueva.

-Muy bien mujer-dijo Naruto- pero hoy descansa, además ya tendrás algo que hacer mañana. Veras Shikamaru y yo vamos a seguir haciendo lo que te digo, pero me gustaría hacer una pequeña recepción para los Kages del resto de las villas , y quiero que tú la prepares. Eso tiene que tener un toque femenino, tendrás que trabajar con Sakura, pero solo en el tema de decoración, tú mandaras las invitaciones y dirigirás a los AMBU para el tema de la seguridad

Naruto acababa de mirar a Tenten le miraba con cara de ilusión como si no se creyera que aquello era un trabajo. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante tanta ilusión, Tsunade Sama no se había equivocado de persona. Naruto no creía haber encontrado a nadie más entregado ni más feliz con ese trabajo. Naruto se fue de la habitación despidiéndose de la joven. Lee entro nada más ver como salía el Hokage.

-Mi linda flor! Felicidades, nadie nos esperábamos esto, nunca has tenido mucha relación con Naruto verdad?

-No, el día del entierro de Tsunade Sama me lo encontré cuando todos os fuisteis y estuvimos hablando del tema de la elección del Hokage, pero no me dijo nada de esto, se tenía guardada la sorpresa para hoy. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Neji?

-Neji se ha ido a casa- Tenten perdió la sonrisa y Lee intento tranquilizarla- ha venido Hinata Sama a por él, porque tenían una reunión familiar para ver que podían hacer para honrar al nuevo Hokage.

Llamaron a la puerta y Lee se dirigió hacia ella, cuando abrió vio a Kiba detrás de la puerta al lado de Kiba estaba Shino

-Hola Tenten- dijo Kiba y Shino levanto la mano para saludarla- como te encuentras?

- Hola chicos, pues perfectamente, con ganas de salir de aquí y empezar mi nuevo trabajo

-Si algo nos ha dicho Neji. Se han tenido que ir, me dijo que te dijera que lo sentía, Hinata había venido con nosotros, pero ambos se han tenido que ir por una urgencia

-Si ya me ha dicho Lee lo de la reunión de la familia- Tenten miro a Lee y este tenía la cabeza agachada

-Reunión?- Kiba también miro a Lee- Neji te ha dicho que la mientas?

Lee miro a Kiba con furia, lo que le dio a entender a Tenten que algo grave pasaba para que Lee hubiera hecho caso a Neji en ocultar algo a la Kunoichi, porque era algo que no hacia nunca.

-Tenten- la joven miro a Kiba- el viejo Hiashi Hyuga a muerto

Tenten se quedo perpleja, el tío de Neji, el padre de Hina, el hombre que había impedido la felicidad de las parejas de Neji y Tenten y de Kiba y Hinata ya no estaba entre ellos, eso significaba…

-Hinata es la nueva líder del clan Hyuga!

Kiba en lugar de responder a Tenten le lanzo una mirada cómplice. Ellos mejor que nadie sabían lo que eso implicaba, el fin de la rama secundaria.

-Tenemos que ir a la mansión-dijo Tenten y Kiba asintió

-No, esperad un momento-dijo Lee reteniendo a Tenten en la cama- Ella está convaleciente y no se va a mover de aquí hasta mañana, son ordenes del Hokage- aclaro Lee al ver la cara de desafío de Kiba y Shino- Además Neji me ha pedido que no vayáis, tienen que nombrarla líder y eso es una ceremonia secreta, solo puede ir los miembros de Souke y el líder del Bouke, ósea, Neji, es algo familiar.

-Nosotros somos parte de la familia!-grito Kiba enfadado porque Lee empezaba a hablar como Neji y Hiashi

-Tenten- la joven le miro- entiéndelo, pronto todo esto habrá acabado y Neji y tu podréis ser felices por fin.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza se acostó, pues estaba medio sentada y cerró los ojos, oyó como la puerta se abría y alguien salía por ella, pero no se paró a mirar quien se había ido, pues cerró los ojos e intento dormirse lo más rápido posible, para que el día siguiente llegara pronto.

Naruto estaba en su despacho intentando ordenar el jaleo de papeles que tenia por encima de la mesa, nadie había ordenado nada desde que Tsunade muriera y debido a esto Shikamaru y el no daban abasto. Tenía una pila de misiones que casi llegaba hasta el techo desde el suelo, pero no podía asignarlas a la ligera tenía que conocer las habilidades de cada AMBU.

-Me estoy volviendo loco con esto

-Bueno tenemos que reconocer que ya está todo más limpio y ordenado Naruto Sama

Naruto miraba a su alrededor, si estaba más limpio eso sin duda. En ese momento alguien aporreo la puerta, Naruto dio permiso para continuar y detrás de esta apareció una sofocada Sakura.

-Que pasa Sakura chan?

- Naruto rápido ponte el traje de Hokage y ven conmigo

-Espera Sakura- dio Naruto soltándose de la mano de la que estaba tirando su novia- relájate y cuéntame que es lo que está pasando.

-Hiashi Sama a muerto y la familia te ha invitado a su funeral.

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido por aquella noticia, pero no dijo nada más se puso el traje de Hokage, el sombrero y después a ordenar a Shikamaru que empezara a asignar misiones simples a los Chounins y Genins salió a toda prisa con Sakura hacia la mansión Hyuga. Al llegar el mayordomo les paro en la puerta porque según él había un problema en la casa que debían resolver la familia en privado… pero Hinata era como su hermana y no iba a dejarla sola, asique se impuso como Hokage y paso y entonces vio claramente la causa de la pelea familiar… Kiba.

-Que pasa aquí?- grito Naruto para hacerse notar

Todos los Hyuga bajaron la cabeza al ver al Hokage y Hinata fue corriendo a saludarle para ver si así se calmaban un poco las cosas, pero Naruto no tenía ninguna intención de calmarse, había escuchado suficiente de la pelea como para callarse, estaba arto de ese clan y ahora iba a empezar a demostrarlo.

-¿Qué pasaba Hinata?

-No ocurría nada Hokage- dijo un miembro del Souke- simplemente que este perro se intentaba colar en una ceremonia familiar… ya es bastante horrible que nuestro líder haya muerto como para que su hija…

- Perdone señor…-le cayó Naruto, Kiba estaba con los diente apretados de rabia por lo de perro- pero me parece haber dicho que quería una explicación de la líder del clan… a no ser que ese papel sea suyo ahora le rogaría que se callara- el Hyuga volvió a bajar la cabeza- Hinata…

-Kiba quería estar conmigo en el entierro, es mi padre el que ha muerto y él pensaba, y claro está que es cierto, que necesitaría a mi novio a mi lado apoyándome.

- Hinata Sama, el no es parte de la familia y sabéis que a vuestro padre no le hubiera gustado que él estuviera aquí…

Naruto ya estaba cansado y tanto como el cómo Kiba iban a saltar para decirles cuatro cosas bien dichas a esa familia de atrasados, pero no hizo ninguna falta.

-Mi padre está muerto… no voy a consentir que nadie hable de él para intentar educarme, habéis sido vosotros lo que me habéis pedido que sea la líder… sabéis que siempre me he esforzado por gustarle a mi padre y que el siempre ha estado más orgulloso de mi hermana que de mí, pero también sabéis que seré una buena líder… asique dejad de hablar de mi padre… yo se mejor que nadie lo que él hubiera querido, nadie me lo tiene que decir… asique ahora las cosas son así… yo estaré con Kiba, que por cierto desciende de una buena familia de ninjas igual que nosotros, asique si alguien tiene algo encontrar de esto será enviado al Bouke de inmediato… está claro?

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera Kiba y Naruto que conocían tan bien a la kunoichi jamás la habían visto tan enfadada y tan decidida con algo, estaba claro que iba a ser una buena líder del clan, la mejor que esa familia podría tener.

-Hinata Sama- Neji hablo, la primera vez que lo hacía desde que Naruto estaba allí- yo soy miembro del Bouke y sé que mi opinión no es lo más importante- los demás miembros del consejo asintieron y Hinata miro a Neji con cara de resignación- pero yo creo que si de verdad está convencida a estar con el Inuzuka, pienso que una líder no puede andar de aquí para allí yo creo que él debería vivir aquí, ser uno más de la familia y casarse contigo.

-A mi me parece una idea magnífica- dijo Kiba arrodillándose lo que hizo que Hinata se pusiera roja como un tomate-Hinata San, líder del clan Hyuga, ¿deseáis casaros con este humilde perro que es vuestro más fiel servidor y el hombre que mas os ama en toda la tierra?

-Si-dijo Hina un tono de rojo mas si eso era posible y con un sonido prácticamente inaudible para todos excepto para el oído perro de Kiba- claro que quiero Kiba Kun.

Según dijo a eso se le tiro al cuello y le besó. Naruto olvidándose de que era el Hokage y que tenía que comportarse de acuerdo a su cargo comenzó a aplaudir lo que Sakura corroboro y los Hyuga para no contradecir a su Hokage también aplaudieron a regañadientes. Neji tenía algo parecido a una sonrisa… Naruto sabía que a pesar de lo que Neji hiciera en el pasado ahora quería a su prima y quería que fuera feliz… sabía que Kiba diría que si a lo de la boda porque llevaba meses diciéndoselo a Hinata, con la negativa de la joven por su padre.

-Bueno… esto es un funeral… asique ya basta Hinata…- dijo Naruto con un gesto duro que Hinata sabía que era fingido…- Vamos todos a velar a Hiashi, sin discusiones.


	3. La triste cena

A la mañana siguiente Tenten despertó en su cama del hospital con una hoja de alta firmada en la mesilla que tenia al lado de cama, Sakura ni si quiera se había atrevido a mirarla a la cara para darla el alta. En la silla que había al lado de la cama estaba su amado Neji, durmiendo… debía de haber sido una noche muy dura para él, la muerte de su tío y encima estar allí velándola toda la noche… era tan bueno. Como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de la joven Neji despertó, la miro con una de esas miradas tan dulces que Tenten tanto adoraba y le sonrió de la manera que lo hacía cuando solo lo podía ver ella y no había polizones en la costa.

-Buenos días Tenten Chan- se levanto de la silla y le acerco la ropa a la joven- ten vístete, tengo ordenes de llevarte al despacho del Hokage en cuanto despertaras.

- Como estas Neji?, Kiba me dijo lo de tu tío- dijo Tenten mientras se ponía la ropa

-Lo superaremos- dijo Neji en su tono frio habitual, jamás exteriorizaba nada desde lo de su padre- Hinata y Hanabi están más afectabas, pero ambas están con los preparativos de la boda de Hina.

-¿Boda?- Tenten casi se cae al intentar ponerse el pantalón mientras Neji le daba esa noticia como si una boda pasara todos los días- ¿Kiba y Hinata se casan?

- Si se lo propuse yo, ya que una líder no puede estar soltera y verse fuera de la mansión con un novio… Kiba aceptó… asique han dicho que será lo antes posible

-Que magnífica noticia Neji- dijo Tenten sacando la cabeza por la camisa y Neji cogió las cosas que la habían llevado para que se aseara y demás y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Además que Hinata sea líder, pronto significara el fin de la rama secundaria…

Neji se freno en seco, no llego ni a coger el pomo de la puerta, se dio la vuelta y miro con una mirada llena de rabia a Tenten.

-No vuelvas a decir eso…- dijo el Hyuga- en la vida vuelvas a mencionarlo… y muchos menos a Hinata o a Naruto Sama, ¿me has escuchado?

-Pero Neji, serias libre… seriamos libres de…

-NO TENTEN- dijo Neji gritando- yo no seré libre hasta el día en que me muera, esa será mi libertad… como la de mi padre. No te metas en donde no te importa, eso es una cosa de los Hyuga.

Tenten bajo la cabeza y siguió por el hospital hacia la salida y todo el camino al despacho de Naruto, que era poco menos de cinco minutos estuvieron callados sin decir ni una palabra ni hablar del tema de la rama secundaría.

-Aquí te dejo, me llevo las cosas a la mansión para que laven la ropa, ten cuidado vale?- la sonrió, la dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo en dirección a su casa

Tenten subió las escaleras en dirección al despacho del Hokage… llamo a la puerta y oyó a Naruto que la daba paso para seguir. Al entrar vio a Shikamaru sentado en la mesa del Hokage y Naruto colocando papeles de pie por el despacho… aquello parecía que el Hokage fuera Shikamaru y el consejero Naruto, Tenten por fin tuvo ganas de reírse en toda la mañana, pero claro eso era algo que solo conseguía Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ahh Hola Tenten- dijo Naruto distraído por lo que estaba haciendo, Shikamaru levanto la mano en señal de saludo, pero no levanto la cabeza, estaba absorto en sus papeles- Esto ya empieza a parecer un despacho no te parece? Shikamaru está distribuyendo a los ninjas para las misiones y yo estoy colocando cada cosa en su sitio. Bien… recuerdas lo que te pedí que hicieras?

- Si organizar la recepción con los Kages, colocar a los AMBU para que sea una recepción segura y mandar las invitaciones a Kages y consejeros de cada villa oculta.

-Muy bien, pero aparte de eso también tendrás que hacer los menús del cáterin y organizarte con los AMBU de otras villas para que no entorpezcan nuestra seguridad, está bien?

- Si Hokage Sama- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa a lo que Naruto respondió entornando los ojos.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra, Tenten empezó por las cartas. La primera se la envió al Kazekage que era íntimo de Naruto. Después a la Mizukage, al Raikage y finalmente al Tsuchikage y a sus respectivos consejeros y además cada uno de ellos podía llevar una pareja. Una vez cada halcón estuvo enviado Tenten le pidió a Shikamaru la ficha de los AMBU que habían sido seleccionados para la misión de la recepción y ella creó un planing para colocar a casa AMBU donde correspondía.

Después de una par de meses de trabajo en conjunto con los AMBU de las otras villa, Tenten tenía todo listo, quedaban dos días para la recepción, pero a la mañana siguiente empezarían a llegar los Kages acompañados de sus parejas y sus consejeros y Tenten ya tenía listo todo un edificio, construido por Yamato igual que la sala donde se celebraría la recepción y el sería el encargado de la seguridad mientras ella disfrutaba de la recepción. Esa tarde Naruto llego al despacho donde Tenten estaba trabajando ultimando los últimos detalles.

-Ay mi pobre Tenten chan…-se apiado Naruto.

-Hokage Sama ya está todo listo…- cogió la chaqueta, la vuelta de Naruto al despacho significaba que ella podía retirarse a descansar- de camino a casa pasare por el apartamento de lo Kages para ver si esta todo dispuesto para la comida y el desayuno.

-Tenten seguro que está todo bien- dijo Naruto- ¿Sabes ya con quien ir?

-Eso no es lo más importante ahora, seguro que a Neji no le importa venirse, me lo dijo el otro día, ¿tu iras con Sakura, no?- dijo Tenten esperanzada de que la peli rosa no fuera por asuntos del hospital.

-Claro, es mi novia aunque nadie lo diría con lo poco que nos vemos últimamente- esto último lo dijo con pena, como si le doliera- en fin vete a casa anda, pero pásate primero por la mansión Hyuga para asegurarte de lo de Neji.

- No es necesario, confió en el, sé que no me fallará, hasta mañana Hokage Sama

-Buenas noches Tenten.

-Buenas noches Naruto Sama

Tenten salió del despacho de Naruto no muy convencida de lo de Neji, pero no quería pasarse por la mansión Hyuga, últimamente era más agradable ir por allí, desde que Hinata era la de líder pero no le apetecía ir por allí para tener que hablar con Neji desde el rellano de la puerta porque este no la dejaba entrar por la casa si no era porque algo de que Hinata hablara con Naruto o con ella, pero si era para hablar con Neji nunca la podían utilizar, no porque Hinata no quisiera, sino porque Neji decía que por muy bien que se llevara con su prima no iba a abusar de su confianza. Tenten continuaba andando y cuando casi estaba al lado de la mansión vio a Hinata y Kiba en la puerta besándose, se sintió tan desgraciada… tenía el trabajo que quería y le gustaba, tenia tantos amigos como podía desear… incluso sus problemas con Sakura e Ino le daban diversión a su vida, pero ella jamás conseguiría que Neji la miraba como Kiba a Hinata ni que la besara con esa pasión y con ese cariño… que la besara en la boca ya sería un gran logro. Cuando despertó de su sueño se asusto porque tenía Hinata enfrente de ella, pego tal brinco que se cayó al suelo.

-Tenten chan, perdona no quería asustarte- la tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Tenten la cogió y se aupó-pero es que Kiba y yo te hemos visto y he dicho pues voy a saludarla, que hace mucho que no hablo con ella si no es de trabajo.

-Si Hinata, como te va? Aunque por lo que he visto con Kiba genial.

- Si buena ya te habrá comentado Neji que él mes que viene es nuestra boda- Tenten intentaba disimular la cara de sorpresa, ósea que Neji sabia la fecha y no se lo había dicho, se limito a asentir con la cabeza- Bueno a ti como te va la recepción? Ya lo tendrás todo preparado hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- Si de hecho estaba de camino al apartamento que construyo el capitan Yamato para los Kages para ver si está todo listo para mañana.

-Y la recepción?, Fui el otro día con Naruto a ver el salón y esta magníficamente decorado.

-Eso es cosa de Sakura, yo me he encargado de seguridad y cáterin, la decoración es todo merito suyo…- Tenten estaba pensado si preguntar a Hinata por Neji…- Hina está tu primo por aquí.

-Si esta en el despacho de mi padre- a Tenten le sorprendió que no dijera mi despacho y sintió un inmenso cariño por su amiga Hinata por seguir siendo igual de noble incluso siendo la líder- esta con Gai, Lee y Kakashi sensei para la misión de mañana.

-La misión de mañana…- fue como si alguien le hubiera echado un cubo de agua fría encima a la joven- vaya, Neji no ha dicho nada…

- No me digas que no? Pensabas ir a la recepción con él?- Tenten asintió e intento que no se le notara que estaba triste y con ganas de ponerse a llorar.- Ohh vaya… mi primo siempre con esa cabeza suya… espera voy a avisarle

-No Hinata, déjalo voy a revisar lo del desayuno de mañana, tranquila…-dijo al ver de Hinata de que seguro que no le importa salir- no te preocupes mejor así… así estaré más preocupada por la seguridad de Naruto Sama. Me voy… nos vemos.

Tenten se alejó antes que Hinata pudiera decir nada mas, tenia muchísimas ganas de llorar, pero esperaría a estar a solas en su apartamento para hacerlo, primero tenía que asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden… entro allí y reviso cada plato, cada copa, cada servilleta, miro la comida en la nevera… y una vez estuvo segura de que no había una mota de polvo y de que los menús estaban perfectos salió de allí para dirigirse a su solitario apartamento. Al dar la vuelta a la esquina de su calle Tenten vio a Neji esperándola en la puerta de su casa. Saco las llaves de su casa para abrir la puerta y ni si quiera saludo a Neji al llegar a su lado, al abrir ambos entraron en la casa.

-Me dijo Hinata que habías venido a verme- dijo Neji

-La dije que no te molestara… me dijo que estabas ocupado con la misión de mañana

-Si también me dijo que la dijiste eso, pero estimó que era mejor que me pasara por si acaso.

-A claro… has venido porque tu líder te ha dado la orden de venir… ya lo entiendo todo.

-Tenten no seas irónica- dijo Neji totalmente calmado- Hinata solo estaba preocupada por ti, no fue ninguna orden fue una sugerencia

- Hinata estaba preocupada por mi… tu no claro…

- No porque pensé que sería uno de tus arrebatos sin sentido.

Al oír eso Tenten le miro con cara de furia, Neji nunca había visto esa cara en ella… estaba muy enfadada, muy resentida aquello no era uno más de los piques que ellos tenían a menudo

-UNO MAS DE MIS ARREBATOS?- grito Tenten, que estaba fuera de sus casillas, tan fuera que saco uno de sus pergaminos de armas, dispuesta a usarlos, lo que hizo que Neji se pusiera el guardia- Eres un cínico! Llevo dos meses preparando lo de la recepción de los Kages… y el otro día me dijiste que vendrías conmigo, como mi pareja.

-Tenten- Neji seguía en guardia, pero pensaba que si Tenten le atacaba el no haría nada para hacerla daño- es una misión importante, es de Rango S… no puedo decir que no a esa misión…

-Todavía no lo entiendes verdad?- dijo una Tenten que había ido soltando el pergamino despacio y que en aquel momento lo había tirado al suelo lo que hizo que Neji dejara de estar en guardia- No es por la misión Neji, es porque no me consideras lo suficientemente importante en tu vida como para contarme que tienes una misión y que no podrás venir mañana conmigo.

-Tenten, sí que eres importante, eres una parte muy importante de mi vida…

-Y porque no me besas en la boca como las parejas normales?, porque no me dejas entrar a casa de los Hyuga cuando allí ya me aceptan?, porque si soy tan importante no puedo opinar sobre tus problemas con tu familia o por lo menos enterarme de la fecha de la boda de tu prima… PORQUE?

-Porque yo no quiero que tú formes parte de esa vida, esa no es tu vida, esos no son tus problemas… quiero protegerte de todo eso

-Y cuando nos casemos? Tampoco seré parte de esa vida, cuando me apellide Hyuga tampoco o es que no piensas casarte conmigo?

Neji dejo de mirarla, no podía contestar a esa pregunta. Tenten ya no pudo mas cogió las llaves y dejo a Neji solo en casa… solo con sus pensamientos.

Naruto llegó a casa y vio que la cena estaba encima de la mesa con unas velitas… Sakura le había hecho una cena romántica… y él había llegado tarde… menuda bronca le esperaba. Llego al cuarto, Sakura esta despierta… esperándole… aunque no parecía enfadada pero solo era una pose… estaba leyendo.

-Hola Sakura Chan- dijo Naruto, aun sabiendo que eso iba a ser el detonante.

Sakura le miro de tal manera que el joven pensó que si la miraras mataran Konoha necesitaría un nuevo Hokage… estaba realmente enfadada.

-HOLA SAKURA CHAN?, ESO ES LO UNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE DECIR DESPUES DE DEJARME PLANTADA LA ULTIMA NOCHE EN TRES DIAS QUE VOY A ESTAR A SOLAs CONTIGO, Y ENCIMA YO QUE SOY IDIOTA TE HE PREPARADO UNA CENA ROMANTICA…

-Tranquilízate por favor, tenía que resolver los últimos detalles, Tenten ha trabajado muy duro para esta reunión y no podía dejarla sola con todo- en cuanto Naruto dijo el nombre de Tenten se arrepintió al ver la cara de Sakura- Siento lo de la cena de verdad…

-Si claro, no recordaba que esa doña nadie sin apellido era más importante que tu novia!- grito Sakura como si no hubiera oído las disculpas de Naruto.

-Tenten no es más importante que tu Sakura- no soportaba que su novia se metiera con Tenten pero no le dijo nada para no agravar la situación- pero es mi consejera y es la que esta ayudándome con esto… por eso paso tiempo con ella…- Naruto intento acercarse a ella- vamos mi amor no te pongas celosa por ella yo te amo a ti y ella a Neji…

-NO ESTOY CELOSA DE ESA ROBAPUESTO… YO ERA LA DESTINADA A CONVERTIRME EN LA CONSEJERA DEL PROXIMO HOKAGE… TSUNADE DEBIO DELIRAR CUANDO TE DIJO ESO…

-BASTA- ahora el que grito fue Naruto…- Una cosa es que te aguante tu estúpido e inmaduro ataque de celos y otra muy distinta es que te me metas con Tsunade Sama.

-ERA MI MAESTRA, NO LA SUYA… ERA MI PUESTO.

-Sakura eres la directora del hospital de Konoha, Tsunade os entreno a ti y a Ino para eso y lo hacéis muy bien, pero Tenten es muy buena consejera y es muy fiel

-Muy bien…-dijo Sakura tumbándose y apagando la luz- Pues iras a la recepción con tu quería consejera, porque conmigo no va a ser.

-Es tu última palabra Sakura chan.

- Si, vete con ella ya que tanto la quieres…

Naruto pasó de discutir con ella, salió de la habitación y se fue a la calle. Estaba arto de esos prontos de Sakura… no entendía porque le echaba esas cosas en cara, cuando él sabía perfectamente que Sakura todavía amaba a Sasuke… cuantas y cuantas noches la había sorprendido soñando con él, cuantas veces había escuchado sus conversaciones con Ino, en las que la decía lo enamorada que estaba de Sasuke y diciendo que si el volviera por ella que dejaría a Naruto sin dudarlo. Naruto se dirigió a Ichikaru, a Sakura no le gustaba el ramen y nunca se lo hacía a él, aun sabiendo que lo adoraba, asique se venía obligado a ir a su tienda favorita de ramen, además tenía hambre… no había comido nada desde la comida y la noche ya estaba muy entrada. Al llegar a la tienda Naruto vio que ya había alguien más allí.

-Hola Tenten- dijo el Hokage al ver a su consejera sentada dándole vueltas a un plato de ramen.

-Hola Naruto Sama- dijo la chica sin levantar los ojos de tazón de ramen

-Ichikaru un plato de tu mejor ramen, y cóbrame a mí el de la señorita.

-Claro Naruto

Esta le sonrió pero sin mirarle… en señal de agradecimiento por invitarla al ramen

-Un mal día linda flor- dijo Hokage intentando imitar a Lee y sonriendo.

-Muy malo Hokage Sama- Tenten recordó su discusión con Neji.

-Tenten, sigo siendo Naruto… deja de llamarme Sama, al menos fuera del trabajo yo soy tu amigo, no soy el Hokage está bien Tenten chan?

-Gracias Naruto Kun

Naruto vio como las lagrimas se le resbalaban por la cara a Tenten y se dio cuenta de que la cosa era seria y que tendría que ver con Neji.

-Neji no va a ir a la recepción verdad?- Tenten negó con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte- maldita misión, Shikamaru le dijo que él era bueno para esa misión pero que si quería ir contigo a la recepción de los Kages se la daría a otro Hyuga… el dijo que se lo pensaría… y si ya veo que se lo ha pensado mucho.

- No lloro por eso- dijo la joven intentando componerse un poco, mientras Ichikaru le ponía el plato de ramen a Naruto- Es simplemente que soy un cero a la izquierda para Neji, que no quiere que forme parte su vida… que nunca formare parte de él… solo soy… un entretenimiento.

-No vamos Tenten no digas eso, Neji te quiere

-Si eso piensas?- dijo Tenten levantando la cabeza por primera vez en todo el rato- Y entonces porque ni si quiera me besa… y porque cuando le he dicho que si nos casáramos las cosas deberían de ser distintas me ha insinuado que él no pretende casarse conmigo?

Naruto no supo como contestar, Tenten volvió a mirar al ramen y siguió llorando silenciosamente. Naruto quería hacer algo para que dejara de llorar, pero no se le ocurría como podía hacerlo.

-Tenten, si no tienes pareja para el baile…quieres ir con tu Hokage?- dijo Naruto mientras se metía un poco de ramen en la boca… para no darle tanta importancia.

-Y Sakura, que harás con ella?- dijo la chica sin mirar al rubio.

-Ella me ha montado un pollo esta noche y me ha dicho que me busque a otra para el baile- Tenten volvió a levantar la cabeza después de ese comentario y se vio reflejada en Naruto, los dos estaban sufriendo por sus amores no correspondidos- Asique el anfitrión está solo y abandonado para el día del baile si su bella consejera le deja también tirado- Naruto miro a la castaña y la sonrió- Aunque te lo esté pidiendo en realidad es una orden… no puedo ir solo sería una verdadera vergüenza…- Naruto se rió a carcajadas por la broma de la orden

Tenten rio con ganas como señal de que aceptaba la orden de su Hokage. Si Neji no quería ir con ella no se quedaría sola, además ir con Naruto haría que Sakura se fastidiaría muchísimo asique a ella le pareció una buenísima idea, continuaron charlando sobre la recepción y sobre el desayuno del día siguiente. Cuando se tomaron el ramen Naruto pagó y le dijo a Tenten que la acompañaría a casa.

-En fin mañana tienes que estar a las siete en el apartamento de los Kages- Tenten le puso carita- se que lo sabes y que llegaras media hora antes por si acaso, pero es que no quiero que la Mizukage y el Raikage tengan que esperar para desayunar. Recuerda que para cenar habrá cuatro mas, el Tsuchikage y su acompañantes y para cenar otros cuatro mas, el Kazekage y sus consejeros y Shikamaru.

-Que raro que el Kazekage no traiga pareja…

-A mi no me parece raro conociendo a Gaara, no es un hombre de parejas… tu eres amiga de su hermana Temari no es así?

-Si, la conocí en el examen de chounin en el que por cierto me dio una paliza, pero después de eso nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, de hecho yo fui quien la convenció para darle una oportunidad a Shikamaru.

-Temari es buena chica y perfecta para Shikamaru, no como Ino, no pegaban ni con cola, menos mal que cortaron, pero vamos que por lo que me ha dicho Sakura aun le sigue queriendo, bueno al menos de la manera que Ino puede querer a alguien

-Pero no estaba con Sai?- dijo Tenten, en su mente no cabía que se pudiera querer a dos personas a la vez.

- Si, esta con Sai, de la misma manera que Sakura está conmigo. Nos quieren pero preferirían estar con otros, pero como los otros o no quieren o no están… pues se conforman con nosotros…

- Que par de zorras- a Tenten esto le salió del alma, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba refiriéndose a la novia del Hokage y se tapó la boca con las manos.

-No te preocupes Tenten, tienes toda la razón… pero yo la amo. Y si quiero tenerla a mi lado no me queda más remedio que tragar este tipo de cosas, yo al menos lo sé… y no sorprendería si de repente desapareciera, no sé si el pobre Sai podrá decir lo mismo.

-Eres el Hokage podrías tener a quién quisieras… no entiendo porque te dejas hacer eso?

- Porque la amo… y por ella daría todo lo que tengo, mi vida si fuera necesario y la consentiría cualquier capricho que tuviera. Pero en fin… es algo de lo que no quiero hablar y además ya estamos llegando a tu casa…

Tenten miro hacia delante y se dio cuenta de que era cierto lo que Naruto decía su casa estaba justo enfrente de ellos. Ahora le parecía poco camino, ella no quería que la conversación con el rubio acabara, siempre era tan agradable hablar con Naruto…

-Bueno Tenten chan aquí te dejo, iré a la mansión Hyuga a ver si tienen una cama para un pobre Hokage desvalido…- dijo esto riéndose pero no se le veía muy contento.

- No vas a ir a dormir a casa?

-No me apetece ver a Sakura ahora mismo y seguro a que a ella tampoco le apetece verme a mí- se dio la vuelta para irse- hasta mañana Tenten chan

-NARUTO!- a Tenten le salió el grito un poco más alto de lo que hubiera gustado, con lo que el joven se dio la vuelta asustado y Tenten se enrojeció a lo Hinata- Si no tienes donde ir esta noche no hace falta que despiertes a todo el clan Hyuga en pleno, te puedes quedar a dormir en mi casa.

- Bueno… no se Tenten -dijo que Naruto que no se esperaba el ofrecimiento- No creo que a Neji le sentara bien.

- No tiene porque sentarle mal, solo te vas a quedar a dormir, además tengo ropa de pijama de mi padre y seguro que te vale.

Gracias a todos los que me comentais me ayudais mucho a seguir con ella. Un besito a todos y gracias por seguir mi historia


	4. El desayuno con sorpresa

Bueno queria dedicarle este capitulo a una persona cercana a mi y que murio ayer... para ella por ser una gran abuela, una gran madre y una gran luchadora va este capitulo... para ti Aurora. Una vez mas tambien queria daros las gracias a todos lo que comentais porque me subis mucho el animo y las ganas de seguir con esto... un besito a todos y espero que este capitulo os guste tanto como los anteriores.

-Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá- Tenten añadió al ver la cara ponía Naruto.

-No déjalo Tenten, yo duermo en el sofá no te voy a quitar tu cama

-Está bien, te traeré el pijama y una manta

-Oye- Tenten se dio la vuelta- Esta era la casa de tus padres?

-Si, ellos llegaron aquí desde el país del viento, eran ninjas de la arena que no les gustaba su villa asique vinieron a la hoja.

-Y que paso con ellos?

- Poco se de ellos, se que murieron al poco de que llegáramos a Konoha- Naruto le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como preguntando de que habían muerto- murieron en el ataque del Kyubi

Tenten dijo esto como sin darle importancia, se dio la vuelta y subió a por las mantas y el pijama. Cuando bajo Naruto, estaba sentado en el sofá… le dio la ropa y se fue a la cocina a hacerle un té, para que descansara mejor, ya que su sofá no era el sitio ideal para dormir, cuando volvió al salón con el té vio que ya se había puesto el pijama y que le quedaba como un guante.

-Ten Naruto

-Gracias-Naruto tomo la taza- ósea que el Kyubi se llevo a tu padres… como a los míos…

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlos, iban en el mismo escuadrón que los padres de Iruka sensei, lo poco que se de ellos es por él, eran amigos de sus padres… y se apellidaban Ama.

- Y porque tú no tienes ese apellido?

-Me gusta mi nombre… no necesito ese apellido- Naruto no lo entendió, el si tenía el apellido de su madre pero si no lo hubiera tenido lo echaría de menos- digamos que tener ese apellido sería peor que no tener nada… ya que es chino, y en Japón no aprecian mucho al país vecino, asique prefiero ser una doña nadie sin apellido que Tenten Ama

-Tú no eres una doña nadie sin apellido, eres Tenten la maestra de armas y la consejera y médico personal del sexto Hokage, y tienes el novio más tonto de Konoha por no darse cuenta de lo que vales…

Tenten se le quedo mirando… no sabía a que venía lo de Neji, suponía que era por su conversación anterior… pero le gustaba que al menos una persona se diera cuenta de lo que valía y que no era un simple carga para Neji y Lee, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para defenderse. Tenten se levanto para dejar que Naruto que tumbara, pero Naruto la cogió del brazo y la miro con esos ojos azules directamente a sus ojos.

-Gracias por todo Tenten…

Tenten sonrió, era ella la que mas agradecida tenía que estarle a Naruto por lo bien que se había comportado con ella todo

-De nada Naruto, gracias a ti por hacerme la vida más agradable cada día… gracias por todo lo que has hecho por esta desconocida…

-Ha sido un placer… de verdad… - Naruto se bebió de un sorbo lo que le quedaba del té y se tumbo para dormir.

Tenten subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, estaba realmente cansada… pero no podía evitar recordar que abajo tenía a su Hokage y que ningún AMBU sabía que este estaba allí, asique debía estar a duermevela para que ningún ninja intentara hacerle daño a su Naruto. A las cinco y media del día siguiente el despertado sonó, pero Tenten ya se había espabilado, se levanto y bajo al piso de abajo al tiempo para ver como Naruto salía por la puerta… Uzumaki Naruto… que joven tan extrañamente maravilloso pensó Tenten.

Naruto llego a casa sin hacer ruido y vio a Sakura que todavía estaba durmiendo, se fue a la cocina y puso a cocer agua para tomarse una taza de té antes de irse al desayuno. Fue a su despacho en la casa y se puso uniforme de Hokage. Cuando ya lo tenía puesto escucho unos pasos por el pasillo de la casa en dirección del pasillo.

-Buenos días Naruto, no has dormido en casa no?

-No Sakura chan, dormí en casa de los Hyuga, me estoy preparando para salir, tengo desayuno con el Raikage y la Mizukage.

-¿Has encontrado a alguien que te acompañe a la recepción?

-Eso ya no es cosa tuya Sakura, tú me ha dicho que no querías venir… asique ya está.

-No creo que hayas encontrado a nadie- dijo Sakura llena de soberbia- además la única que iría contigo seria esa arrastrada que tienes por consejera y seguro que ella va con el Hyuga, que idiota si se piensa que algún día podrá pertenecer a la familia Hyuga- dijo con una risa falsa y maliciosa- bueno Naruto, si me pides perdón por lo de esta noche iré contigo.

Naruto no daba crédito a sus oídos, Sakura quería que él se arrastrara más de lo que ya lo hacía…

-No Sakura, no quiero ir contigo… -dijo Naruto por no discutir

-Muy bien, pero cuando te veas solo no vengas a mi llorando.- Sakura se dio la vuelta muy ofendida y salió de la habitación

Naruto miro el reloj y vio que ya era muy tarde y que debía irse o llegaría tarde, Tenten ya debía estar allí.

Tenten salió de casa a toda prisa… tenía que ver que todo en orden. Se había tomado más tiempo del necesario en la ducha, y ahora salía con prisa, pero aun salía a la hora justa, no llegaba tarde. Al llegar reviso el trabajo de los cocineros y se cercioro que los camareros estaban perfectamente arreglado y la media hora de esto llego Naruto con su traje de Hokage.

-Buenos días Tenten- dijo Naruto como si la hubiera visto en toda la noche.

-Buenos días Hokage Sama- le dijo Tenten con una sonrisa de complicidad- queréis el desayuno ahora mismo o esperareis a los otros Kages, los informantes de las nubes y de la lluvia me han dicho que ya han llegado a Konoka y que llegaran veinte minutos ya que están pasando la rutinaria inspección.

-No Tenten, estoy bien iré mi sitio y les esperare allí- Naruto se fue a sentar y un camarero fue detrás de él para retirarle la silla.- por cierto-le dijo Naruto a la chica- buen trabajo.

-Gracias Hokage Sama- Tenten se puso colorada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Naruto sabía lo importante que era para ella aquella recepción. Era tan preciosa… no entendía como Neji la dejaba pasar de aquella manera sin inmutarse.

-Naruto Kun- oyó una voz que provenía del vestíbulo que sin duda procedía de la Mizukage- como me alegro, por fin Hokage anda que no has dado la murga hasta que lo has conseguido- se rio con un risa estruendosa y exagerada acercándose cada vez más a donde estaban Naruto y Tenten

-Si, Ramen al final lo he conseguido-Naruto le dio un abrazo a la Mizukage y Tenten esbozo una sonrisa al oír el nombre de la Mizukage.

-Hokage Sama- dijo Tenten- si no deseáis nada más me retiro a vigilar las cosas…

-No Tenten- dijo Naruto levantándose y cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola hasta el sitio que había a su derecha- este tu sitio, tu vas a disfrutar esto tanto como todos los demás, tenemos profesionales encargándose de todo, asique tu solo disfruta.

Cuando Tenten iba a decir algo Naruto ya estaba echando su silla hacia atrás para que se sentara, asique la pareció una descortesía no hacer caso a su maestro asique sin más se sentó roja como un tomate.

-Muy bien Tenten- dijo la Mizukage- bueno te tuteo si no te importa ya que tanto te gusta mi nombre que sonríes cuando lo oyes-Tenten se quedo impresionadísima- soy muy perceptiva querida, no podrás hacer nada a mi lado sin que me entere- volvió a utilizar aquella risa estridente y tomo asiento- a quien esperamos Naruto Kun.

-Estamos esperando al Raikage- dijo Naruto mirando hacia los lados- no has traído sequito Ramen?

-Claro que si, lo que ocurre es que están revisando mi habitación para que todo este orden, no molestan verdad Naruto

-Están ustedes en su casa Mizukage Sama- se adelanto Tenten- para nosotros será un honor servirles en todo lo que deseen.

-Vaya que servicial eres querida… me gusta… desde luego mucho más que esa flower power andante que tienes por novia- dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto- por cierto… donde se encuentra?

-Indispuesta Ramen, Sakura esta indispuesta.

-Vaya no soy capaz de ocultar mi dolor- dijo la Mizukage con un tono irónico que hizo que Tenten volviera a reír y que Naruto se tuviera que reprimir para no echar un sonrisilla- Nada grave, supongo?

-Nada grave… solo un pequeño resfriado.

-Que supongo que la impedirá venir al baile de mañana- cuando lo dijo sonaba mas como un deseo que como una pregunta

Naruto no la pudo contestar justo en ese momento entraban el sequito de la Mizukage, los cuales se sentaron a su lado y el Raikage también con su sequito, al contrario que con Ramen, Naruto se levanto y le hizo una reverencia al Raikage, se veía que no eran amigos pero era un Kage mas asique se le invitaba a la ceremonia. En cuanto los últimos en entrar se sentaron el Hokage ordeno que ya podían traer el desayuno. Había de todo y no faltaba ni un detalle era un desayuno muy completo, Tenten lo sabía bien porque ella misma había hecho el menú de toda la comida que se serviría en la estancia de los Kages. Tardaron una hora en tomarse el desayuno entre charla y felicitaciones a Naruto.

-Yo me retiro a descansar Naruto Sama, ha sido un viaje muy duro- dijo el Raikage

-Como no, espero que sus habitaciones sean de su agrado, Tenten- Tenten miro a Naruto- llama al AMBU encargado de la seguridad del Raikage para que les acompañe a sus aposentos.

Tenten se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a una pared donde había paneles que parecían unas dianas para practicar con los kunais, saco su pergamino, tiro las armas de modo que estas formaron el dibujo de la villa oculta de las nubes en el primer panel

-Es un ninjutso especial que hace cada AMBU asignado a ustedes sepa que tiene que presentarse, mientras eso este clavado hay, significara que el AMBU está con ustedes.

-Vaya pasada Naruto Kun-dijo Ramen- Ha sido idea tuya Tenten?- la joven asintió con la cabeza

-Nadie podría hacer tan rápido un dibujo tan perfecto con armas- dijo Naruto mirando con orgullo a Tenten, lo que hizo que esta se pusiera absolutamente colorada.

Entonces llego el AMBU asignado para el Raikage. Era un Hyuga.

-Espero que esto sea una broma de mal gusto, Hokage Sama- Tenten giro la cabeza, el Raikage acababa de gritar aquello, pero ella no entendía el problema.

-No señor, los Hyuga me han pedido expresamente que fuera uno de ellos quien les vigilara, para que no volviera a pasar algo como lo que le ocurrió hace unos años a Hizashi Hyuga.

Hizashi era el nombre del padre de Neji, Tenten se quedo mirando más detenidamente al AMBU que debía cuidar al Raikage, no entendía que pasaba, pero si tenía que ver con Neji, se lo preguntaría a Naruto enseguida.

-Exijo verle la cara, quiero asegurarme de que no me matara el mismo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

El AMBU se quito la máscara y Tenten soltó un grito de sorpresa, el que estaba tras aquella mascara era Neji… asique aquella era la misión tan importante por la cual no podía ir al baile con ella.


	5. La sorpresa de Rock Lee

-Está bien, es suficiente circo por hoy, Hyuga, acompañe a los señores a sus aposentos- dijo Naruto.

Neji comenzó a andar en dirección a las habitaciones y el Raikage y su sequito lo siguieron hasta que se perdieron de la vista

-Bueno Naruto Kun yo también me voy a descansar- dijo Ramen con un bostezo y estirándose

Tenten repitió el proceso y rápidamente un AMBU llego al lugar para acompañarlos, esta vez no hubo objeciones y los de la villa de la lluvia se fueron tranquilamente a su cuarto, así Naruto y Tenten se quedaron solo con la compañía de los que recogían el desayuno.

-Antes de decirte nada vámonos de aquí, no sería bueno que todo el mundo se enterar de esto- dijo Naruto.

Subió por unas escaleras hacia el cuarto que ella misma había preparado para que tuviera tres habitaciones y un vestíbulo central en forma de círculo que comunicara las tres y que pertenecía a las parejas de la hoja.

-Bien, se que ha sido un poco raro, pero te pido Tenten, ya que yo voy a ser franco contigo que no le recrimines nada a Neji, está haciendo su trabajo, son ordenes de Hinata y además son un honor para él y pido además que me dejes contar la historia que no pareces ni objetes nada, está bien?- una vez Tenten había asentido con la cabeza Naruto continuo- Hace ya varios años, unos un ninjas de la aldea oculta de las nubles intentaron raptar a Hinata para hacerse con el secreto del Byakugan, pero el padre de Hina les mató y ellos pidieron como venganza el cuerpo del líder de los Hyuga asique Hiashi Hyuga debía de ser entregado a los de la aldea de las nubes, pero Hizashi decidió sacrificarse por su hermano ya que a él le podían matar y el secreto del byakugan no correría peligro gracias al sello maldito. Entonces Hinata me pidió que para que no se repitiera esa barbaridad les dejáramos a ellos vigilar al Raikage, y Neji dijo que quería ser él personalmente, Shikamaru y yo le pedimos que dejara a otro hacerlo, que a ti te haría muy feliz ir con él al baile… pero ya ves… poco caso nos hizo.

-Y porque yo no sabía nada esto Naruto Sama?

-Otra petición de Neji, no quería mezclarte en esto y pensaba que si lo sabías intentarías protegerle- Naruto se acerco a Tenten, pensando que ella no explotaría como hacia como Sakura- Tenten, cuando todo esto acabe podrás hacer lo que creas mejor, pero es importante para Neji.

-Tranquilo señor, no hare nada, ahora si me permite me voy a mi habitación, necesito descansar antes de la comida- Naruto asintió con la cabeza y Tenten se fue a su habitación.

Tenten estuvo horas llorando, ya estaba harta de que Neji la ocultara hasta que el mínimo detalle de su vida, no se sentía como su novia… ya no sabía que podía hacer para que Neji confiara en ella, no le había demostrado que era de fiar… que siempre había guardado cada pequeño secreto del alma del Hyuga… no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero al mediodía llegó uno de sus ayudantes y le aviso que Tsuchikage ya estaba en la mesa con su sequito. Tenten no contesto, se levanto se lavo la cara y salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras que llevaban al comedor y se sentó a la derecha de Naruto sin decir ni hola al Kage de la aldea de la tierra. Comieron entre conversaciones al parecer el Raikage y el Tsuchikage era amigos asique la comida se hizo más agradable para él, y además de la figura de la aldea de las nubes no estaba asique eso significaba que Neji no estaba por allí. Al acabar Naruto le dijo a los Kages que podían dar un paseo por la villa y ver lo rápido que progresaban los trabajos de reconstrucción gracias al planing de su ayudante Shikamaru y que le recomendó que para merendar se fueran a Ichikaru a la mejor tienda de Ramen del mundo. Naruto no sabía si le haría caso… pero al menos el solo había intentado que no se pasaran la vida en su recamara.

-Todo delicioso Tenten, has hecho un trabajo magnifico.

-Gracias Naruto Sama- dijo Tenten sin mucho ánimo- iré a recibir al Kazekage a la puerta, mis informantes dicen que está a punto de llegar y a avisar al AMBU Rock Lee para que esté preparado.

-Tenten chan por favor… alegra esa cara.

-Si es una orden la cumpliré, pero si no lo es te ruego que no me obligues a reír- un camarero llego y la dijo algo al oído- el Kazekage ya ha llegado, vamos Hokage Sama.

Naruto se levanto y camino hacia el vestíbulo donde se encontraban, Gaara el Kazekage y Temari y Kankuro sus hermanos y consejeros. Tenten le hizo una reverencia a Gaara y se fue a abrazar a su amiga Temari… hacia mucho que no la veía y la había echado mucho de menos, tras eso le dio la mano a Kankuro. Naruto por su parte abrazo a Gaara, para el siempre había sido como si fueran hermanos y le dio la mano a Temari y a Kankuro.

-Un verdadero placer teneros en la villa- dijo Naruto.

-Nosotros somos lo encantados por su invitación Hokage Sama-dijo Temari

-Necesito ir a descansar, ha sido un viaje muy largo- dijo el Kazekage

- Claro… ¿Ustedes harán los mismo?-dijo Tenten preguntándoles a Temari y a Kankuro

-Yo personalmente- dijo Temari con una sonrisa- preferiría ir a dar una vuelta por Konoha

-Y visitar mi despacho tal vez Temari San- dijo Naruto divertido

-Eres muy listo Naruto, ya sabemos porque eres Hokage

-Yo te acompañare- dijo Tenten- y usted Kankuro?

-A mi me apetecería estar contemplándote todo el día- Tenten se puso roja hasta los tobillos y Temari puso cara de exasperación- pero creo que por el momento me conformare con descansar, pero antes dime… tienen dueño esos ojos tan bonitos?

-Ya basta Kankuro- corto Gaara al marionetista- vas a conseguir que se desmaye

Tenten estaba ya a punto de una embolia cerebral se recompuso y condujo a todos hacia el salón donde estaban los llamadores de los AMBU de cada villa y de nuevo con una habilidad que dejo a todo perplejos dibujo el símbolo de la arena. De las sombras apareció Rock Lee como un rayo verde para atender la llamada de Tenten

-Lee acompaña al Kazekage a su cuarto

Tenten no supo decir porque al ver a Gaara se puso completamente rojo y empezó a hablar de manera nerviosa para decir que aceptaba su orden. Sin embargo Gaara estaba pálido y rígido, la kunoichi no entendía que estaba pasando allí.

-Pasa algo AMBU Lee?

-No, Hokage Sama- Lee dio un salto al oír la voz de Naruto

-Bien, entonces cumple la orden

-Déjalo Naruto, Kankuro es un buen ninja, el me protegerá- dijo Gaara- Tu AMBU no parece muy dispuesto

-Eso no es así Gaara- dijo Lee adelantándose a Naruto y a Tenten y dejando a esta con la boca abierta- será para mí un honor protegerte, solo espero no decepcionarte

-Gaara?- repitió Kankuro- muestra más respeto al Kazek..

-Está bien Kankuro- le paro Gaara- Lee serias tan amable de llevarnos a nuestro sitio de descanso…

-Claro que si Kazekage Sama- dijo Lee adoptando su clásica forma militar, que utilizaba cuando Gai sensei le daba una orden.

Lee emprendió la marcha y Gaara y Kankuro le siguieron iban demasiado separados y andando se manera poco natural, pero al menos ya se habían movido.

-Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí?- dijo Tenten estupefacta ante el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

-No tengo ni idea de que ha pasado- dijo Temari- pero cuando mas he flipado ha sido cuando Gaara no le ha dicho nada a Lee por llamarle por su nombre… a los únicos que nos los permite es a nosotros y a Naruto.

-Quien sabe que se traerán entre manos estos dos- dijo Naruto, aunque parecía que sabia más de lo que decía.

Cuando Tenten iba decirle a Temari que se fueran yendo para el despacho de Naruto para ver a Shikamaru, este apareció por la puerta y Temari al verle se fue corriendo hacia él y le dio un abrazo enorme y un beso.

-SHIKAAAAAAAA KUUUUUUUUUUN!- gritó Temari cuando se soltó del beso.

- Temari te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así cuando haya gente cerca… que problemáticas sois las mujeres- dijo Shikamaru

-No pasa nada Shikamaru, lleváis mucho sin veros, es lógico que tu novia se alegre de verte…

-Gracias Hokage, venía a infórmale que las misiones ya están repartidas como me ha dicho y el despacho cerrado- hablaba a Naruto, pero no podía quitar la mirada de Temari que en ese momento estaba abrazada a él.

-Gracias Shikamaru, puedes ir a disfrutar de lo que te queda de día…

Shikamaru le dio la gracias a Naruto y salió por la puerta con Temari, para ellos era muy duro estar separados tanto tiempo, pero sabían que la obligación que tenían para con los Kages de sus respectivas villas era muy importante. Cuando los dos enamorados salían entró en la residencia Ino… traía una carta en la mano. Al ver a pasar a Shikamaru con Temari abrazados los miro con asco y sé que mirándolos hasta que salieron por la puerta.

-Buenos días Ino- dijo Naruto haciéndose notar- ¿querías algo?

-Si Hokage Sama- dijo Ino en el tono más pelota que pudo adoptar, acercándose a Naruto y dándole la carta- Sakura San me manda para daros esto y para deciros que tiene que hablar con usted, personalmente y a solas- miro a Tenten para enfatizar el a solas.

-Sabes donde esta Sakura en este momento.

-Si señor, está trabajando en el hospital señor, es una mujer muy trabajadora- con el tono que lo decía le faltaba… no como otras…- si lo deseáis yo misma os acompañare hasta su encuentro.

-Puff… si no queda más remedio- dijo Naruto y Tenten no pudo contener la risa, pero Naruto la miro y la sonrió para que se callara, era una sonrisa de complicidad, pero al callarse Tenten, a Ino le pareció que una reprimenda del Hokage- Vamos Ino, Tenten que para mi regreso todo esté dispuesto para la cena… creo que esta conversación se alargara más de lo que me gustaría.

Naruto se fue con Ino dejando a Tenten sola dando vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que había pasado entre Lee y Gaara. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidió que subiría a su habitación a leer un rato, antes de la cena. Subió las escaleras hacia su recamara y por el camino se encontró a Lee haciendo guardia en la puerta. Normalmente los AMBU´s estaban vigilando en el hol individual de cada Kage, pero Lee por algo que no Tenten no podía explicar estaba fuera.

-Hola Lee ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vigilar- dijo Lee con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Vigilar?, pero si estas fuera del hol…

-Es que el Kazekage me ha pedido que me quede aquí fuera y ha forrado la pared de arena para que no pueda oír lo que dicen dentro- siguió diciendo Lee con su risa nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa Lee, porque estas tan nervioso?

-No estoy nervioso linda flor.

-Lee, no me mientas lo que ha pasado antes con el Kazekage no es normal y no me digas que no pasa nada porque no me lo creo.

Lee se quedo mirando la pared y puso una oreja en ella a ver si escucha algo dentro, pero a los pocos segundos se retiro.

-Está bien Tenten chan, pero no puedes hablar de esto con nadie- estaba nervioso, parecía que iba a contar su mayor secreto y tenía miedo que alguien lo escuchara- no se lo he contado ni a Gai sensei.

-Ay Lee! Me estas preocupando…

-No Tenten, tranquila, veras te tengo que contar una historia…

FLASH BACK

Lee estaba en su cama esperando a que Tsunade Sama se presentara para decirle en que iba a consistir su operación, aunque Lee ya sabía que era a vida o muerte ya que el combate con Gaara de la arena le había dejado inservible. Gai Sensei y Tenten estaban sentados y hablando con él para tranquilizarle. Entonces entro la Hokage con Gaara.

-Buenos días Rock Lee

-Buenos días señora Tsunade-dijeron todos recelosos de ver al chico de la arena

-Vamos a operarte esta tarde- dijo Tsunade entrando al grano- ya sabes que te dijimos que sería una operación muy complicada y que pondrías en peligro tu vida, aun así ¿sigues queriendo operarte?

-Si señora- dijo Lee con la poca voz que le quedaba por el cansancio

-Bien, Gai me podéis acompañar los dos por favor, Gaara tiene que decirle una cosa a Lee- los dos se quedaron donde estaban y no hicieron el menor movimiento- vamos por favor, viene en son de paz, no va a hacerle nada a Lee.

Salieron muy recelosos de lo que hacían, pero era una orden de la Hokage, asique salieron sin decir ni una palabra.

-Como estas Rock Lee?- dijo Gaara

-Pues ya ves, no muy bien- dijo el ninja- pero saldré de esta seguro, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, aunque a ti no te costara nada dejarme medio muerto.

-Te aseguro que para mí no significo nada dejarte así… eras unos mas de mis vencidos.

-Lo sé… por eso no entiendo que haces aquí… si te hubiera dado igual verme morir que no.

-Ya antes no me importaba, pero en la segunda fase del examen de chounin me toco luchar contra Uchiha Sasuke… y el combate se nos fue de las manos a ambos, y al final Naruto fue el que acabo por vencerme y demostrarme que no todo el mundo me odia ni piensa que soy un monstruo, que puedo tener amigos si fuera más amable, como le paso a él… y bueno- el joven pelirrojo hizo una pausa- he decidido empezar mi enmienda en la hoja corriendo yo con los gasto de tu operación y de tu baja…

-QUUUUUEEEEE?-dijo Lee con los ojos como platos- no es necesario Gaara, era un combate, no tienes que hacer eso… yo…

Gaara se acerco al joven, ya que hasta ese momento se había mantenido cerca de la puerta sin querer acercarse demasiado por si provocaba el rechazo del joven moreno. Se puso a su lado en la cama y por Lee vio sus ojos de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho con el

-Por favor Rock Lee- suplico el joven al cual se le empezaban a resbalar lagrima de los ojos- déjeme ayudarle y perdóneme por lo que hice… solo quiero eso… lo otro es solo dinero.

-No te preocupes Gaara, estas perdonado- dijo Lee cogiéndole la mano a Gaara lo que hizo que este levantara la cabeza- y gracias.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-Después de la operación que, como sabes, fue todo un existo… hemos seguido carteándonos y las dos veces que he ido de misión a la arena hemos quedado los dos para charlar

-Claro por eso al despertarnos en la arena nunca sabíamos dónde estabas- pero a Tenten le seguía sin cuadrar aquello- pero no lo entiendo Lee, que tiene de malo que tu y Gaara seáis amigos.

-Tenten- dijo Lee con gravedad- la última vez que estuvimos en la arena, justo antes del desastre de pain, Gaara me besó.

Tenten abrió mucho los ojos, eran como si las palabras de su amigo no fueran reales y estuviera oyendo un cotilleo sin fundamento. Lee la miro como esperando obtener una repuesta a aquello pero Tenten no dijo nada, estaba tan impresionada que le era imposible reaccionar ante aquello.

Bueno una vez mas aqui teneis mi fic... gracias de nuevo por todos vuestros comentarios y sugerencias... en especial quiero darle la gracias Loquin, que me ha seguido desde el primer cap y que me anima mucho a seguir con sus comentarios me gustaria saber algo mas de ti hazte cuenta o algo okis?, gracias a el en particular y a los demás en general. Hasta el siguiente capitulo


	6. Momentos Especiales parte 1

Tenten abrió mucho los ojos, eran como si las palabras de su amigo no fueran reales y estuviera oyendo un cotilleo sin fundamento. Lee la miro como esperando obtener una repuesta a aquello pero Tenten no dijo nada, estaba tan impresionada que le era imposible reaccionar ante aquello. En ese momento aparecieron unos de los camareros

-Señorita Tenten- la llamo lo que hizo que esta despertara de su asombro- la cena ya esta lista, desea que avise a los Kages?

-No, debemos esperar a que vuelva el Hokage de su reunión, pero vayan disponiendo la mesa para la cena.

Tenten le hecho una última mirada a su amigo y cuando iba a bajar la escaleras en dirección al salón oyó un grito ensordecedor que salía de la habitación del Raikage. Tenten corrió hacia allí seguida de Lee. Ambos sabían que Neji se encontraba allí y a pesar de sus obligaciones no iban a dejar que le pasara nada.

-MALDITO FISGON- gritaba desesperado el Raikage- ¿COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR EN MI HABITACION, COBARDE HYUGA?, PAGARAS MUY CARO ESTA INVASION DE MI INTIMIDAD

-Que ocurre aquí?- dijo Tenten que acaba de llegar corriendo a donde se encontraba el problema… nunca hubiera imaginado que el pasillo se le hiciera tan largo.

-Señora Tenten, este AMBU insolente ha entrado en mi cuarto.

-Con que fin has hecho AMBU Hyuga?- dijo Tenten intentando suavizar las cosas, cuando el Raikage iba a replicar Tenten alzo una mano- déjele explicarse Raikage Sama.

-No te metas en esto Tenten- dijo Neji en su tono más orgulloso- esto es un asunto de los Hyuga

Tenten retrocedió un momento ante aquello, pero fue un breve instante, allí ella era la ley mientras Naruto no estuviera y no iba dejar que un AMBU la replicara.

-No AMBU Hyuga, mientras el Hokage no esté responderás ante mi por tus actos o pagaras caro haber violado la intimidad de un Kage.

-Simplemente quería comprobar que el Raikage no tenía ninguna intención de atacar a mi familia

-Y APROBECHASTE QUE HABIA SALIDO DE MI HABITACION PARA FISGAR COBARDE

-BASTA- dijo Tenten- vamos a calmarnos todos y a volver a la normalidad, Neji sigue haciendo guardia y sin armarla, por favor.

-No, ni hablar- dijo el Raikage- no pienso consentir mas este atropello a mi persona

-Está bien señor tranquilo, Lee, quédate aquí vigilando y Neji vete a buscar a Shikamaru que está en su casa para que venga y ponga un AMBU libre al Raikage Sama- cuando Neji iba replicar que debía ser él quien vigilara al Raikage- AMBU Hyuga, ahora mismo y sin discutir.

Neji se fue con aire ofendido pero sabía que no podía replicarle a Tenten, era la encarga cuando no estaba el Hokage. Tenten dejo la escena y cuando bajo la escalera hacia el vestíbulo se encontró a Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari y Neji en dirección a donde ella se encontraba

-Que ha pasado Tenten?- le pregunto Naruto a la kunoichi antes de que esta pudiera decir nada

-Neji ha entrado en la habitación del Raikage Sama y este se ha puesto tan furioso que no quiere que Neji vuelva.

-Shikamaru, ordena a algún AMBU libre que se ocupe de esto- ordeno Naruto intentado poner orden.

-No hay ningún AMBU disponible para esto maestro, están todos o fuera vigilando o bien en misiones para la comunidad. Debido a situación de la villa no estamos en privilegio de dejar a nadie descansando.

Naruto estaba muy enfadado, se le veía rojo de rabia, estaba claro que consideraba el acto de Neji como una ofensa a su confianza.

-¿Tenten, quien esta ahora mismo arriba vigilando al Raikage?- pregunto Naruto

-Rock Lee, Hokage Sama

- ¿y mi hermano?- dijo Temari

- El Kazekage ha reusado a ser vigilado por Lee, asique lo que podíamos hacer es cambiar a Neji por Lee y asi no habría más problemas.

-No- dijo el Hokage y miro a Neji- Estas retirado de este caso, has traicionado mi confianza. Serás uno más a mi mesa, como acompañante al baile de Tenten- se volvió hacia Shikamaru- Trae a uno de los que vigila la residencia y ponlo a vigilar al Raikage y que el AMBU Rock Lee vuelva a su lugar- dijo Naruto y empezó a andar para subir las escaleras en dirección a las habitaciones de los Kages.

-No Naruto , eso no puede ser-dijo Tenten- Ya has oído a Shikamaru, cada uno tiene su papel, además si yo voy con Neji, tu iras solo- Tenten dijo eso sin entender muy bien porque le importaba tanto que Naruto fuera solo si ella ya podía ir con quien quería

-Tenten, Neji es tu novio, te doy la oportunidad de ir con quien deseas, dejalo estar… no pasara nada porque haya un AMBU menos fuera, Shikamaru ve a por uno de los que hay fuera y traelo aquí- dijo Naruto y Shikamaru salió disparado a por un AMBU suplente- yo voy arriba a presentarle mis disculpas al Raikage. Tenten, ordena a unos de los camareros que vaya a por Sakura.

- Para que?- dijo la Kunoichi de manera descarada- para arrodillarte y pedirla disculpas por no tratarla como la niña mimada y consentida que es… no Hokage Sama no de nuevo, ella no quiere venir contigo, le gustaría venir con Sasuke…

Y A TI SI TE GUSTARIA VENIR CONMIGO?- grito Naruto- acaso me acompañas al baile porque me amas… no seas ridícula Tenten, ve con tu novio deja que me preocupe por mis problemas y ahora haz lo que te he mandado- y dándose la vuelta se fue para subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación del Raikage.

Tenten se encaro a Neji, estaba furiosa con el, no sabia porque, si porque había conseguido que Naruto la gritara o porque deseaba mas ir a baile con Naruto que con el.

-Yo mismo ire a por Sakura- dijo Neji y sin decir nada mas se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Tenten miro hacia abajo, estaba tan enfadada con el ninja, su amiga Temari se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella tampoco entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, porque Tenten tendría que estar feliz de que Neji fuera su acompañante, pero estaba allí, triste y sin poder explicar porque.

-Tenten San- dijo Shikamaru que acababa de aparecer con el AMBU suplente- me encargo yo de subirlo si quieres.

-No dejalo Shikamaru, iré yo, tu si no te importa dile a los camareros que vayan sirviendo la cena y que vayan a avisar a los Kages- se dirigió al AMBU- sígueme.

Tenten subió la escaleras como había hecho Naruto hace unos minutos en dirección al mismo lugar y dijo al joven donde tenia que situarse y le explico lo que tenia que hacer. Cuando acabo el chico asintió con la cabeza en señal de que lo había entendido todo. Y Tenten se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto.

-Se puede pasar?- dijo la Kunoichi que todavía estaba temerosa de que Naruto la diera un grito como el de antes

-Si, puedes pasar- dijo Naruto con voz triste

-Ya he puesto un AMBU en la puerta y le he explicado lo que tiene que hacer- decía la Tenten como si hablarara con su jefe y no con un amigo- y el AMBU Hyuga ha ido a avisar a vuestra novia Hokage Sama, si no quereis nada más bajad a cenar porque los demás Kages ya han sido avisados.

-Quedate Tenten por favor- dijo Naruto, se dio la vuelta y estaba con la cara hinchada y roja- siento haberte dicho eso, pero lo que ha pasado con Neji me ha dado mucha rabia.

- Entiendo que la traición sea dura- dijo la joven Kunoichi acercándose a el- supongo que será una vergüenza para ti tener que pedir perdón al Raikage.

-Eso no me ha importado tanto, sabía que Neji iba a tener muy vigilado al Raikage, Hinata me pidió que fuera todo lo transigente que pudiera en ese tema. Y yo lo he sido, nunca le he dicho nada , supongo que en el fondo me alegrababa de que estuviera ocupado.

-Pero Naruto Sama, no lo entiendo, si no esta enfadado por un desacato de Neji…

- No lo se Tenten- dijo Naruto interrumpiéndola- creo que me he dado cuenta poco a poco de tus diferencias con las de Sakura. Anoche me lo pasé muy bien aunque yo durmiera en el sofá y tu arriba me he sentido mucho mas cercano a ti de lo que jamás lo he estado con Sakura. A los dos nos dejo el Kyubi sin padres, nos gusta el ramen, disfrutamos de nuestro trabajo sin pisotear a nadie para ser mejores. Claro tu estas muy enamorada de Neji y yo soy idiota porque siempre me acaba gustando alguien que no… - Naruto se volvió a dar la vuelta y tenia a Tenten a un paso de él- ¿siente lo mismo?

Tenten y Naruto estaba a escasos centímetros, nada de aquello tenia sentido, ambos tenían una pareja, pero se habían sentido atraídos y querían que esa atracción se llevara a cabo. Cuando estaban a punto de juntar sus labios Sakura entro, sin llamar, y tuvieron que separarse muy rápido para no ser descubiertos.

-Buenas noches- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de satisfacción- puedo pasar o estais tratando algo importante

-Nada tan importante como tu Sakura- dijo Tenten en tono ironico- Naruto Sama me voy, en cuanto puedan- dijo Tenten refiendose a los dos- bajen a cenar.

Cuando Tenten salió por la puerta dio un portazo, odiaba a Sakura con toda su alma, siempre se metia en todo lo que a ella le importaba. Cuando llegaba a la escalera se encontró con Hinata y Neji.

-Tenten Chan- dijo Hinata al verla- Naruto Kun esta en su habitación?- Tenten asintió con la cabeza- esta ocupado?

-No Hinata chan, no esta haciendo nada importante, puedes pasar y metele prisa porque la cena se enfría, os ordenare un plato mas para que te quedes a cenar.

-Gracias Tenten- dijo yéndose

Tenten y Neji se quedaron a solas y esperando cada uno que hablara el otro, lo que produjo fue un momento incomodo

-Me voy a ordenar un plato mas para tu prima

-Espera Tenten- dijo Neji- quiero pedirte algo.

- Ahora mismo no puede ser Neji, tengo que trabajar, me lo dices durante la cena.

Al bajar al salón ya estaban todos los Kages sentados en la mesa. Neji la seguía muy de cerca algo que la hacia sentirse incomoda, lo que acababa de pasar con Naruto había sido muy desconcertante, pero ahora estaba con Sakura, su novia, e iba a ir al baile con ella, asique realmente lo que había pasado daba igual ahora mismo.

-Donde esta Naruto, Tenten San?- dijo Gaara

-Eso, Gaarita, tenemos hambre Tenten Chan- dijo Ramen, la Mizukage, lo que hizo que Temari y Lee soltaran una pequeña risilla.

-No se te ocurra volver a llamarme Gaarita- dijo el Kazekage con voz amenazante

-Eres un borde- dijo la Mizukage sacándole la lengua-Donde esta Naruto, Tenten- repitió Ramen.

-Ya estoy aqui Mizukage Sama- dijo Naruto entrando por la puerta de la mano de Sakura, lo que hizo que Tenten le subiera una rabia enorme por verlos asi y que Ramen pusiera cara de asco- Tenten ya puedes decir a los camareros que traigan la cena- al decir esto la kunoichi salió de la sala- ya me perdonaran los señores y la señora- dijo a Ramen y haciendo un leve reverencia- haber tardado tanto, pero tenia que arreglar asuntos personales- Tenten había vuelto con los camareros y la comida, mientras Hinata entraba por otra puerta.


	7. Momentos Especiales parte 2

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con la siguiente parte de mi fic! En este fic hay una pequeña parte que es yaoi GaaLee, no afecta para nada al Naruten, pero es muy bonito (no porque lo haya escrito yo jaja) espero que os guste, un beso.

* * *

Los que quedaban de pie, Neji, Naruto, Tenten, Sakura y Hinata se sentaron más o menos por parejas pues Kiba no estaba por lo cual Hinata estaba sola, como miembro del Souke. El ambiente era tenso. El Raikage miraba a Hinata con cara de deseo y Neji le fulminaba con la mirada. Naruto, Ramen y Sakura charlaban tranquilamente aunque la Mizukage mataba a Sakura con mirada pues le caía fatal y no lo ocultaba ni un momento. El Kazekage comía normal, intercambiando de vez en cuando unas palabras con sus hermanos y con Shikamaru, pero miraba de reojo a Lee que estaba alrededor de la mesa como el resto de los AMBU, y se ponía rojo cuando se acordaba que se había reído cuando Ramen le había llamado Gaarita. Lee por su parte estaba muy rígido. Tenten en ese momento simplemente observaba el panorama de la mesa y charlaba con Hinata. Una vez termino la cena, Naruto se levanto se puso recto y comenzó a hablar.

-Bien… el día de hoy ha sido largo, mañana es la recepción, así que no os hare sufrirme otro día mas, mañana podéis comer aquí o fuera y a la hora que queráis. A las diez estad aquí para la recepción que constara de baile, bufet libre y un pequeño discurso mío- Tras una pequeña pausa Naruto añadió- Cada AMBU acompañe a su Kage y acompañantes. Buenas noches señores.

-Un momento Naruto Sama- dijo Hinata cuando todos se estaban levantando- me gustaría pedir perdón al Raikage por la actuación de Neji San, pero la responsabilidad es mía, pues soy la líder del clan Hyuga, le ordené que le tuviera vigilado porque no quería que se repitiera la situación de la última vez. Le pido perdón por la incomodidad que le hayan causado, pero era necesaria…

El Raikage gruño como respuesta a aquello, lo que Hinata entendió como un sí y se volvió a sentar. Una vez ocurrido esto Naruto se levanto cogió de la mano a Sakura y salieron de la habitación, Neji se levanto y el, Hinata y Tenten se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida.

-Te acompañare a casa Hinata Sama- insistió Neji

-No Neji Oniisan me apetece ir sola y dar una pequeña vuelta hasta la casa de Kiba- Neji la miro con desaprobación- Vamos Oniisan tengo ya edad y nivel ninja suficiente para que me cuides tanto- dijo Hina malinterpretando la mirada de su primo- quédate con Tenten que le haces mas falta que a mí.

-Está bien Hinata pero cuídate por favor

Hinata se fue andando despacio en dirección a la casa de su prometido.

-Bueno, nos podemos ir a dormir- dijo Tenten- ha sido un día duro, con mucho trabajo y necesito dormir.

-Está bien Tenten, te dejare la cama si estas tan cansada.

- Yo pensaba que durmiéramos los dos en la cama

-No lo sé Tenten… -dijo Neji dudando.

Vamos Neji Kun- suplico la joven- solo quiero abrazarte.

Neji simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Tenten sonrió, por fin iba a dormir con su novio, aunque no sabía si le hubiera apetecido dormir con Naruto. Llegaron a la habitación y entraron había una cama matrimonial muy grande en la que por lo menos cabían cuatro personas, cuando se había tumbado antes no le había parecido tan enorme. Neji también pareció notarlo pues estaba rojo lo que le hacía parecerse mucho a su prima.

-Bueno Neji, ¿tú tienes sueño?

-La verdad es que no, anoche dormí mucho para estar hoy lo más descansado posible para vigilar al Raikage. Pero si tú quieres dormir, podemos dormir.

-Está bien- dijo la joven empezando a quitarse la ropa

-¡¿Qué haces?

-Ponerme la yukata- respondió esta- no querrás que duerma con ropa- dijo mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba del traje ninja.

Neji no la miraba, estaba rojísimo, parecía a Hinata cuando veía a Kiba sin camiseta, nunca había visto a Tenten así a pesar de que era su novia. Se empezó a desnudar el también para ponerse su respectiva yukata.

-Sabes que ahora mismo eres igual que Hinata- dijo Tenten divertida una vez que se había cambiado por completo.

-Bueno metámonos en la cama- dijo Neji saltando a la cama y arropándose rápidamente.

Tenten no quería dormir, se tumbo y se acerco a él, le abrazo y estuvo ahí un par de minutos, pero seguía sin darle sueño. Tenten levanto un poco la cabeza y empezó a besarle el cuello a Neji y este puso mas rígido que antes, pero ella no se cortó, si quería que se parara tendría que pararla él. Empezó a morderle su oreja y Neji se estremeció pero seguio con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse. Tenten le desabrocho la yukata. Empezó a tocar su torso, era un torso atlético lleno de músculos y esto volvía loca a la kunoichi. Neji se dejaba tocar pero cuando Tenten le abrió la yukata si abrió los ojos. Tenten seguía tocándole, volvió a morderle el cuello y empezó a bajarle la mano al calzoncillo y una vez llego toco el pene del chico por encima del calzoncillo y lo noto muy duro, lo que la excito muchísimo. Cuando se lo toco Neji pego un brinco pero siguió sin pararla. Entonces la chica fue a meter la mano por debajo y ahí fue donde Neji se planto.

-No Tenten, ya es suficiente

-Pero Neji nos estábamos divirtiendo- dijo Tenten volviéndolo a intentar pero el Hyuga se lo volvió a impedir.

-No Tenten por favor, solo te pido que esperes un poco, aun no puede ser.

- Cuando podrá ser?- dijo la joven refunfuñando- siempre es todo para luego…

-Mañana podrás hacer lo que quieras- dijo Neji.

-Mañana? Y en que se va a diferenciar hoy de mañana?

- No te preocupes pequeña-dijo Neji dándole un beso en la frente- mañana lo sabrás

-Muy bien- dijo la joven poco convencida- entonces me dormiré- Tenten se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos.

-No querías que durmiéramos abrazados?

Tenten se dio la vuelta y le miro y sonriendo se acerco a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se tumbo en su pectoral deseando que aquella noche no acabara. La joven se levanto a las cuatro de la mañana, estaba de lado y con Neji pasando el brazo por encima de ella. Intento quitarse con cuidado el brazo de encima y se levanto de la cama. Tenía mucha sed, así que decidió bajar a la cocina a por un poco de agua, se acomodo la yukata y salió por la puerta. Al salir vio a Temari que entraba por la puerta del hall privado.

-Hola Tenten-dijo la joven que llevaba un bol de fresas en la mano

-Mucho hambre amiga?- dijo Tenten con una sonrisilla picara

-Es que el ejercicio físico me da hambre.

Tras decir eso se metió a la habitación, cuando cerró la puerta a Tenten le dio la impresión de que no iban a dejar de tener ejercicio físico esa noche. Cuando salió al pasillo oyó un murmullo.

-Ya se ha ido- oyó una voz que parecía la de Lee

-Está bien Lee, por donde íbamos- era la voz de Gaara, ambos estaban hablando en el pasillo

-Ha sido un raro- dijo el chico de verde- estábamos muy rígidos, como si no nos conociéramos de nada- Tenten se metió en la puerta de la Mizukage que estaba enfrente de la de ellos para poder verles mejor.

-No debí hacer eso en la arena- dijo Gaara sin mirar a Lee, adoptando su pose normal de frio- Te fuiste tan rápido que no pude pedirte perdón.

-No es necesario que pidieras perdón, la llama de la juventud sale cuando menos te lo imaginas- Lee dio salto y se puso de cara a Gaara- simplemente me asuste, yo llevaba muchos años enamorado de Sakura chan…

-Yo nunca había estado enamorado de nadie, casi me costó aprender a querer a mis hermanos hasta que conocí a Naruto. Pero cuando empezaste la rehabilitación y cuando empezamos a quedar y a vernos más a menudo… cuando deseaba que tuvieras que hacer una misión a la arena me fui dando cuenta poco a poco que pensaba mucho en ti. Y no sé cómo me atreví a darte ese beso- El pelirrojo bajo de nuevo la cabeza de señal de vergüenza.

-Fue precioso Gaara de verdad, a mi me encantó, pero no se…- Tenten pego un respingo cuando vio que Gaara se acercaba a Lee, lo que hizo que el ninja de la hoja se pusiera muy colorado.

-Para mí también lo fue Lee, pero si lo fue, porque no podemos repetirlo, porque no podemos dejar de ocultarnos.

- Se lo he contado a Tenten esta tarde- Tenten pensaba que Gaara le iba a reprender por ello pero simplemente le paso la mano por el hombro y al hacerlo miró la cara de Lee, el estaba llorando- Cuando se lo dije se le desencajo la cara y no me ha mirado mas desde ese momento.

-Lee estaría sorprendida, Tenten no parece una homófoba- dijo Gaara- Naruto no tendría alguien así como su consejera.

-No sé Gaara, no sé qué haría si mi linda flor me dejara de hablar- dijo Lee aumentando el lloro

-Lee, ella no hará eso, pero aunque lo haga…- Gaara le cogió la cara- yo siempre voy a estar contigo, para sacarte de cualquier hoyo.

Lee le quitó la mano de Gaara de su cara y cogió la cabeza del Kazekage con las dos manos, se acercó a su boca y le beso intensamente, la joven nunca había visto a su amigo besar a nadie y le impresiono bastante… no porque fuera Gaara, si no porque era Lee besando. Se pararon para respirar y Gaara le volvió a coger como si necesitara de su boca para poder vivir, como si la boca del pelinegro fuera su oxigeno. Tenten salió de allí, pensaba que ya se había metido suficiente en la intimidad de su mejor amigo. Mientras bajaba a la cocina a por el agua pensaba que al día siguiente tendría que hablar con Lee, para decirle que a ella le parecía fenomenal lo de Gaara. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Naruto, estaba bebiendo un poco de zumo.

-Ah! Hola Tenten Chan.

-Hola Naruto Sama.

-Sama otra vez?- dijo Naruto- yo pensaba que eso ya lo habíamos superado.

-Eras chan… cuando eras mi pareja de baile, ahora eres simplemente mi Hokage.

-Que querías Tenten?- protesto Naruto- Neji ya no tiene nada que hacer, por lo cual no podía ir contigo, no podía ir yo en lugar de tu novio.

- Sakura también podía ir sin embargo no querías ir con ella.

- Sakura y yo discutimos y ella no quería ir conmigo- alzo la voz Naruto.

- Neji y yo también discutimos, te lo conté.

-Si, pero la causa de la discusión en parte era porque Neji no podía ir- Naruto cambio de actitud y se acerco a ella- ya te dije antes que haberme humillado ante Sakura por decima vez no era lo que quería, yo quería ir contigo, desde que te lo pedí quería hacerlo, no lo hice porque no hubiera otra Tenten chan.

-Yo también quería ir contigo-dijo Tenten acercándose ambos un poco mas- me gustaba la idea de que por una vez alguien estuviera interesado en hacer algo conmigo sin que tuviera en cuenta nada mas, ni familia, ni reglas, ni quien nos pudiera ver…

-Ya no se puede hacer nada Tenten chan, ve con Neji y dejemos esto como esta.

-Naruto Baka, crees que puedes decirme lo que soltaste en tu habitación y dejar esto así?

-Lo siento Tenten chan, se que lo que hice no está bien, pero fue la verdad- El hokage salió de la habitación sin esperarla, la chica tomo agua y salió de la cocina, pensando que los hombres era todos unos críos que no sabían lo que querían.


	8. La mañana antes del evento

A la mañana siguiente se levantó de la cama y Neji ya no estaba allí, pero al lado de ella, en la cama, había una caja y una nota de Neji que decía: "Te dejo un Kimono para lo de la cena de esta noche, ponte guapa, será especial". Tenten sacó de la caja un kimono y vio que era de un color blanco muy bonito y con un pájaro bordado a la espalda. Era precioso. Tenten lo abrazó, lo dobló y lo volvió a meter en la caja. Miró el reloj, eran las diez de la mañana, aunque no tenía por qué decidió bajar a desayunar. Cuando llegó al salón sólo estaba Sakura.

-Buenos días Sakura san- dijo Tenten al sentarse en la mesa.

Sakura siguió bebiendo el te y no contestó, hizo como si Tenten no hubiera entrado en la habitación. Cuando Tenten se sentó en silencio y sin intentar hablar con la pelirosa, Ramen entró por la puerta en el momento que Tenten se servía el te.

-¡Qué hermoso día hace! Buenos días Tenten Chan- dijo la Mizukage. Tenten la sonrió cariñosamente.

-Buenos días Mizukage Sama- dijo Sakura intentando hacerse ver.

-Ahh, perdona Sakura, no te había visto- Tenten rió por lo bajo. La Mizukage se sentó a su lado, dejando apartada a la novia del Hokage -Me gustaría ir a comprarme un kimono, ¿sabes de algún sitio en Konoha?

-Claro, Mizukage Sama, Temari de la arena tiene que ir a por uno, si lo desea podría venir con nosotras.

-Claro, me parece perfecto, pero con una condición…

-Dígame, Mizukage Sama.

-Que dejes de llamarme así y me llames Ramen.

-Está bien, Ramen San- dijo la kunoichi con una sonrisa por la confianza que le había dado la chica de la niebla.

-Muy bien, pues vamos a desayunar- dijo Ramen- Tengo un hambre que me muero.

-¡Já! No caerá esa breva- dijo Sakura

-Disculpa, Sakura, ¿decías algo?

-Nada, Mizukage Sama.

A las doce de la mañana salieron las tres de la residencia con el AMBU de la Mizukage siguiéndolas un poco alejado para no molestarlas. Llegaron a la tienda de Matsuda, que era donde hacían los mejores kimonos de toda Konoha. El tendero les recibió muy amablemente. Temari eligió uno rojo con toques de bordado negro que la quedaba muy bonito y muy elegante. Ramen tardó más en elegir pero el tendero no perdía su sonrisa, pues la joven no paraba de elogiar cada kimono que se probaba. Al final compró uno rosado con toques azul cian, pero se llevó cinco kimonos más y le dijo al señor Matsuda que recomendaría esa tienda en la niebla.

-Estoy feliz de haber salido con vosotras- dijo Ramen- Ha sido divertido, nada comparado con lo que sería salir con la estirada de Sakura.

-No es una buena anfitriona, la verdad- dijo Temari-, pero es que odia a Tenten, a su lado nunca va a ser simpática.

-¿Te odia?, no entiendo por qué- dijo la Mizukage -Eres encantadora.

-Éramos las dos buenas alumnas de Tsunade Sama y ella no quería tener una rival que le pudiera hacer sombra.

-¡Buah! Lo que tiene es miedo de que la superes- dijo la chica de la arena -Eres mucho mejor que ella en todos los aspectos.

-Sí- dijo Ramen -Y parece que Naruto Kun también se ha dado cuenta- Tenten la miró y se puso inmensamente colorada. -Lo siento, Tenten Chan, no me quería meter donde no me llamaban, pero ayer en la cena Naruto te miraba con una ternura…

-No pasa nada, Ramen san, simplemente me ha sorprendido el comentario.

-Bueno… necesito comer, son las dos de la tarde- dijo Temari para cambiar de tema al ver que este era incómodo para su amiga.

-Sí, yo también- se unió la Mizukage.

-Id las dos, yo me uniré enseguida, quiero pasar por casa.

Tenten se alejó de las kunoichis y fue a su casa, para coger maquillaje para esa noche, ya que Neji le había dicho que se pusiera guapa, pero hacía tanto que no cogía el maquillaje, que imaginó que estaría lleno de polvo. Al doblar la esquina para llegar a su casa vio a Ino con un chico. En un primer momento pensó que era Sai, pero al mirar mejor se dio cuenta de que era Shikamaru.

-Vamos mujer, déjame tranquilo, tengo que ir a la residencia.

-Para verte con esa puta de la arena.

-La única puta que hay aquí eres tú- dijo Shikamaru encarándosela. -Ella al menos no intenta seducir a otros hombres cuando no mira su novio.

-Tú eres mío.

-Era tuyo, tú te encargaste cada día de mi vida que pasaba contigo de que todo fuera problemático… yo no sé como Sai puede aguantarte- dijo Shikamaru alejándose de ella.

-¿Crees que podrás librarte de mí tan fácil?- le gritaba Ino. -Ella estará en la arena la mayor parte del tiempo y no te dejaré hasta que vuelvas junto a mí.

Una vez se dispersaron los dos, Tenten continuó hacia su casa… Lo de Ino era innombrable, cómo se la ocurría hacer eso, y más cuando Temari estaba en la hoja. Se lo contaría todo a su amiga cuando llegara a la residencia para que ella tomara las medidas que considerara oportunas hacia la cerda de Ino. Llegó a casa y se fue directa a donde tenía las pinturas. Como había pronosticado estaban llenas de polvo, pero prácticamente nuevas porque no las había utilizado casi nunca.

En la oficina del Hokage, Naruto ordenaba papeles de las misiones de aquel día. La noche anterior había sido terrible. Había sido un inconsciente al decirle eso a Tenten. Era lo que sentía y era verdad que había abierto los ojos respecto de Sakura, pero aun así no podía hacer nada. Si se dejaba enamorar por el encanto de la joven de chonguitos no cambiaría nada, seguiría sufriendo… porque ella estaba enamorada del genio Hyuga. Se levantó de la silla, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, iría a su casa a vestirse.

Tenten llegó de nuevo a la residencia, y lo primero que vio al llegar fue a Gaara, Lee y Kankuro en el jardín de al lado de la residencia… Gaara fulminaba a Kankuro con la mirada, la kunoichi se imaginaba que deseaba estar solo con Lee, y que su hermano les estaba molestando. La joven subió a su habitación en la residencia donde vio su nuevo kimono, pero no le hizo caso, cogió una hoja de papel y escribió: "Lo tuyo con Gaara me parece fenomenal, Lee. Me llevo a Kankuro para que podáis estar un rato juntos. Te quiero hermanito".

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y llegó adonde estaba el Kazekage, su hermano y Lee vigilando a Gaara como buen AMBU responsable.

-Buenas tardes, Kazekage Sama- Tenten le dio el papel a Lee.

-Buenas tardes, Tenten de la Hoja- dijo Gaara observando como Lee leía el papel que le daba a ella.

-Perdón, Kankuro San- se dirigió la joven a Kankuro. -Me gustaría cumplir su deseo de estar observándome durante un rato, ¿le gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo por Konoha?

Gaara y Kankuro se quedaron con la boca medio abierta por el ofrecimiento de la kunoichi, pero ella miró a Lee que la sonrió y la dio las gracias solamente moviendo los labios. Kankuro se levantó, la ofreció el brazo y juntos se fueron a dar una vuelta, pero antes de alejarse demasiado vio como Lee le enseñaba la carta a Gaara y este sonreía. Cuando ya estaban en plena villa Kankuro empezó una conversación:

-Bueno, espero que lo de esta noche sea divertido.

-Lo será, Kankuro San, no le quepa la menor duda, llevamos meses preparándolo. Por cierto, perdona mi curiosidad pero, ¿no tiene pareja?

-¡Oooh no! Mi pareja es mi hermano en esta ocasión, mi trabajo con Gaara me deja poco tiempo para pensar en mujeres y cuando pienso no me conformo con una sola… no sé si me explico, Tenten San.

-Perfectamente.

-¿Y usted tiene pareja? Tengo entendido que iba a ir con el Hokage, pero esta mañana en la comida he oído que no iba a ser así porque este iba a ir con su novia.

-Si, así es. Naruto Sama iba a ir conmigo porque Sakura san no se encontraba bien, pero ya está mucho mejor, así que yo iré con mi novio, el capitán AMBU Neji Hyuga.

-Vaya, un AMBU y capitán nada menos, y para más inri de una de las más poderosas familias de esta villa. Sí, es impresionante, señorita Tenten.

Cuando cortaron la conversación de las parejas, comenzaron a acordarse de las veces que se habían visto en sus respectivas villas y cómo se lo habían pasado haciendo misiones en la arena o en la hoja… hablando acabaron en Ichikaru y terminaron comiendo un pequeño tazón de ramen para aguantar hasta el buffet. Estando allí los dos charlando tranquilamente de cosas sin importancia, como dos viejos amigos que hace mucho que no se veían, apareció un Hyuga.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Tenten.

-Hola- dijo Tenten mirando al joven ojiperla que tenia una carta en las manos -¿Qué deseas?

-La señorita Hinata desea que se presente a las siete y media en su casa para arreglarla el maquillaje para la recepción. Tenga, aquí tiene el pase- dijo el joven.

-¿El pase? ¿Y para qué es?

-Nadie que no haya sido invitado por los Hyuga y tenga ese pase podrá entrar a la mansión, es una medida de seguridad, para que mientras el Raikage esta en villa no se cuele en la mansión.

-Ohh! Está bien- dijo la joven entendiendo el significado del papelito -Muchas gracias.

-Un placer, señorita Tenten, sea puntual por favor.

-Si, si tranquilo, gracias- El chico se retiró a toda velocidad.

-WoW!- dijo Kankuro sorprendido. -Una invitación personal de Hinata Hyuga, qué impresionante, Tenten.

-¡Qué va! Somos muy buenas amigas, Kankuro.

Tenten miró el reloj. Eran las 7. Había estado casi dos horas con Kankuro. Gaara y Lee ya habrían tenido sufiente tiempo para ellos, era hora de volver a la residencia.

-Nos vamos, son las 7 y tengo que estar allí en media hora.

-Por supuesto Tenten, ha sido un paseo y una contemplación muy agradables.

Tenten le hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento y Kankuro la repitió y ambos fueron andando hasta la residencia y una vez allí tomaron caminos distintos, Kankuro se fue a buscar a Gaara y Tenten fue a por su precioso kimono. Una vez lo cogió, salió disparada para la mansión Hyuga. Cuando llegó ya había gente allí dentro, pero Hinata salió a recibirla, tan amable y preciosa como siempre.

-Buenas tardes, Tenten chan- dijo la joven ojiperla con un kimono azul claro precioso y perfectamente maquillada y peinada.

-¿Ya hay alguien más aquí?- preguntó Tenten.

-Sí, ya estamos todas- dijo Hina andando hacia la habitación -Os he asignado a cada chica de la recepción una de mis sirvientas para que os peinen y maquillen, pero lo primero que harás será vestirte, supongo que esto- dijo Hina señalando a la caja- es el kimono- Tenten asintió con la cabeza. –Bien, pues pasa en a esta habitación y cámbiate, y después ya te maquillaremos y peinaremos.

Tenten entró en la habitación. Cuando Hinata cerró la puerta se quitó su traje de ninja y se puso el kimono que le había regalado de Neji. Al salir, vio que Hinata la esperaba fuera.

-¡Estas preciosa! Me encanta el kimono- dijo la Hyuga. -A ver, date la vuelta para que te pueda ver bien.

Cuando Tenten dio una vuelta le mostró el pájaro bordado en la espalda. Al verlo, Hinata se sobresaltó y se puso las manos en la boca. Al ver esa reacción, Tenten terminó de dar la vuelta y la miró.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, Tenten, ese… ese kimono… ¿te lo regaló Neji?

-Sí, estaba esta mañana encima de la cama cuando me he despertado con una nota, en la que ponía que me pusiera guapa, que esta noche iba a ser especial. ¿Pasa algo, Hinata?

-No, no, no creo…, bueno- dijo Hinata intentado cambiar de tema -vamos a hacer caso a Neji y vamos a ponerte guapísima.

Empujó a Tenten hasta una habitación donde había cuatro chicas, dos de las cuales reconoció como sus queridas archienemigas, Ino y Sakura. Las otras dos eran su amiga Temari y la Mizukage Sama. La sentó al lado de esta última y se puso a peinarla, a deshacerla los moñitos ella misma.

-¿Cómo quieres que te peine?- preguntó Hinata.

-Etto… pos no lo se… como tú pienses que más le gustaría a Neji.

-Muy bien... cierra los ojos y cuando yo te lo diga los abres.

Tenten hizo lo que le mandó Hina. Estuvo un buen rato con los ojos cerrados. Notaba pequeños tirones de vez en cuando y también cómo unas planchas calientes la alisaban el pelo, y al ratito Hinata la empezó a maquillar, le puso la base y le pintó los ojos y los labios. Hinata la dijo que abriera los ojos. Ella los abrió y casi no reconoce a la persona que la devolvía la mirada desde el espejo. Hinata la había alisado el pelo y dejado que cayera natural, sin recogerlo ni nada. Y la había maquillado los ojos de blanco y azul cian, y le había puesto la raya negra… estaba preciosa, hasta a ella la gustaba cómo había quedado.

-Estás preciosa, amiga- dijo Temari.

-Sí, realmente eres un genio para esto, Hinata Sama- dijo la Mizukage.

-Muchas gracias- Tenten le dio un abrazo a Hinata en señal de agradecimiento y cuando se quitó vio que la chica la estaba sonriendo.

-Un placer, Tenten chan.

-Sí, sí, muy guapa, Tenten, pero tienes que poner dos personas en la lista de invitados… bueno, en realidad a cuatro- dijo Sakura.

-¿Ahh si? ¿Y a quiénes, si se puede saber?

-A mí y a Ino- dijo Hinata.

-¿A Ino? ¿Y eso? ¿Desde cuándo es una de las personas más importantes de Konoha para invitarla?

-Ino viene porque es mi mejor amiga- dijo Sakura deteniendo a Ino que ya iba a saltar contra Tenten.

-No parece razón suficiente- dijo Tenten

-A ti no, pero a Naruto sí; él ha sido quien ha invitado a Ino- dijo Sakura, y añadió: -Al menos ella pertenece a una buena familia de Konoha, tú eres una doña nadie sin apellido.

-Ella es la ayudante del Hokage elegida por Tsunade Sama y la novia del heredero del Bouke- dijo Temari -y todo lo ha conseguido justamente y sin pisotear a nadie…

-No como tú, claro, que nos quitas a los hombres de la hoja, porque en la arena nadie te aguanta- dijo Ino, -porque eres una zorra.

-¿A quién has llamado zorra, rubia de bote?

-Es suficiente muchachas- dijo la Mizukage. -Es la casa de los Hyuga, no la vuestra, tenedle un poco de respeto. Además, son las ocho y media. Deberíamos ir yendo para la residencia.

Ino salió moviendo su pelo muy pijamente acompañada de Sakura.

-Lo siento, Hinata- dijo Tenten, -pero es que siempre consiguen sacar lo peor de mí estas dos.

-Lo sé, Tenten chan, no te preocupes, vamos yendo a la fiesta anda…

Las cuatro salieron de la casa de los Hyuga muy animadas y charlando a pesar del combate verbal que tuvieron hacía unos minutos y llegaron a la residencia totalmente peinadas y listas. Al entrar por la puerta un camarero las pidió que se fueran cada una a su habitación, donde ya las esperaban sus respectivas parejas, y esperaran allí hasta que se las llamara para la recepción. Tenten quiso ir a ver cómo iban los preparativos, pero el camarero le dijo que tenían órdenes del Hokage de que se la tratara como una invitada más y que no se la dejara entrar hasta que no lo hicieran todos. Tenten subió a la habitación un poco mosqueada con aquello pero lo aceptó. Pasaba de entrar en la habitación de Naruto donde seguramente estaría Sakura. Al entrar en su habitación, Neji estaba sentado en la cama, con cara de aburrimiento, pero al verla entrar sonrió. Estaba muy guapo con un traje negro muy elegante.

-Estás preciosa- dijo este sincero.

-Gracias a ti, me queda perfecto, parece que esta hecho para mí.

-Es posible que el destino haya hecho que sea para ti.

-Siempre con el destino- dijo Tenten sentándose encima de sus piernas.

- Aishiteru, Tenten chan.

-Arigato, Neji kun. Aishiteru.


	9. Inicio Accidentado

Sakura entró a la habitación donde estaba Naruto dando un portazo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura chan?

-La impertinente de tu consejera se ha atrevido a cuestionar que Ino venga al baile, como si tuviera algún derecho de decir nada.

-Tenten tiene todo el derecho a decir lo que quiera, Sakura. Ella es mi consejera. ¿Acaso se ha negado a aceptar a Ino?

-No, pero ha puesto pegas…

-Es normal… la habéis hecho la vida imposible durante años, un poco de resquemor tendrá que tener- dijo el Hokage sin hacer mucho caso a la conversación con su novia.

-¿Quieres dejar de defenderla? Tu novia soy yo, no esa zarrapastrosa sin apellido.

-¡YA BASTA SAKURA!- gritó Naruto mirándola con desprecio. -No me importa lo que pienses de ella, delante de mí te lo guardas y la pones a parir cuando estés con tu amiguita. Delante de mí no la ofendas, no tienes derecho, no pidas que ella te respete si tú no haces lo mismo con ella.

-No entiendo qué te ha hecho esa bruja… tú no eras así, Naruto. Eras un chico dulce y atento que respetabas todas mis decisiones y que me escuchaba.

-Ya basta Sakura, de verdad, no me importan nada tus reproches. Si vas a seguir discutiendo te pediría que te largaras…

Sakura le miró fulminándole con la mirada. Con enormes deseos de pegarle un puñetazo, abrió la puerta de forma brusca y salió por la puerta en dirección a la habitación de Ino. Naruto se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la mesa que tenía detrás. Estaba hecho un lío y sabía que pagarlo con Sakura solo empeoraría las cosas, pero en esos momentos solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, una linda kunoichi de chonguitos y ojos de color chocolate

Tenten se había tumbado con Neji al lado; estaban felices juntos, como nunca antes. No sabía qué había cambiado en el ninja para tener ese comportamiento tan poco parecido a como era él.

-Estás preciosa, de verdad- dijo Neji mirándola con adoración.

-No pareces tú, estás amable- dijo esta riéndose un poco del joven.

-¿Prefieres al ogro que nunca sonríe y que no se implica contigo, de verdad?

-No es que lo prefiera, pero yo me enamoré de ese ogro… aunque me tienes intrigada con lo que pasará esta noche…

-Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que mi comportamiento ha sido horrible; el día que me chillaste diciéndome que si no eras importante para mí porque no te implicaba en mis cosas me di cuenta de lo egoísta que era al querer sacarte. Yo pensaba que te protegía pero lo que hacía era apartarte de mí… Pero a partir de esta noche todo será diferente, te lo juro.

-No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir, Hyuga…- dijo Tenten levantándose de la cama.

-Tenten- dijo Neji agarrándola… la dirigió hacia él y la besó. -A partir de hoy, te besaré y miraré de la misma manera que Kiba besa a Hinata Sama, sin importar quién esté delante… Te lo prometo, mi pequeña gran mujer.

Mientras se besaban, entró un camarero interrumpiéndoles, lo que no hizo que Neji se retirara rápido, y Tenten sonrió por el notable cambio de su novio. El camarero les dijo que ya podían bajar, que todo estaba listo. Cuando salieron vieron que estaban ya las otras dos parejas fuera, Sai e Ino cogidos de la mano como ellos, y Sakura y Naruto sueltos y enfadados. El Hokage y su novia salieron los primeros y detrás Ino ya aceleraba el paso para salir detrás de ellos, pero uno de los camareros lo detuvo diciendo que aquello era una jerarquía y que la señorita Tenten salía antes que los invitados. Ino puso mala cara, pero Sai puso su característica sonrisa e hizo una reverencia a Tenten al pasar, lo que le acarreó una colleja de Ino… Cuando llegaron abajo ya estaban casi todos los Kages, solo faltaba Ramen…

-Cuando llegue la Mizukage, los AMBU pueden retirarse a descansar o a lo que quieran- justo en ese momento aparecía ella por la puerta. -Bien, gracias a todos.

La fiesta dio comienzo, dando también comienzo a la música y a la comida. Cada uno de los Kages y consejeros estaban repartidos por toda la sala, de manera que se empezaron a hacer grupitos. Los AMBU se fueron retirando uno a uno, hasta que solo quedo Rock Lee en la sala… mirando a Gaara para saber que debía hacer.

-Lee- le llamó Sakura, -¿no has oído a Naruto? Puedes irte- dijo ella despacio como si hablara para un tonto.

-Naruto Sama- dijo Tenten- Lee se podría quedar con nosotros, al fin y al cabo, es un amigo como Hinata y Kiba.

-Ohh, venga ya, ¿me estás diciendo que Lee se queda?- se quejó Sakura sin importarle que el implicado estuviera delante. -Me hará sentir incómoda toda la noche, está loquito por mis huesos y me agobia mucho.

-Eres una creída Sakura…- le soltó Kiba. -Deberías ser un poquito menos bocazas, podrías herir la sensibilidad de Lee.

-¡Buahh! Llevo rechazándole años, debería estar acostumbrado.

Lee estaba a punto del llanto, se sentía despreciado en aquel lugar, se dio la vuelta para irse como el resto de los AMBU´s.

-No, Lee, espera, no te vas a ir- le llamó Tenten.

-No quiero molestar a nadie, Tenten chan.

Tú eres mi invitado…- le dijo y miró a Sakura -Tú trajiste a Ino, y me obligaste a aceptarla a pesar de que no la soporto, así que tú tragarás con mi mejor amigo.

-Ino es una persona importante en Konoha, ¿y Lee quién es…? Un simple AMBU que solo saber hacer taijutsus.

-Lee es mucho más que es eso…, es…, es…- repetía Tenten como si no encontrara las palabras que buscaba.

-Es mi novio- dijo el Kazekage.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la parte de la sala que estaba cerca de Gaara, mientras los demás invitados bailaban y disfrutaban.

-Gaara ¿qué dices?- se extrañó Sakura.

-Lo que has oído, Sakura Chan- aclaró Naruto. -Lee y Gaara tienen una relación más profunda que la mera amistad desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que yo no sabía, es que estaba tan avanzada. Felicidades amigo- esto enterneció a Tenten y la hizo sonreír. Lee se fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-¿Felicidades? ¡Qué horror!- dijo Sakura. -¿Cómo podéis estar liados? Sois dos hombres, es antinatural. Y además, Kazekage Sama, Lee está enamorado de mí, te está engañando.

-Te aseguro, Sakura San, que Lee es suficientemente libre de elegir a quién amar y que ya no eres tú la elegida.

-Aun así, sigue siendo aberrante esta situación, yo no quiero a dos desviados así en mi villa.

Todos los que estaban escuchando, salvo Ino, pusieron cara de asco ante las palabras de Sakura, pero Tenten y Kankuro explotaron y se dispusieron a atacar, pero no fue necesario.

-Esto si que no te lo voy a consentir- dijo de pronto el Hokage. -Sal conmigo, esto se va a acabar ahora mismo. Perdonadme, nos retiramos un momento.

Naruto cogió a Sakura del brazo y la sacó a la calle para poder decirla lo que pensaba para que la quedara bien claro.

Pasado un ratito Tenten ya estaba impaciente y preocupada por Naruto. Lee estaba abrazado a Gaara, estaba muy agradecida con Gaara por proteger a su amigo.

-Neji, voy a echarle una mano a Naruto, es el anfitrión, no quiero que se demore toda la noche.

-Muy bien… pero si no estas aquí en cinco minutos voy a por ti, no me fío del todo del zorrito.

Tenten salió rápidamente de la sala para ayudar a Naruto y devolverle a su fiesta para que disfrutara de ella.

-Por ella…- oyó Tenten a Sakura. -Lo sabía, sabía que esa puta sin apellido tenía algo que ver…

-¡DEJA DE INSULTARLA! ¡TE LO PROHIBO! ¡ESA MUJER ES MIL VECES SUPERIOR A TI, COMO PERSONA, COMO NINJA MEDICO Y COMO KUNOICHI!

-Es increíble… primero mi maestra y ahora tú. Estoy sola. ¡SOLA!. No quiero volver a verte Naruto- se lanzó hacia él para darle un puñetazo, pero Naruto la paró con su Chakra de Kyubi que ya brotaba por todo su cuerpo.

-No vas a volver a ponerme la mano encima jamás, Sakura. Lárgate de aquí, vete con Sasuke, que es lo que siempre has querido- se dio la vuelta y empezó a entrar a la casa.

-¡CABRÓN, NIÑATO, MALDITO ZORRO LOCO, ESPERO QUE SASUKE VUELVA Y DESTRUYA ESTA VILLA!- Naruto hacía caso omiso a las palabras de Sakura, simplemente seguía andando hacia la residencia ya sin Chakra de Kyubi y llorando. Tenten salió corriendo hacia el salón, no quería que la viera… se escondió detrás de una puerta y vio como subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Tenten oyó que alguien se aproximaba por detrás, se dio la vuelta y vio que era Gaara.

-¿Donde está, Tenten? He notado el Chakra del Kyubi…

-Está arriba- dijo la kunoichi y Gaara se fue presuroso a subir las escaleras.

Naruto se estaba apoyando en la cómoda que tenía delante de un espejo, estaba desolado, destrozado… Levantó la cabeza para mirarse y se dio asco de sí mismo… Aquello tenía que haber pasado hace mucho tiempo…, y no de aquella manera… El equipo siete se había acabo para siempre… Sus dos mejores amigos habían aprendido a odiarle…, perdió el amor de Sakura también, aunque nunca había sido suyo… Naruto esperaba que se reencontrara por fin con su dueño…, que ella se fuera de la villa a reencontrarse con Sasuke. Rompió a llorar recordando la conversación:

FLASH BACK

Naruto arrastró a Sakura a la calle y la miró con furia… con esa furia con la que miras a alguien que acaba de insultar a alguien muy importante para ti.

-Esto es el colmo Sakura, no tenías ningún derecho a tratarlo así…

-¿Desde cuándo sabes lo de Gaara?

-¿Eso es lo único que importa?- dijo Naruto incrédulo. -Ahora mismo volverás dentro y le pedirás perdón a los dos.

-¡JAMÁS!- gritó Sakura. -No pienso pedir perdón por decir lo que pienso.

-Muy bien, Sakura…, pues esto se ha acabado. Mañana recogeré las cosas y me iré del apartamento… Estoy harto de pataletas de niña pequeña y tus impertinencias -concluyó Naruto.

-¡Já! ¿Y qué vas a hacer…? -Se rió Sakura. -Si siempre has dependido de todo el mundo. Te crees muy fuerte por vencer a Pain y eso solo fue posible gracias a Jiraiya Sama; te crees genial por ser Hokage y solo ha sido porque mi maestra te quería como a un hijo. Nunca has hecho nada por ti mismo… no sabrás llevar esta villa solo.

-Aunque eso fuera verdad- dijo Naruto, -no estaré solo, porque tengo a Tenten y a Shikamaru…

-Ahhh claro… Había olvidado a tu maravillosa doña nadie sin apellido… ¿Tú crees que ella te cuidará mejor que yo?

-Eso ya no lo tengo que comprobar, eso ya lo sé, lo ha hecho…

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos… Naruto se asustó. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Tenten, o solo lo hacía porque él la estaba defendiendo?

-Por ella… Lo sabía, sabía que esa puta sin apellido tenía algo que ver…

-¡DEJA DE INSULTARLA! ¡TE LO PROHIBO! ¡ESA MUJER ES MIL VECES SUPERIOR A TI, COMO PERSONA, COMO NINJA MEDICO Y COMO KUNOICHI!

-Es increíble… primero mi maestra y ahora tú. Estoy sola. ¡SOLA!. No quiero volver a verte Naruto- se lanzó hacia él para darle un puñetazo, pero Naruto la paró con su Chakra de Kyubi que ya brotaba por todo su cuerpo.

-No vas a volver a ponerme la mano encima jamás, Sakura. Lárgate de aquí, vete con Sasuke, que es lo que siempre has querido- se dio la vuelta y empezó a entrar a la casa.

-¡CABRÓN, NIÑATO, MALDITO ZORRO LOCO, ESPERO QUE SASUKE VUELVA Y DESTRUYA ESTA VILLA!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Las últimas palabras de Sakura resonaban en la cabeza del ninja. Siempre había deseado que Sasuke volviera…, fuera para lo que fuera… Pero nunca pasó…, y no creía que pasara nunca… Muerto Danzou, todo el que había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de Itachi estaba bajo tierra.

Alguien llamó a la puerta…

-Naruto- Gaara abrió la puerta sin esperar a que le dejaran pasar, eran privilegios de amigo. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-La he echado de la villa.

Gaara se acercó a el y le abrazó por detrás. Naruto se dio la vuelta y aceptó el abrazo de su amigo; necesitaba que alguien lo consolara, que alguien le animara, que alguien cargara con parte del dolor que tenía dentro.

-Sabes que hace mucho tiempo que debería haber pasado… Solo jugaba contigo y con todos lo que estaban a su lado.

-La amaba, Gaara…, mucho… Durante muchos años ella y Sasuke han sido por lo que me levantaba cada día…, para no dejar que les hicieran daño… Y ya no están ninguno de los dos.

-Ahora hay otra persona Naruto… -Naruto le miró incrédulo. -¿Crees que estoy ciego? ¿Que no veo cómo la miras…?

-Otro imposible.

-Lo dudo, pues también he visto como te miraba ella a ti.

Tenten estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo aquello… Naruto… Él había echado a Sakura de la villa por insultarla. Salió corriendo de allí antes de que pudiera saber nadie dónde estaba y se metió en la habitación de su amiga Temari… Ya sabía que Naruto sentía algo por ella, pero era muy fuerte…, y la asustaba… Qué podía hacer… En el pasado no había entendido a Ino por estar enamorada de Shikamaru y de Sai a la vez…, pero ahora todo cobraba sentido… Naruto o Neji… La cabeza le iba a explotar.


	10. Final de cuento de hadas

Naruto y Gaara bajaron de nuevo al salón para volver a la fiesta. Al llegar, Naruto comenzó a buscar a Tenten con la mirada.

-Naruto Sama- Ino se acercó corriendo a él. -¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Expulsada de la villa por desacato al Hokage- respondió Naruto marcando cada una de sus palabras. -Mañana ven a mi despacho por la tarde y hablaremos de tu situación al frente del hospital.

-Sí, Hokage Sama- Ino salió de allí y Sai la siguió después de despedirse de Naruto.

Naruto volvió a buscar a Tenten. No la veía. En ese momento deseó tener el Byakugan de su amiga Hinata. Vio que Neji se acercaba a él:

-Naruto Sama, ¿dónde está Tenten?

-Pensaba que estaba aquí; cuando me he ido con Sakura ella estaba aquí.

-Se ha ido a buscarle y no ha vuelto.

-Está en la habitación de Temari- dijo Hinata que la había encontrado con su ojo. -Voy a por ella.

Hinata salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras a donde se encontraba su amiga. Tenten oyó a alguien subir las escaleras; ya se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia.

-Estabas aquí- dijo Hinata entrando con su característica sonrisa. -Te echábamos de menos.

-Sí, es que…- Tenten no había pensado en una escusa, -necesitaba un abanico, porque tenía calor, y me dije…, qué mejor sitio que la habitación de Temari- se rió nerviosa.

Hinata la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Tenten supuso que Hina pensó que era una broma y no se lo tomó en serio.

-Deberíamos bajar- dijo la castaña. -Ya he pasado mucho tiempo fuera.

Hinata asintió y las dos bajaron en completo silencio. Las dos sabían que a la otra le pasaba algo que no se contaban. Al entrar en el comedor, Tenten vio a Naruto y a Neji, juntos y hablando; estaba a punto de salir corriendo de pavor pero Neji se acercó a ella al verla y llamó a Naruto para que se acercara.

-Hokage Sama, puede pedir un momento de silencio por favor.

-¡Por favor!- dijo Naruto. -Necesito un minuto de atención para mi amigo Neji Hyuga.

Todo el mundo se calló y todos miraron a la persona que señalaba Naruto. Tenten no sabía lo que Neji quería hacer. La miró y sonrió.

-Como algunos de vosotros sabéis, soy el heredero de la rama secundaria de la familia Hyuga; y como todos sabéis, pues habéis recibido la invitación, la heredera de la rama principal se casa el mes que viene con un miembro de la familia Inuzuka. Mi tío, antes de morir, me pidió que no tardara mucho en casarme. Yo hice un kimono blanco con un pájaro en la espalda y dije que cuando regalara ese kimono a una mujer todos sabrían que ella es mi prometida- Tenten, que esta distraída, miró en ese momento su kimono y entendió todo lo que quería decir Neji. -Hokage Sama- Naruto dejó de mirar a Tenten y miró a Neji. -Si Tenten acepta ser mi mujer, ¿nos casaría?

-Si Tenten lo desea…- aquello sonaba como si en el pecho de Naruto se hubiera clavado algo que le impidiera soltar el aire.

-Tenten- Neji se arrodilló y la dijo: -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Tenten estaba literalmente flipando, que Neji estuviera haciendo aquello era como si el mundo se hubiera dado la vuelta. Se le quedó mirando… No sabía qué decir… Miró a su alrededor. Vio a Temari mirándola con cara de felicidad, a Ramen desconcertada, al resto de los Kages expectantes, la cara de ilusión de Lee, pero se detuvo sobre todo en la cara de Naruto, una cara que no tenia expresión. Después de todo lo que había dicho esa noche ella sabía que no era el momento más feliz de su vida.

-Sí, si el Hokage quiere casarnos, no haría nada que me hiciera mas feliz, Neji- dijo Tenten mirando a Naruto.

-¡BIEN!-gritó Temari. -¡Vivan los novios!

Toda la fiesta saltó en vítores y aplausos hacia Neji y Tenten; el joven cogió a la kunoichi y la besó.

-Que continúe la fiesta- pidió Ramen y la música volvió a sonar y la gente a hablar tranquilamente. -Bueno- la mizukage se acercó a Naruto, -¿te apetece bailar conmigo?

-Tú tendrás pareja para ello.

-Mi pareja no es de bailar. Levanta, anda, que aquí no puede hablar cualquiera.

Naruto se levantó y tomó la mano que le ofrecía Ramen para ir a bailar. La agarró bien y empezaron a bailar al son de la música, que en ese momento era bastante rápida, y por la rapidez de los movimientos de la mizukage, que se movía como una pequeña serpiente enredándose en el cuerpo de Naruto y haciéndole que bailara, no podía ver a quien tenía alrededor. Pero cuando dejaron de moverse tan rápido empezó una balada que les permitía estar lo suficientemente cerca para que nadie les escuchara.

-Bueno, ya te has librado de la pelirosa, muy bien pequeño Naruto.

-No te regodees Ramen.

-Es lo mejor que has hecho en mucho tiempo, eso y poner a Tenten de consejera.

-Sí, la verdad es que la fiesta esta fantásticamente montada.

-No solo la fiesta, todo ha sido fantástico: la seguridad, la comida, el ocio… Yo creo que ningún Kage se ha aburrido, y el Raikage menos que ninguno- rió Ramen de manera estruendosa. Naruto no la prestaba atención porque Neji y Tenten estaban bailando por allí cerca rodeados por Lee que no se separaba de ellos, lo que estaba provocando irritación en Neji. Tenten tenía cara de calma incómoda que tenía siempre que Neji se enfadaba con alguien que no era ella. Naruto Kun- Naruto volvió a la realidad, -baila con ella un rato, yo me llevaré a Neji- y sin decir nada más la Mizukage se soltó del Hokage y fue donde estaba la pareja bailando y le pidió a Neji que bailara un rato con ella. Tenten la sonrió y le dio el brazo de Neji a Ramen; este no estaba muy cómodo pero por su educación no se podía negar a una petición de alguien que era más importante que él. Cuando Ramen y Neji estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Naruto se dirigió a Tenten, que estaba hablando con Lee.

-¿Me permites que te la robe un momento, Lee?

-Claro, Naruto.

Lee se fue y Naruto y Tenten se saludaron y comenzaron a bailar pero ninguno de los dos decía nada.

-Bueno, felicidades por tu futura boda…

-Gracias, Hokage Sama- el joven la sonrió. -Naruto, yo…, no sabia qué decirle y ahora tampoco sé que decirte.

-No tienes que decir nada, Tenten. Es normal que le hayas dicho que sí, es tu novio desde hace muchos años. Lo raro sería que me hubieras dicho a mí que sí, me hubiera quedado con cara de tonto…- Naruto rió nerviosamente.

-Naruto…- la joven deseaba llorar. -Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Tenten, de verdad, no es culpa tuya. Sencillamente no debí dejarme llevar por mi corazón, otra vez, pero no pude evitarlo. Lo que me extraña es que Neji haya tardado tanto en pedírtelo, conmigo te has portado genial y desearía tanto pedírtelo, pero sé que ya no es posible.

-Naruto Kun, yo también te quiero- Naruto la miró con tristeza, -Pero no sé cómo llevar esto, os quiero a los dos. Sé que parece imposible, pero yo no soy como Sakura, yo os quiero de verdad a los dos.

-Ya lo sé, Tenten Chan, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que él sea tu novio y yo tu amigo, no estamos en las mismas condiciones… Me voy, tengo que saludar a mucha gente- Naruto se soltó de Tenten y se fue alejando de ella.

La chica no era capaz de reaccionar, solo le resbalaba una lágrima por la mejilla; le dolía tanto hacerle daño a Naruto, pero sabía que también le dolería hacérselo a Neji. La noche se le estaba haciendo larga a Naruto, pero sobre la una de la mañana ya casi nadie bailaba. Todos estaban ya cenados y cansados. Naruto había dado las gracias a los Kages por aquellos dos geniales días y les había pedido que quien lo deseara se quedara a descansar y mañana partiera… Solo la Mizukage y el Kazekage aceptaron la oferta, el Raikage y el Tsuchikage deseaban partir esa misma noche, a lo que nadie puso ninguna pega. Cuando los dos Kages se fueron los demás se fueron cada uno a su habitación, pero Naruto no podía ni pensar en dormir… Esa noche había hecho cosas durísimas para él… Se tumbó en la cama con los ojos abiertos y deseó fuertemente que Sakura estuviera bien, fuera donde fuera.

Tenten cerraba la puerta de su habitación compartida con Neji y veía que el Hyuga ya estaba dentro de la cama sin la parte de arriba de la ropa y tapado, esperándola.

-Lee se ha metido con Gaara en su habitación- decía esta con voz pícara a lo que Neji simplemente puso cara de circunstancias.

-Ya veremos cómo se lo toma Gai sensei…

-Se lo tomará bien, para el sensei está bien todo lo que haga Lee.

-Sí, la verdad es que tienes razón- decía Neji recordando a su peculiar maestro. -Bueno… ¿no te metes en la cama?

-Quería ir a dar una vuelta antes, siempre lo hago antes de dormir…

-Está bien- dijo Neji. -Te acompaño.

-No, Neji Kun, quiero estar sola un rato… Ha sido una noche de muchas emociones y prefiero estar un rato tranquila, si no te molesta.

-En absoluto, Tenten, ve y despéjate, te espero despierto.

Tenten salió de la habitación. No sabía muy bien adonde iba a ir; solo quería andar para pensar un poco en todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Salió por la puerta de la residencia y se puso a andar por Konoha. Hacía una noche muy bonita, con una luna llena redonda y blanca; aquel parecía un paraje de sueño, pero Tenten estaba viviendo una pesadilla. Se tenía que haber pensado qué decirle a Neji en lugar de decirle que sí directamente, pero habría sido tan raro que después de desearlo tanto tiempo se lo tuviera que pensar. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer con Naruto? Quizás lo mejor para él sería que ella presentara su dimisión voluntaria y así quitarle un problema al Hokage, pero Tenten sabía que no aceptaría nunca esa propuesta. De todas formas, al día siguiente iría a la oficina para proponérselo. Pensando y caminando llegó al cementerio de Konoha, se detuvo y vio que ya había alguien en la tumba de los caídos al servicio de la villa; al mirar mejor y acercarse más se dio cuenta que era Kakashi Sensei.

-Hola, Tenten- dijo el ninja cuando la vio -¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-He visto el cementerio y ya que paseaba quería ver la tumba de mis padres…

-Yo vengo aquí a pensar…, siempre que tengo un problema.

-Yo ahora tengo un problema…, y me gustaría contárselo a mis padres para que me pudieran ayudar- dijo la kunoichi.

-Sí, tienes razón; ojalá ellos nos pudieran escuchar. Hoy, hace un rato, Naruto me ha enviado un halcón diciéndome que había echado a Sakura de la villa y explicándome el porqué; al enterarme, he corrido hasta la puerta de la villa y justo Sakura salía por la puerta… Corrí tras ella y cuando me vio soltó todos sus bultos y me abrazó. Le dije que fuéramos a hablar con Naruto y que lo arreglaríamos y me ha contestado que no, que se va detrás de Sasuke…, que eso es lo que siempre ha querido hacer, así que me dio un beso, nos deseamos suerte y se fue. Y ahora, aquí, delante de la tumba de mis amigos, me pregunto qué hago mal… Qué hago mal siempre con la gente. Con Sasuke fallé, con Sakura fallé, con Obito y Rin fallé.

-Kakashi Sensei, eso no es culpa tuya…

-No sé, Tenten, no sé… en fin. Creo que me voy a ir, te dejaré para que puedas llorar también a tus padres. Adiós Tenten- y sin decir nada más desapareció en una bola de humo.

Tenten salió de allí y fue a ver la tumba de su maestra… Estuvo rezando un rato delante de ella y salió del cementerio de la villa para volver a la residencia. Cuando entró en su habitación Neji ya estaba dormido. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, se cambió y se tumbó con su prometido; cerró los ojos y su último pensamiento fue que lucharía por el amor de su vida.


	11. Y por fin llegó

Aqui lo teneis, sin mas, espero que os guste... gracias a todos por seguirme y leerlo, ya queda poco...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Tenten estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en su cama cuando alguien la llamó para despertarla.

-Tenten- era la voz de Shikamaru, la joven abrió los ojos. -Disculpa que te moleste, pero es que Yamato va a empezar esta mañana a derrumbar la residencia de los Kages y Naruto quería vernos en su despacho inmediatamente.

-Ya me visto- al incorporarse, aplastó con la mano un papel. -Enseguida bajo.

-Te espero en el vestíbulo- el chico salió por la puerta.

Tenten miró el papel. Era una nota de Neji. Se había ido al cuartel AMBU, pero la iría a buscar para comer. Tenten se levantó, se vistió y salió para reunirse con Shikamaru.

Naruto estaba ordenando papeles en su mesa… Cómo podía ser tan desordenado, en eso se parecía a su predecesora… Shikamaru se lo había dejado todo preparado y él lo había descolocado en un minuto. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y Naruto dio paso para entrar.

-Buenos días, Hokage Sama- decía Ino entrando por la puerta.

-Buenos días Ino, pasa- La joven entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. -Están a punto de venir mis consejeros así que vamos a esperarlos para tratar esto- volvieron a llamar y entraron Shikamaru y Tenten –Mira, ya están aquí. Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Naruto Sama- dijeron los dos a coro.

-Bien, veamos, como todos los aquí presentes sabéis Konoha necesita una nueva directora para el hospital- los tres asintieron. -Bien, Ino te voy a dejar a ti ese cargo- la rubia sonrió, ella sabía que la elegirían a ella, pero no estaba del todo convencida. -Eres la persona con más experiencia para este cargo y sé que lo harás bien, pero…- Ino ya estaba a punto de darle las gracias al Hokage, -si entra un caso muy grave o en el que tengas dudas de cómo tratarlo se lo dirás a Tenten, la pedirás su opinión y se hará lo que decidáis entre las dos, ¿queda claro?

-Si, señor- Ino puso cara de fastidio, ya se veía la reina del cotarro.

-Si por no consultar a Tenten en algún momento para defender tu precioso orgullo se te muere un paciente, te juro que acabarás como Sakura.

-Hablando de Sakura, me dejó esto para usted- dijo Ino con una sonrisilla maliciosa, y le dio a Naruto la bandana rajada por la mitad de Sakura. -Ella misma la rajó, para que quedara claro que no quería ya nada con esta villa. Me dijo que se iría buscar a Sasuke.

-Muy bien- dijo Tenten echando una mano a Naruto que estaba en ese momento observando la bandana y a punto de llorar, -si no tienes nada más que decir, te puedes ir.

Ino sonrió nuevamente y sin despedirse desapareció en una nube de humo…

-Qué zorra más grande… no sé como pude enamorarme de ella alguna vez, que problemático es todo- decía Shikamaru.

-El amor es ciego, Shikamaru… por desgracia para todos nosotros- dijo el Hokage. -Veamos, Shikamaru, tú sigue con la misión que colocar a los AMBU y a los demás ninjas en las misiones que sean necesarias y coméntalo con Tenten para ver quién de esos equipos necesita un ninja médico; además, he pensado, pero eso es para cuando tengamos ya totalmente recuperada la ciudad, que podíamos a hacer una escuela para ninjas médicos; en Konoha tenemos muy pocos y son muy necesarios para misiones de alto riesgo.

-Eso lo podemos empezar a trabajar ya si quieres, Naruto Sama.

-No, por el momento nos concentraremos en conseguir dinero para poder terminar de reparar la ciudad y después ya iremos con otras cosas. Además, este proyecto no es una idea mía, era de Tsunade Sama, así que se llamara escuela de ninjas médicos Tsunade Senju.

-Me parece bien- comentó Shikamaru. -Si me permitís me voy a hacer mis cosas al despacho de Shizune, hasta luego.

-Tenten, Hinata ha pagado dinero para conservar la residencia de los Kages para su boda y que le añadamos una planta. La ceremonia se hará en la mansión Hyuga y el banquete en la residencia- Tenten asiente y va apuntando todo lo que dice Naruto. -Y Hinata también ha pagado para que tú seas la que organice el banquete.

-¿Yo?- Tenten se sorprendió. –Pero, Hokage, acabas de decir que tengo que organizar el equipo médico.

-Sí, lo sé, Tenten, pero deberías hacer las dos cosas a la vez; lo de Hina nos da mucho dinero y no es muy necesario, pero si te ves muy sobrecargada le puedo dar el trabajo de planificar el equipo médico a Ino.

-¡NO!- chilló Tenten. -No, no, no, yo me organizo. Iré a hablar con Hina y nos organizaremos Shikamaru y yo para hacer lo de las misiones. Me voy a la mansión Hyuga.

Tenten salió del despacho del Hokage y se apareció en la mansión Hyuga. Llamó a la puerta y al abrirse Hinata estaba detrás de ella.

-Hola, Tenten chan- saludó la joven de ojos perla. -¿Ya te ha contado Naruto lo de la ayuda en la boda?

-Sí, por eso venía. Hinata, verás, es que tengo que compaginarlo con mi trabajo de consejera; entonces me preguntaba si lo podíamos organizar por las tardes porque por la mañana organizo los equipos médicos para las misiones.

-No hay problema, Tenten, podemos empezar esta tarde si te viene bien.

-Me viene fenomenal, Hina, esta tarde a las cinco estoy aquí.

Tenten volvió a la oficina. Naruto no estaba, lo que para ella fue un pequeño alivio. Fue a la oficina de Shikamaru y empezaron a colocar los ninjas médicos en los equipos que ambos creían necesarios. A las tres terminaron y Tenten se fue a comer a Ichikaru para no tener que ponerse a trabajar en casa y a las cinco estaba en mansión Hyuga. Cuando llamó a la puerta la abrió Neji.

-¡Vaya! Te he ido a buscar a la oficina para comer y no estabas- mientras Neji habla Tenten entra y pasa al salón.

-Hola Neji- decía Tenten irónica porque Neji no la había ni saludado al entrar. -He estado toda la mañana de aquí para allí y no he podido parar hasta las tres.

-¿Con Naruto?- pregunto el ojiperla.

-No, con Shikamaru, teníamos que ordenar los grupos AMBU y de los jounins, chuunins y genins. No sé dónde ha estado Naruto toda la mañana, pero no estaba en la oficina.

-Ha pasado la mañana con la Mizukage- dijo Hinata que había entrado para traer un poco de té. -Me lo dijo a mí ayer, porque Ramen se iba hoy a las cuatro y media.

-Qué pena, me hubiera gustado despedirme.

-No te preocupes, Tenten, vendrá a mi boda- Tenten miró a Hinata y sonrió feliz. -Me cayó bien.

-Bueno- interrumpió Neji. -Yo me retiro y os dejo con los preparativos. No te vayas sin despedirte.

-Sí, Neji Oniisan tiene razón, pongámonos a ellos.

Tenten y Hinata estuvieron hablando toda la tarde de colores, flores, comida, vestidos, etc… la ojiperla decidió que quería un color suave para las paredes, un azul clarito. Quería lirios para decorar la estancia y la cena; ya que la boda sería por la tarde, debía ser ligera pero consistente para evitar la pesadez en el estómago durante la noche, así que el menú sería a base de pescados, pero como a Kiba le gustaba mucho la carne se daría además a elegir una carne ligera.

-Bueno, son las nueve y media- dijo Hinata. -Yo creo que ya es hora de que acabemos con esto, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

-No, Hina, debería pasar por casa, llevo todo el día fuera.

-Como quieras…- dijo Hinata sonriéndola. -Pasa a ver a Neji un rato, anda, voy a hacer que preparen la cena.

Tenten subió a la habitación de Neji, llamó a la puerta y este le dio paso para que pudiera pasar.

-Hola, pequeña- decía animado el Hyuga mientras hacía su maleta. -Estoy empaquetando. Shikamaru me ha mandado una paloma con mi misión, salgo hoy.

-Lo sé, vas con Lee y Sai al país de la nieve a librarles de una banda de terroristas que les está extorsionando.

-Exacto, partimos en media hora, así que no puedo cenar contigo, lo siento Tenten.

-No te preocupes. Vamos, te acompaño a la puerta de la villa y así me despido también de Lee.

Al llegar a la puerta de la villa allí estaban Lee y Sai, pero también Gaara y Kankuro

-¡Vaya!- dijo Tenten. -¿No os habéis ido aún?

-No, Gaara quería esperar a que Lee también se fuera- explicó Kankuro, -y Temari se ha quedado con Shikamaru para la boda de la líder de los Hyuga.

-Bueno, os teneis que ir ya- decía Tenten.-Tened mucho cuidado- la joven le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lee y en la boca a Neji, y cuando se iba a separar este la acercó a él y la besó con más ganas, lo que provocó un gran "¡OHHH!" en Lee, que estaba emocionado por sus amigos.

-Cuídate pequeña, volveremos pronto; esto será arroz comido.

Tenten se quedó allí despidiéndose con la mano hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no distinguírseles. Ojalá pudiera ir con ellos, pero ya no hacía misiones. Ahora era consejera y le encantaba su papel. Tenía que ir a cenar porque el estómago le crujía de hambre, pero no tenía ganas de ir a casa a cocinar, así que se dirigió hacia Ichikaru, aunque se sentía culpable por comer dos veces ramen en un día, pero bueno, mañana cocinaría en casa. Al llegar a la tienda ya había pedido el Ramen especial de la casa, tenía mucha hambre.

-Sí que tienes hambre- dijo una voz detrás de ella que la joven reconoció a la primera, se giró para poder responder a quien le hablaba.

-Sí, he trabajado mucho hoy y he comido poco… Mi jefe es muy duro conmigo ¿sabes?

-No lo es tanto como debería- dijo Naruto riéndose por aquel teatrillo. -¿Qué tal se te ha dado el día?

-Pues muy bien, pero me habría gustado que me dijeras que Ramen se iba hoy.

-Lo siento, te aseguro que no me acordé- entró del todo a la tienda y se sentó a su lado. -¿Cómo es que no cenas con tu prometido?

-Se ha ido de misión al país de la nieve- "estaba tardando en sacar el tema", pensó la joven.

-Mañana os ayudaré con la preparación de los chuunins y genins- dijo Naruto cambiando de tema. -Hoy se lo quería dedicar a Ramen. Y como mañana no habrá tanto trabajo como hoy Shikamaru puede arreglar y limpiar vuestro despacho y tú te puedes quedar conmigo colocando informes y papeles.

-Creo que será mejor que eso lo hiciera con Shikamaru, que tiene más experiencia en ordenar papeles.

-Lo sé, precisamente por eso quiero que lo hagas tú, porque así si un día faltamos los dos tú sabrás hacerlo sola, a no ser que lo prefieras hacer con Shikamaru para sentirte más cómoda.

-No me importa hacerlo contigo Naruto Sama.

En un momento se enrareció el ambiente, Naruto dio un puñetazo a la mesa, Tenten pegó un pequeño bote, el joven la miró y tenía los ojos rojos y los bigotes de zorro más pronunciados pero no llegaba a tener chakra rojo brotándole, estaba enfadado, la joven le había hecho enfadar.

-Por favor Tenten, deja de llamarme sama fuera de la oficina, ya no sé como pedírtelo.

-Pero Naruto…

-¡No!-gritó Naruto. -Nada de peros, tutéame.

-Está bien Naruto Kun, perdóname, no quiero que te enfades conmigo. -dijo Tenten saltándosele las lágrimas.

Al ver llorar a Tenten, Naruto volvió a cambiar los ojos, se le retornaron de nuevo azules y los bigotes se le redujeron. Tenten se levantó y le dio un abrazo al Hokage. Naruto acogió el abrazo y lo correspondió necesitaba un abrazo de ella como nada en este mundo, Ramen le había dado muchos aquella mañana, pero ningún abrazo calma tanto como aquel de la persona que amas. Al soltarse Tenten sonrió.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa Naruto- dijo Tenten. -Necesitas dormir mucho…

-Sí, gracias Tenten chan.

Tenten pagó su ramen y el de Naruto y salieron de la tienda. Naruto iba callado, cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos. Andando llegaron a casa del Hokage, estaba totalmente apagada, se notaba la falta de Sakura en ella. Naruto abrió la puerta y entro seguido de Tenten.

-Voy a hacerte un té para que descanses bien.

-No es necesario Tenten, te puedes ir a tu casa, tú también estarás cansada. Has trabajado mucho hoy.

-Sí, bueno, pero hacer un té no te cuesta nada- finalizó Tenten. -Sube a tu habitación, voy a hacerlo.

Tenten se dirigió a la cocina y se puso a calentar agua en la tetera. Empezó a buscar el té, pero no lo encontró asi que subió a la habitación del ninja para preguntarle dónde estaba. Al llegar allí el joven estaba sin la parte de arriba del pijama y tenía una cicatriz en la parte baja de la espalda. Tenía una espalda muy bien formada y ancha que a la joven la daba mucho morbo; llamó a la puerta a pesar de que estaba abierta para que este se diera cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Naruto se dio la vuelta dejando ver sus pectorales y su trabajado abdomen.

-Perdona, es que no encuentro el té.

-¡Oh! Claro, perdona, es que lo guardo dentro de la tetera.

-¿De qué tetera?-preguntó Tenten alarmada. -¿De la amarilla?

-Sí, solo tengo esa.

Tenten salió corriendo a quitar la tetera del fuego y al despatarlo comprobó que todo el té se había mojado. Naruto llegó y al ver el estropicio de Tenten comenzó a reírse.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos té, muy concentrado, pero té- mientras Tenten le echaba miradas de furia por cómo se reía de ella. Naruto siguió riéndose a carcajada limpia. -Siempre le dije a Sakura que no metiera el té ahí.

Tenten sacó dos tazas y sirvió el té, en la suya con un poco de azúcar y en el Naruto sin nada.

-Qué rápido has llegado a conocer mis gustos en tan poco tiempo, eres genial.

-No eres muy maniático, no es difícil conocer lo que te gusta y más si trabajas contigo todos los días, ya llevamos casi dos meses y medio trabajando codo con codo- decía la Kunoichi terminando su té. –Bueno, ahora que te has tomado el té sube arriba y descansa- ambos salieron de la cocina en dirección a la salida de la casa. -Mañana te veo, señor Hokage Sama- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Naruto la acorraló contra la puerta y se quedó muy cerca de ella, se proponía intimidarla para que no se riera de él.

-Hasta mañana señorita Tenten Ama- estaban demasiado cerca y Naruto no tenia camiseta, Tenten podía notar el aliento del joven cerca de su cara, olía a té y la encantaba.

Tenten levantó las manos para rozarle la cara a Naruto y de la cara las bajó al torso del joven y bajó un poco más, tocándole otra cicatriz que tenía en el abdomen. Mientras la tocaba Tenten levantó la mirada hacia Naruto ,el cual la miraba como si deseara comérsela en ese momento.

-Culpa de un chidori de Sasuke- dijo Naruto acercándose más a la cara de Tenten. -Tener tu boca tan cerca y saber que no puedo besarla es…

-Asfixiante- completó la joven que sentía lo mismo que él.

Naruto se acercó ya tanto a Tenten que aunque la chica hubiera querido escapar no hubiera podido. Tenten sentía el aliento de Naruto en su boca, la espera de que se tocaran sus labios fue una agonía, pero al final pasó, llegó el beso. Tenten sentía que los labios de Naruto ardían y cuanto más le besa más deseaba seguir haciéndolo, le pasó las manos detrás de su cuello haciendo que fuera más hacia ella. Al rato dejó de besarle un momento y le miró y al hacerlo vió a Neji sonriéndola, pegó un respingo y se tapó la boca.

-¡No!- dijo Tenten. -No, no, no, ¿qué he hecho?- acababa de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió la puerta para irse.

-Tenten espera- Naruto la retuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

-No, Naruto, no. Esto no está bien… No lo está, Neji no se merece esto- Tenten se soltó bruscamente y salió corriendo de la casa de Naruto hacia la suya, dejando al Hokage solo y sintiéndose culpable.


	12. Los preparativos de la boda

Buenas, aqui teneis el nuevo capitulo de mi fic y queria avisaron que estoy de examenes y con un monton de trabajos y que no puedo escribir tanto como me gustaria, asi que ahora mas que nunca os pido paciencia, os doy mi palabra que no tardare nunca mas de siete dias en actualizar, espero que lo entendais, un besazo y espero que os guste el nuevo fic. besazos!

* * *

-Buenos días Hokage Sama- dijo Shikamaru entrando por la puerta.

-Buenos días- saludó Naruto sin mucho interés. -Oye, ¿sabes dónde está Tenten? Es tarde para que no esté ya aquí.

-Lo siento, Hokage Sama, pero Tenten no vendrá hoy a la oficina.

- ¿Y eso?- dijo Naruto que se puso de pie y sin ocultar para nada su nerviosismo.

-Ayer estábamos Tema y yo por la villa y la vimos tirada en el suelo llorando y con un ataque de ansiedad muy grande. No sabemos qué le pasaba- se adelantó Shikamaru a la pregunta de Naruto. -Ha pasado muy mala noche y no nos ha parecido prudente despertarla en ese estado.

-Tengo que ir a verla.

-No creo que sea lo más recomendable Naruto, al menos no ahora. Seguro que quiere ir a empezar a ordenar la preparación del salón de Hinata San, yo creo que necesita dormir. Arreglemos los papeles y esta tarde vaya a verla.

Naruto aceptó la recomendación de su consejero sabiendo que era lo mejor para Tenten. La chica despertó sobre las cuatro y media y notó que no estaba en su cama y al incorporarse recordó donde estaba; bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor de Shikamaru y vio a Temari leyendo. El libro era "El arte del abanico oriental". Al oír a Tenten bajar Temari se dio la vuelta.

-Hola amiga- Temari se levantó para ayudarla a llegar hasta el sofá.

-No soy una inválida Tema- Temari la vio con cara de preocupación. -Estoy bien, amiga.

-No habrías dicho lo mismo anoche, estabas muy alterada, muy pálida… ¿Qué pasó Tenten?

-Temari, por favor, no me preguntes nada, no puedo contestarte y no quiero tener que mentirte.

-Amiga, yo no quiero meterme en tu vida, pero lo de ayer fue muy grave y necesitas ayuda y yo quiero dártela.

-Lo sé Tema- dijo la kunoichi de chonguitos comprensiva, -y yo te lo agradezco y quizás algún día lo necesite, pero ahora no- Tenten se levantó del sofá cortando la conversación. –Será mejor que vaya a la mansión para empezar a llamar a los decoradores, el cáterin, etc. Tenemos menos de un mes.

-Está bien, voy contigo ¿vale?- Tenten hizo una mueca. -Voy a ver a Hinata, no te creas que voy a cuidarte- Tenten sonrió y Temari se rio imitando a Ramen. -A ver si piensas que eres tan importante.

Dando un paseo sin ir muy deprisa, pues Tenten aún estaba atontaba por la noche anterior, llamaron a la puerta de la mansión, y una vez más la sonrisa de Hinata les recibió alegremente y las invitó a pasar al comedor. Al llegar allí Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba con Akamaru estaban allí. Tenten, en lugar de vacilar al ver al Hokage, siguió andando decidida.

-Hola Tenten- se levantó Shikamaru a saludarla -¿Cómo te encuentras?- Naruto, al oír la pregunta, se levantó también para escuchar la respuesta de su consejera.

-Estoy ya del todo recuperada, gracias por todo Shikamaru- el joven hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciendo que no era necesario dárselas y la kunoichi sonrió agradecida.

-Bueno Tenten- dijo Kiba pasándole el brazo por detrás del hombro, -yo te voy a ayudar a llamar a los sitios y esas cosas- en ese momento Akamaru dio un ladrido. -Bueno… yo y Akamaru también- dijo el joven haciendo reír a Hinata y a Tenten.

-Bien, pues nosotros nos vamos, os dejamos con vuestra boda- dijo Temari y al momento fueron acompañados a la salida por un mayordomo de la casa.

- Y tú Naruto Kun, ¿nos ayudas?- dijo Hinata.

-¿Ayudas a quién?- objetó Kiba- porque lo vamos a hacer Tenten, Akamaru y yo. Tú descansa mi amor, quédate con Naruto haciéndole compañía- Kiba le dio un beso en la frente a su prometida. -Vamos Tenten, iremos al cuarto del teléfono.

Los dos humanos y el perro se pasaron toda la tarde haciendo llamadas a distintos caterins y distintos decoradores hasta que por fin a la decimoctava llamada hubo uno que les ofrecía las dos cosas a un precio razonable y además en el plazo de tiempo que ellos necesitaban. Quedaron con Tenten en que irían al día siguiente al salón para tomar medida y hablar de la comida y de todo lo necesario para preparar el salón.

-Bueno- dijo el chico, -ha sido una tarde muy productiva, hoy te quedas a cenar- cuando Tenten iba a decir que no podía, Kiba se adelantó, -la cena ya está hecha; Hinata y yo nos queremos asegurar de que te alimentas bien para que cuando vuelva Neji no nos mate…- dijo el joven con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tenten agradeció el gesto a Kiba y los dos junto con Akamaru se dirigieron a la salita de estar donde Naruto y Hinata seguían conversando todavía.

-Tenten se queda también a cenar- anunció el joven canino.

-Muy bien- dijo Hinata. -Vamos a por ella, Kiba. Ustedes diríjanse al salón y vayan sentándose en la mesa.

Naruto y Tenten hicieron lo que Hinata les mandó, en completo silencio se levantaron y fueron hacia la sala que ella les había indicado.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?- preguntó Kiba a su novia.

-No lo sé, Naruto Kun ha estado muy raro toda la tarde… como si no me escuchara…

Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar, Naruto y Tenten hacían esfuerzo por mantenerse en el asiento y no salir corriendo de allí por la incomodidad que reinaba en el ambiente.

-Ya veo que estás mejor que ayer- dijo el Hokage rompiendo aquel doloroso silencio.

-Sí, la noche de ayer no fue de mis noches más brillantes, pero ya se acabó, estoy perfectamente.

-Eso está muy bien…- dijo Naruto sin saber qué responder. -Tenten…- dijo Naruto sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.

-¿Sí, Naruto?- Se había contenido y no le había llamado sama.

-Lo de ayer…

-¿Sí?- apremió la kunoichi.

-Simplemente quiero que lo olvidemos, no soporto estar tan callado y tan incómodo en tu presencia.

-Yo no puedo olvidarlo…- dijo franca la joven. -Lo llevo intentado toda la noche pero por más que lo intento peor consecuencias tiene, pero si dejo que los sentimientos que tuve cuando te besé fluyan libremente en mí, me hará sentir una cobarde y una traidora al hombre que he amado durante tantos años, así que he decidido no pensar en nada, es lo mejor y lo que menos duele.

-¿Y entonces que harás cuando vuelva Neji?

-Seguir con él, casarme y tener un montón de bebés con los ojos perlados.

-Y el beso…

-Ya te lo he dicho… no pensar en nada…

En ese momento entraron Kiba y Hinata con una fuente enorme de carne con salsa. Tenía una pinta deliciosa y ambos ninjas llevaban todo el día sin probar bocado y estaban hambrientos. Durante la cena Hinata abrió un par de conversaciones para que todos hablaran, pero al ver que solo conversaban Kiba y ella, con alguna pequeña aportación de Naruto y Tenten, cesó en su intento de que hablaran y simplemente se limitó a comer.

-Bueno…- dijo Tenten levantándose de la mesa, -estaba todo delicioso, Hinata Chan, muchas gracias.

-Un placer. Por cierto, Naruto Kun- dijo la joven ojiperla, -cuando recibas la nota de Neji de que ya han completado la misión dímelo, ¿quieres?- Naruto asintió. -Tengo que prepararle su traje para la boda.

-Yo me voy Hinata Chan- dijo el Hokage. -Mañana habrá mucho trabajo en la oficina y quiero levantarme temprano.

-Sí, Hinata, Naruto tiene razón… será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Está bien… cuídense… y coman algo que no sea ramen, por favor.

Ambos ninjas salieron por la puerta después de despedirse de la pareja. Caminaron en completo y absoluto silencio, cada uno inmerso en su mente. Llegaron a casa de Tenten, que era la más cercana a la mansión Hyuga.

-Aquí me quedo- dijo la joven con una sonrisa subiendo la escalerilla a la puerta de su casa. -Mañana estaré a las ocho en la oficina… ¿te parece bien?

-Muy bien…- dijo Naruto. -Que descanses, Tenten chan.

-Lo mismo te digo, Naruto Kun, descansa.

Naruto se alejó de la casa de Tenten conteniendo sus ganas de volverse para besarla, pero sabía que aquello no era lo correcto, que no podía hacerlo, que no debía hacerlo. Siguió andando y al llegar a su casa, la notó sola… fría… como hacía mucho tiempo que no la sentía… nunca desde que Sakura y él la compraron se había sentido solo allí, pero en ese momento no podía sentirla su hogar… decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse el pijama e intentar dormir.

Tenten terminó de ponerse el pijama, cepillarse los dientes y deshacerse los chonguitos. Se metió en la cama. Estaba muy cansada, pero no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, así que su mente comenzó a pensar, al que ella le había prohibido desde la noche anterior, pero al final el cansancio acabó por poder más que el remordimiento y se quedó dormida.

El mes que quedaba hasta la boda fue un infierno diario, cuanto más intentaba Tenten olvidar a Naruto más presente se hacía el joven en su mente y cuando dejaba de intentarlo por puro agotamiento la cara de Neji salía en su mente y se acordaba de aquello que había hecho. Cada mañana Tenten iba a trabajar a la oficina y cada tarde iba a preparar el salón para la boda de Hinata y Kiba. Una mañana, cuando quedaban nueve días para la boda, Tenten estaba arreglando misiones de rango D que le habían dado para los genins cuando Naruto entró en el despacho que ella compartía con Shikamaru.

-Ha llegado ya la carta de Neji de que han terminado la misión y que vienen para aquí, cuando acabes de preparar las misiones de los genins lleváselas a los senseis y ve a casa de Hinata a darle la buena noticia- el Hokage iba a salir por la puerta, pero se dio la vuelta acordándose de que se le había olvidado decirle algo a Tenten. -También tienes que avisar a Ino de que prepare el equipo médico, en tres días, para Lee.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Lee?- preguntó la joven alarmada.

-Nada grave, no te alarmes. Los bandidos con los que lucharon eran especialistas en taijutsus con armas, y tiene un arañazo un poco profundo en el brazo… nada que no se pueda solucionar… tranquila.

-Gracias, Naruto Sama.

-De nada- dijo Naruto sonriendo. -Termina rápido con eso, por favor.

Tenten terminó rápidamente lo de las misiones, se las llevó a Kurenai sensei, que por aquella época era la coordinadora de las misiones a los genins, y de allí se fue al hospital para dar la noticia, pero al no encontrarse Ino en él, se lo dejó a una compañera de menor rango para que le diera la orden a Ino. Salió corriendo del hospital en dirección a la mansión Hyuga para contarle a Hinata Chan la buena nueva.

Tenten llegó a la mansión Hyuga y llamó a la puerta, al abrirla salió uno de los mayordomos.

-Hola, Señorita Tenten.

-Hola, ¿está Hinata Sama?

-La señorita Hinata ha salido a la tienda del señor Matsuda para hacer la última prueba de su vestido.

-Muchas gracias, voy a buscarla- terminó Tenten.

El criado cerró la puerta y Tenten se dirigió hacia la tienda del señor Matsuda y desde fuera vio a Hinata probándose su vestido. Era sencillo, con un escote muy recatado, muy típico de los Hyuga, pero con una falda de un vuelo muy bonito y con un velo de largo. Un brillo en el suelo llamó la atención de Tenten; al acercarse para mirar de qué se trataba recogió un colgante que reconoció inmediatamente como el colgante de su maestra que Naruto llevaba siempre.


	13. La recta final

Bueno aquí teneís el penúltimo capitulo de mi "pequeño" fic, espero que os guste aunque ya se que a los/as aférrimos/as del Nejiten no les hará mucha gracia. El próximo capitulo será el último y aun no esta escrito, ni si quiera empezado, así que dejadme una semanita y este Naruten tocara a su fin... un beso a todos... y por si no publico antes... FELIZ NAVIDAD!

* * *

Un brillo en el suelo llamó la atención de Tenten; al acercarse para mirar de qué se trataba recogió un colgante que reconoció inmediatamente como el colgante de su maestra que Naruto llevaba siempre. Lo recogió del suelo y al darse la vuelta tenía al señor Matsuda delante de ella; se pegó un susto tan grande que se cayó al suelo.

-Perdone señorita, no quería asustarla- dijo el hombre ayudándola a levantarse. -Es que la señorita Hinata la ha visto y como ella no podía venir para pedirle que pasara, he venido yo.

-Sí, está bien, vamos para la tienda- dijo la kunoichi metiéndose el colgante en el bolsillo para dárselo después a Naruto.

Entrando en la tienda vio a Hinata de pie mirándola y esperó a que Tenten se acercara para hablarla.

-Tenten chan- la saludó Hinata. -¿Qué te parece el vestido?

-Me gusta la falda, pero el escote no es mi estilo, yo sería más…

-Ligera…- comentó el señor Matsuda. -Sin intención de ofender.

-Sí, más ligera- corroboró Tenten.

-No sé yo si Neji estará de acuerdo con eso- dijo Hinata.

-Estoy segura de que a Neji no le gustaría nada- la dijo Tenten, -pero eso no quiere decir nada, estoy segura de que a Kiba le gustaría más escote en ese vestido- este comentario hizo que Hinata se enrojeciera, Tenten estaba segura de que ya lo habían hablado, -de todas formas Hinata, pasaba por aquí para contarte que Neji y el resto vendrán dentro de tres días.

-Eso es fantástico, por fin podré hacer que se pruebe el traje que le hicimos.

-¿Y por qué a ti te lo hacen aquí y no te lo hacen los modistos de la familia Hyuga?

-Porque Kiba quería que el vestido fuera con el que se casó su hermana, pero los consejeros se negaron, así que como no podía contentarlos a los dos, decidí hacérmelo aquí.

-Me parece muy bien Hinata Chan, siempre encuentras la manera de dejar a todo el mundo contento- dijo Tenten recordando su gran problema sentimental.

-No siempre se puede Tenten, ojalá se pudiera siempre, pero yo por ejemplo no hago caso ni a mi familia ni a los deseos de mi padre casándome con Kiba, pero la balanza a veces hay que inclinarla hacia nuestra felicidad.

-Lo sé Hinata Chan, bueno, será mejor que vuelva a la oficina, hoy es el día libre de Shikamaru y Naruto está solo, así que me voy, suerte con tu vestido.

Tenten salió de la tienda en dirección a la oficina para seguir con sus cosas. Al llegar, Naruto no estaba, así que se sentó en su sitio y siguió trabajando. Así pasaron los tres días y el día que llegaba Neji, se levantó por la mañana y se fue a comprar la cena para prepararla en un ratito después del trabajo porque Neji vendría por la tarde. Dejó la cena en casa y se fue al trabajo; cuando llegó a la oficina Naruto estaba allí y al verle recordó lo que había encontrado el día que fue a ver a Hinata.

-Buenos días Naruto Sama.

-Buenos días Tenten, hoy llega el equipo de Neji.

-Lo sé-Tenten cambió de tema radicalmente, -el día que me dijiste que fuera a informar a Hinata sama de su vuelta encontré algo en el suelo que creo que es tuyo- Tenten se sacó el colgante del bolsillo y se lo enseñó al Hokage.

-El colgante de Tsunade Sama, pensaba que lo rompí cuando…- Naruto recordó el momento en el que perdió el control de sí mismo y vio a su padre, -cuando luchaba contra Pain.

-Bueno, toma, así si alguna vez vuelves a perder el control lo conseguirás mantener- Tenten se acercó a su silla para darle el colgante, pero Naruto no lo cogió.

-No Tenten, quédatelo tú, seguro que a tu maestra le hubiera gustado que lo tuvieras, además quiero que puedas devolverme el control cuando lo pierda- dijo levantándose del asiento y poniéndola el colgante.

A la joven se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le dio un abrazo a Naruto. Era muy importante para ella que le regalaran ese colgante, un colgante de dos personas a las que quería tanto. Cuando se separaron, Naruto, sin que Tenten pudiera hacer nada, la besó. Al principio Tenten hizo por resistirse, pero parecía que Naruto ni se daba cuenta. Tenten dejó de resistirse y se abandonó en la boca de Naruto. Le estaba pasando lo mismo que la otra vez; era sentir el aliento y la boca del joven y olvidar cada mal pensamiento, cada recuerdo doloroso; era como flotar, como si pudiera tocar el cielo con las manos. Cuando el beso terminó a Tenten le supo a poco, tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos y volver a ver a Neji. Notó como alguien la cogía la mano, lo que la hizo llenarse de valor y abrió los ojos y entonces no vio a nadie que no fuera Naruto; tuvo un nuevo ataque de histeria, como ella esperaba. Naruto la alzó la mano y la colocó en su pecho.

-Definitivamente no necesitas ese collar para calmarme, solo necesito que estés conmigo para hacerlo- Naruto cogió de la barbilla a Tenten y la volvió a besar.

En ese preciso instante en que Tenten volvía a subir a su cielo particular alguien abrió la puerta, sin llamar, y vio toda la escena. Shikamaru se quedó petrificado en la puerta al ver la escena, quizás tanto como Naruto y Tenten al verle a él.

-Shikamaru…- Naruto se quedó blanco- ¿querías algo?

-Sí, lo siento. Lee ya está en el hospital y Neji y Sai quieren audiencia para dar el informe- Shikamaru estaba muy tenso y cuando Tenten oyó en nombre de Neji, se tensó todavía más que su compañero. Naruto pensaba que la volvería a dar un ataque, pero se contuvo y se relajó.

-Claro, diles que pasen- dijo Naruto sentándose en su sitio.

Cuando pasaron, saludaron a Naruto y Neji miró a Tenten y la sonrió, una de esas preciosas sonrisas que hacían que Tenten se derritiera, pero que en ese momento la hizo sentir ruin y estúpida.

-Tenten- dijo Naruto, -puedes retirarte, si te necesito te llamaré.

-Sí, Naruto Sama- Tenten salió de la habitación y cuando salió se quedó un momento en el pasillo y cuando entró en el despacho se encontró de frente con Shikamaru.

-¿Qué te pasa Tenten? No me puedo creer lo que he visto ahí dentro, me imaginaba que pasaba algo con vosotros después de lo del ataque de ansiedad por vuestro comportamiento…

-Shikam…- intentó hablar la joven.

-No, no quiero explicaciones, Neji será lo que sea, soso, parado, frío, serio, pero te quiere mucho y lo que estas haciendo es… es…

-Es despreciable, horrible, sucio, rastrero… lo sé Shikamaru, pero también es amor.

-¿Amor?- Shikamaru estaba muy alterado para como era él normalmente. –Tenten, no puede ser.

-Sí, sí que puede ser, yo misma me negaba a creerlo, pero es verdad- Tenten se puso a llorar, no sabía si de alegría. -No sé desde cuando surgió pero pasó; pasé a dejar de pensar en Neji y empezé a pensar en Naruto y a darle vueltas si le amaba de verdad, porque amar a dos personas para mí era imposible, luego acepté que sí, que los amaba a los dos y ahora me planteo qué puedo hacer con esto que me está pasando- Tenten estaba entrando en un momento de histeria que no podía controlar.

-Tenten, vale, tranquilízate o los tendremos a los dos aquí y tendrás que explicar lo que te pasa- la kunoichi empezó a tomar aire y a tranquilizarse.

-No sé que hacer Shikamaru, esto me desborda, yo no soy como Ino, te juro que esto no es vicio, ni busco poder porque Naruto sea el Hokage…

-Tenten, no me tienes que explicar eso, yo lo sé, somos amigos, no tienes que decírmelo.

Cuando estaban hablando Neji abrió la puerta y ellos se cayaron automáticamente lo que quedó muy poco natural.

-Si os he interrumpido un tema de trabajo, puedo esperar- dijo Neji.

-No Neji tranquilo, yo ya me iba, tengo que hacer trabajos fuera de la oficina. Adiós Tenten.

Shikamaru salió de la habitación dejando a Tenten y a Neji a solas. Lo que para el ninja era como un regalo, para la kunoichi era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- dijo la kunoichi evitando mostrar su nerviosismo.

-Pues salvo el problemilla de Lee todo fantástico, nos hicieron una cena especial la última noche y todo; yo no quería, pero ya sabes cómo son estos dos. Lee hasta herido y todo se puso a hacer el payaso. ¿Y tú que has hecho por aquí?

-Nada especial, ya sabes, preparando la boda de Hina que ya está casi a punto y trabajando en la oficina- Tenten cambió de tema. -¿Por qué no te vas a casa, te relajas, te duchas y esta noche vienes a mi casa?

-Me parece perfecto- Neji se acercó a ella para besarla, lo hizo y Tenten sintió un gran vacío dentro de ella. -Luego nos vemos pequeña.

Tenten se quedó parada viendo cómo Neji se iba. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Siempre que la besaba era como un huracán de sentimientos dentro de ella y en aquel momento no era ni una pequeña brizna, solo un simple cosquilleo, nada comparado con el beso de Naruto. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo aquello? ¿Neji se había acabado? No, no, no podía pensar eso, se casaría con él y serían muy felices. Al salir volvió a la oficina de Naruto que estaba repasando el informe para ver el sueldo que les era asignado al equipo de Neji.

-Es increíble, el plan está tan bien realizado que ha hecho que tres ninjas puedan contra treinta terroristas. Creo que les daré el sueldo íntegro a pesar del rasguño de Lee. Han hecho un gran trabajo.

-Naruto, he hablado con Shikamaru y le he contado todo.

El Hokage miró a Tenten, había olvidado por completo la interrupción de Shikamaru de antes del informe de Sai y de Neji.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé Naruto, necesito que me des la tarde libre para averiguarlo.

-Claro, pero pasado mañana es la boda de Hinata.

-Eso ya está solucionado, no te preocupes.- Tenten salió de la oficina derecha a su casa para preparar la cena y descubrir qué estaba pasando con su corazón.

Estuvo cocinando toda la tarde y preparándose para la llegada del joven Hyuga, que llegaba a las nueve en punto.

-Buenas noches preciosa- dijo Neji dándola un beso de saludo. -Huele muy bien.

-Es asado de ternera con setas- dijo Tenten cerrando la puerta. -Vete a sentar, enseguida llevo la comida.

Neji fue al comedor. Estaba lleno de flores y velas; estaba claro que la boda de su prima sería magnífica gracias a su kunoichi. Tenten llegó con la cena y la repartió entre los dos. Mientras comían Tenten intentaba que Neji la contara los pormenores de la misión, pero él se negaba diciendo que era información clasificada; había cosas que no cambiaban del ninja. Comieron prácticamente en silencio después de aquello hasta que los dos terminaron.

-Deliciosa, tendré que tener cuidado de no engordar cuando nos casemos- Tenten rio forzada al recordar la boda, lo que a Neji hizo que se le fuera la sonrisa de la cara. -¿Pasa algo?

-No Neji, no pasa nada, estoy bien, solo que hay un problema.

-¿Qué problema?

-Que no sé si te gustará el postre.

-¿Y qué es?

-Yo- dijo la kunoichi levantándose y quitándose su vestido de encima dejando ver un vestido muy pequeñito y muy sexy que le había dejado Temari.

Neji empezó a sudar mientras Tenten se acercaba a él caminando despacio. Cuando llegó a él se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a besarle. La luz de las velas y el olor de las flores hacían que la joven se viera muy apetecible incluso para el frío y rígido Neji Hyuga. Tenten se levantó y le cogió del cuello de la camisa y, mientras le miraba con cara pícara, le conducía a la cama. Al llegar a la habitación ambos cayeron encima de la cama con un golpe seco y Tenten comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Neji, que estaba observándola cuidadosamente. Cuando le sacó la camisa empezó a chuparle cada centímetro de su torso haciendo especial hincapié en los pezones porque veía como Neji se retorcía de placer cuando lo hacía; cada centímetro de su cuerpo se contorsionaba por las caricias de Tenten. Cuando esta iba a bajar a los pantalones, Neji la detuvo, la cogió, la puso en la posición en la que antes estaba él y la quitó la camiseta. Empezó besando el cuello de Tenten, lentamente. Escuchaba los pequeños gemidos de Tenten mientras lo hacía y una de sus manos pasaba por su cintura, subiendo lentamente hasta encerrar uno de sus pechos, cuidadosamente tapados por un sujetador que no lo hacía justicia, el cual Neji quitó para que no le molestara, pero Tenten, muy lejos de disfrutar todas aquellas caricias, estaba inquieta y tensa, pues no notaba el placer que se suponía normal en aquellas ocasiones; aún Neji la besaba el cuello y con la otra mano le subía el vestido. Neji, al bajar comenzó a meter la mano en el sexo de Tenten.

-No, Neji para…- dijo la Kunoichi segura de que aquello no iba bien.

-¿Qué ocurre, no lo estoy haciendo bien?

-No, no es eso…- Tenten miró el colgante que aún llevaba al cuello, y no pudo dejar de darse cuenta de que aquello no era lo que quería. -No quiero hacerlo.

-Que no quieres… ¿pero qué…?- Neji también reparó en el colgante de Tenten- Eso es… el colgante del primer Hokage… pensé que Naruto le tenía mucho aprecio… ¿Qué haces tú con él…?

-Naruto Kun me lo regaló…- dijo Tenten recordando el beso de Naruto.

-¿Kun? ¿Desde cuándo es Naruto Kun…? -Tenten se levantó de la cama. -Tenten- subió un poco el tono de voz y la agarró del brazo…

-Suéltame Neji, me voy…- dijo la kunoichi intentando avanzar sin éxito. -Suelta, me haces daño.

-Exijo que me digas qué está pasando con Naruto.

-Me voy, puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres… yo me voy- soltándose por fin del brazo de Neji y poniéndose el sujetador… Cuando llegó al comedor recogió su vestido que estaba en el suelo y se lo puso… dispuesta a salir de su casa.

Al salir ya sabía dónde iría. Esta vez no estaba perdida ni desorientada, ni tenía un ataque de ansiedad por la traición, sus pasos simplemente la dirigían hacia una apagada casa del Hokage. Llamó a la puerta y esperó que Naruto, con solo la parte de abajo del pijama y unos ojos de sueño impresionantes la abrieran.

Naruto despertó de su profundo sueño por los golpes que alguien daba en su puerta; no sabía quién sería, pero se acordaría de él como no fuera importante. Bajó con lo puesto sin acordarse de que no llevaba puesto la parte de arriba del pijama… al abrir la puerta de su casa Tenten estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Tenten?- Naruto la miró con cara de asombro y se fue todo el sueño que tenía. -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está todo bien?

-No, nada está bien Naruto Kun- dijo Tenten entrando en la casa. -Bueno… en realidad sí que está bien, pero claro… cuando lo sepa todo el mundo no va a estar nada bien, el caso es que está bien… porque yo me he aclarado.

-Me alegro de que te hayas aclarado, porque yo es imposible que esté más confuso.

-Ya he elegido- dijo Tenten, algo que Naruto no tendría por qué entender en esas circunstancias, pero sí que entendió, e hizo que se despertara definitivamente. -Ya sé con quién quiero estar.

-Bueno…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. -Supongo que no habrás venido a media noche a mi casa para darme calabazas, ¿verdad?

Tenten no dijo nada… simplemente se lanzó a su boca. Por fin era ella la que daba el beso y no lo recibía, ya nunca más tendría un papel pasivo ante los besos de Naruto. El joven recibió el beso como si de una caricia del cielo se tratara. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Tenten, su Tenten, estaba con él y había decidido quedarse… Los dos estaban sumidos en un sueño, que no tardaría en convertirse en pesadilla, en cuanto llegara la boda de la líder del Souke, pero aquella noche sería mágica, la noche en que olvidarían que uno era Hokage y la otra la prometida del líder del Bouke y por lo cual tenían deberes con Konoha.

Ni Tenten ni Naruto supieron el momento exacto en el que subieron las escaleras del apartamento y aterrizaron en la cama. Se fueron quitando la ropa… Tenten estaba segura y excitada… Empezó quitándose su vestido y su sujetador y comenzó a pasar sus senos por todo el torso desnudo de Naruto; una vez había oído a Sakura decirle a Ino que los pechos le ponían loco al Hokage y Naruto no tardó en responder a esa caricia cogiendo con los labios los suaves senos de la kunoichi, lo que hizo que los dos se pusieran frenéticos de placer… Naruto bajó las manos a su pantalón para desabrocharlo, ya que le molestaba muchísimo, pero Tenten le cogió las manos para impedírselo, fue ella misma la que le quitó el pantalón y el calzoncillo al joven. Al bajárselo descubrió el potente miembro de Naruto; era grande, duro y rígido; perfecto en una palabra. Tenten miró a Naruto con picardía y el joven, intuyendo lo que pasaría, se preparó para la ola de placer que iba a recibir. Tenten cogió el miembro con firmeza y se lo metió en la boca, lo que hizo que Naruto soltara un gemido que retumbó por toda la habitación. Cuando el joven estaba apunto de llegar al clímax decidió que ya era hora de darla un poco del todo el placer que había recibido. La levantó hacia su cara y mientras la besaba le metía la mano por debajo de su ropa interior, la notó excitada y mojada… y ya no le quedó ninguna duda de que Tenten le deseaba y le amaba. Empezó a masturbarla con la mano para que estuviera lo más mojada que fuera posible… Él sabía, aunque Tenten no se lo hubiera dicho, que la joven era virgen. Cuando notó que el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía por completo, sintiendo su primer orgasmo, le bajó las braguitas y la abrió de piernas, colocándose encima de ella e introduciéndola el pene en la pequeña caverna de la chica, la cual estaba apretada. La chica gimió, pero esta vez de dolor; no le había contado a Naruto que era virgen, pero suponía que lo sabía, si no, no iría con ese cuidado con el que procedía… Naruto volvió a intentar meterse y lo consiguió un poco más, pero a Tenten la dolía muchísimo aquello.

-Naruto Kun…- dijo la joven en un gemido.

-Tranquila, voy con cuidado, con la próxima embestida empezarás a disfrutar, ya lo verás.

Acto seguido la empujó por última vez. El dolor fue terrible y la virginidad de la joven se había ido para siempre, pero cuando Naruto empezó a moverse dentro de ella, ahora con más velocidad y decisión, no le importó en absoluto haberla perdido. Tenten estaba extasiada, no podía abrir los ojos, el placer la estaba invadiendo por completo. Cada vez que Naruto entraba era como una bocanada de placer. El joven, que estaba a punto de correrse, miró a Tenten para avisarla de que la próxima embestida sería el máximo placer de su vida; cogió impulso y entró en la joven con fuerza, lo que hizo que esta soltara un grito de placer y él consiguiera correrse con oírla venirse. Naruto se quitó de encima dejando respirar a la kunoichi y para coger aire él mismo. Giró la cabeza para mirar a la joven y repasar de arriba abajo su cuerpo desnudo.

-No me mires de esa manera Naruto por favor…- dijo la joven sonrojándose.

-Estás preciosa- dijo Naruto sentándose en la cama sin dejar de mirarla. -Ha sido increíble Tenten.

- Para mí también- dijo la joven levantándose de la cama y abriendo la ventana. Hacía un calor de mil demonios en esa habitación, ahora entendía a Temari y lo cansada que la dejaba su "ejercicio". -Hace una noche realmente bella- dijo la kunoichi observando las estrellas que había sobre Konoha.

-Sí, pero deberíamos dormir. Mañana nos espera un día durillo- Tenten volvió a la cama, se tumbó y abrazó al joven. -No te preocupes, no te pienso dejar sola- le dio un beso en la cabeza, esta la levantó y le besó.

Estaba amaneciendo en la aldea cuando Tenten se levantó para observar el amanecer, era tan bella su aldea… Oyó como detrás de ella un joven completamente desnudo se acercaba.

-Buenos días preciosa- dijo Naruto besándola el cuello por detrás.

-Buenos días Naruto Kun- dijo la kunoichi sonriendo. -¿Has visto qué bello amanecer?

-No es tan bonito como haber despertado a tu lado.

-Iuhuuuuuuuuuuuuu, Naruto Kun- alguien llamaba a Naruto desde la calle; cuando el joven se asomó vio a Ramen, la Mizukage, saludándole desde abajo.

-Mierda, es Ramen, rápido, vístete Tenten- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía el pantalón de pijama y le lanzaba su camisa a Tenten. Volvió asomarse, -Ya bajo Ramen…

-Te espero querido…- rio la Mizukage.

-¿Qué hace Ramen aquí?- preguntó Tenten poniéndose la camisa de Naruto, que le quedaba como un vestido.

-Como venía a la boda de Hinata, la ofrecí mi casa para quedarse- dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras y abrían la puerta.

-Hola Naruto Kun- dijo la Mizukage abrazando al chico. -¡Qué feliz estoy de volver a verte!- cuando rompieron el abrazo, Ramen reparó en Tenten- Tenten chan… vaya… veo que he interrumpido algo, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto Ramen San, siempre eres bienvenida- dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-Ohhh, siempre tan mona, ven dame un abrazo Tenten chan- las jóvenes se abrazaron con mucho cariño, como dos viejas amigas. –Bueno, entonces el compromiso se ha roto, ¿no?

-No exactamente- aclaró Tenten. -Entra y te explicaré todo.

Prepararon té y estuvieron hablando toda la mañana sobre el tema… De ese tema y de cómo conseguirían ir a casa de Tenten para coger ropa sin ser vistos por Neji, algo que al final hicieron Temari y Shikamaru, que acabaron entrando en el ajo, y Temari, entendiendo todo lo que había pasado cuando Tenten se lo contó. Pasaron el día en la casa de Naruto las tres chicas y por la noche, cuando llegaron Naruto y Shikamaru de la oficina sin ningún contratiempo, hicieron la cena y decidieron que Tenten dormiría en la casa de Shikamaru para evitar un escándalo mayor.

-Te esperamos fuera Tenten- dijo Shikamaru cuando ya era hora de irse para que Tenten se pudiera despedir.

-Salgo con vosotros, os tengo que decir algo- dijo Ramen guiñándole un ojo a la parejita.

Naruto y Tenten se quedaron solos en la oscuridad del piso del joven, se abrazaron y besaron durante unos momentos.

-Mañana es el gran día…-Tenten temblaba. -No pasará nada mi amor, no te dejaré sola.

-Lo sé Naruto kun, es mejor que me vaya ya, tenemos que dormir, no os quedéis hasta muy tarde Ramen y tú ¿vale?- Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a Tenten alejarse con Shikamaru y Temari por la puerta abierta.

-Mañana te espera guerra Naruto Kun- dijo Ramen no evitando reírse.

-Con la maestra de armas de mi lado soy invencible.


	14. La amistad siempre triunfa Fin

Bueno aquí tenéis el último capitulo de mi Naruten, en fin, espero que os haya gustado que os haya sorprendido y que dejéis un comentario final, sin mas os lo dejo aquí pidiéndoos perdón por la espera y dándoos las gracias por seguirme.

* * *

La mañana se levantó apacible en Konoha. Hacía un día radiante. Tenten se levantó a las nueve de la mañana, ya que la boda era a la una, para tener suficiente tiempo para arreglarse ella y Temari e ir a la boda de su amiga. Cuando llegó al comedor de Shikamaru este estaba tomando su taza matinal de té con leche y leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días Shikamaru- dijo Tenten.

-Buenos días Tenten, el periódico no habla de otra cosa que no sea la boda de Hinata- añadió el joven. -¿Has descansado?

-Lo suficiente- mintió la kunoichi.

-Se te nota en la cara- dijo el ninja siguiéndole la mentira.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS A LOS DOS!- Temari llegó gritando al salón radiante de felicidad. -Qué bien he dormido… Quiero té.

-Todavía queda en la tetera que está en el fuego- dijo Shikamaru acostumbrado ya a lo ruidosa que era su novia, tan acostumbrado estaba, que no levantó la cara del periódico.

-Perfecto, vamos a tomar una taza, amiga, te sentará genial.

Tenten estaba hecha un flan, sabía que tendría que hablar con Neji, pero no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer… Era muy extraño tener que decirle justo a la única persona que había amado en su vida (hasta que llegó Naruto) que ya no le quería. Tomó la taza de té que le ofreció Temari y se la bebió de un sorbo.

-Relaja amiga, que no es sake, es té, te tiene que sentar bien, no joderte el estómago- le dijo la joven a Tenten. -¿Quieres otra?- Temari le sirvió mas té a la joven mientras esta asentía.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS SHIKA KUN!- oyeron las dos jóvenes fuera. -¿Dónde están las princesas?- Shikamaru solo debió señalar porque no se le oyó decir ni una palabra, a los segundos Ramen apareció en la cocina y empezó a sacar bollos de una cesta que traía. -¿Queréis unos mantecados de mi villa? Están deliciosos.

-No Ramen san, muchas gracias- decía Tenten mientras Temari cogía un bollito -¿Y Naruto, Ramen?

-Ohh Naruto se fue hace ya una rato a la mansión Hyuga…

Tenten entró en fase de pánico, para qué había ido Naruto a la casa de los Hyuga a esas horas, dejó la taza de té y salió de la cocina, dejando a Temari y a Ramen pasmadas y sin poder reaccionar. Cuando Tenten iba a salir corriendo a la calle, Shikamaru la agarró de la cintura y la metió para adentro.

-Tenten, basta, para- decía el consejero mientras su compañera hacía por soltarse de él.

-No, lo que quiere hacer es un suicidio, suéltame Shikamaru.

-Tenten, Neji no está en la mansión, ha dormido con Lee y Naruto tiene que estar allí, él es el padrino- Tenten dejó de moverse y Shikamaru la pudo soltar, al instante llegaron Temari y Ramen. -Sé que tienes miedo Tenten, pero ponerte así no va a ayudar a nadie, qué crees que podrías hacer tú contra Neji y Naruto juntos… Crees de verdad que podrías pararlos, son de los ninjas más fuertes de la Hoja, por no decir los más fuertes, razona un momento antes de lanzarte.

-Shikamaru, haría cualquier cosa para que no se mataran por mí… No podría perdonarme en la vida que a ninguno de los dos les pasara nada, no quiero pensar, quiero hablar con Neji y que esta pesadilla se acabe.

-Bien, eso pasará hoy, tranquila, pero lanzarte así no les ayudará y a ti tampoco, os sugiero que os vistáis y me deis tiempo a mí para hacer lo propio y vayamos a la mansión Hyuga.

Alguien tocó a la puerta en ese momento, Shikamaru las hizo callar a las tres y Ramen y Temari se pusieron delante de Tenten para que esta no fuera vista. Cuando Shikamaru abrió la puerta se encontró con uno de los mensajeros de la familia Hyuga.

-Buenos días Shikamaru Sama, ¿están las señoritas Tenten de la hoja, Temari de la arena y la Mizukage?- Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza pero no dejó entrar al Hyuga por desconfianza. -La señorita Hinata desea que se arreglen en la mansión, solo tendrían que ir vestidas.

-Está bien, yo mismo las escoltaré hasta la mansión Hyuga- dijo Shikamaru, el ninja le hizo una reverencia y se fue y Shikamaru cerró la puerta. -Ya lo habéis oído, iros a vestir mientras yo también lo hago.

-¿Y si esto es una encerrona de Neji?- dijo Ramen.

-Se nota que no lo conoces Ramen San- dijo Tenten mientras las tres subían las escaleras. -Él lo hace todo de frente y seguro que ya sabe que estoy aquí, si no ha venido ha sido porque no ha querido.

Las chicas subieron a la habitación y comenzaron a ponerse los vestidos. A los diez minutos de mirarse al espejo y felicitarse por la elección de sus respectivas prendas, Shikamaru estaba gritando desde abajo que bajaran de una vez y que dejaran el pase de modelos para la boda. Las tres bajaron y Temari iba con la cremallera del vestido bajada.

-¿Me la subes Shika Kun?- dijo Temari con voz pícara.

-Qué problemáticas sois las mujeres- dijo el joven subiéndole el vestido a la de la arena y dándola un beso de propina. -Bueno ya nos podemos ir.

Salieron todos a la calle y al salir se encontraron con el Sensei de Tenten con Lee que acababa de salir del hospital.

-¡Linda flor!- dijo Lee al verla y corriendo hacia ella, cuando llegó a su lado la dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Ten cuidado anda… Todavía estás convaleciente.

-Está como un roble ¿verdad mi joven pupilo?- dijo Gai sensei. -La llama de la juventud es muy fuerte en él… Estoy tan orgulloso- ambos se abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar.

-¿Y qué hacéis por aquí?- dijo Tenten ya acostumbrada a los ataque de amor de su compañero y su sensei.

-Vamos a vestirnos para la boda de Hinata Sama- dijo Lee. -Acabo de salir del hospital, Neji ha estado todo el día de ayer conmigo y la noche también, y cuando nos vistamos Gai Sensei y yo vamos a ir a la puerta de la villa a recoger al Kazekage- dijo Lee poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

-Está bien, pero no os demoréis demasiado…- dijo Tenten.

-Para nada- dijo Lee. -Lo haremos todo en media hora y si no haré cuarenta mil flexiones antes de la boda de Hinata Sama.

-Así se habla pupilo mío… Lee- dijo este con los ojos vidriosos.

-Gai Sensei.

-Lee.

-Gai Sensei.

Mientras un paisaje de acantilado con playa al atardecer donde rompían las olas surgía detrás del maestro y el pupilo, el grupito de las chicas y Shikamaru aprovecharon para largarse del lugar. Andando un poco más llegaron a la mansión Hyuga donde un uniformado y nervioso Kiba les abrió la puerta.

-Hola chicos- dijo Kiba que está muy sofocado y algo estresado. -A ver… Vosotras tres entrad en esa habitación y esperad a Hinata y tú Shikamaru, ven comigo y quédate con Naruto, solo está el, pero Neji y los demás estarán a punto de llegar… O eso espero…- añadió Kiba un poco desesperado.

-Vamos sentándonos en las sillas para evitarle trabajo a Hinata- dijo Temari entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

- Pero qué pasa que esta familia no tiene criados como para que lo hagan ellos todo- dijo Ramen. -¿Habéis visto al pobre novio? Estaba a punto del infarto…

-Hola muchachas, perdonadme, pero es que tengo lío ahí fuera- dijo Hinata entrando por la puerta. -¡Ramen!- dijo la joven dándole un abrazo a la mizukage.

-¿Cómo estás Hinata chan, nerviosa?- dijo Temari.

-Y agobiada… Tengo que recordar tantos ritos de mi familia que creo que me dará algo… Menos mal que Kiba me está ayudando… Bueno, llamaré a las chicas para que os peinen… Yo debo seguir con lo mio- Hinata salía por la puerta para volver a hacer cosas.

-¡Hinata!- la llamó Tenten antes de que esta cerrara la puerta. -¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

-Si es rápido sí Tenten…

-No es rápido, pero es importante.

Hinata la hizo un gesto para que saliera con ella. Tenten se levantó, salió y después de coger aire comenzó a hablar para contarle a Hinata todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses y lo que pasó con Naruto en ausencia de Neji… Hinata lo escuchó todo y no puso ningún gesto en la cara, escuchó hasta el final y cuando Tenten terminó, Hinata dio un suspiro.

-Ya lo sabía Tenten Chan…- Tenten se quedó muerta con aquella respuesta. -Bueno… En cierto modo lo sabía, han pasado cosas muy raras con Naruto. Ha estado muy triste en algunas ocasiones y luego muy contento y el día que te dio el ataque le vi muy nervioso, y cuando llegaste tú estaba nervioso pero feliz… Como yo cuando veo a Kiba, y luego cuando se fue de la cena después de estar contigo, estaba otra vez triste. No puedo decir que lo supiera, pero lo confirmé el día que me dijiste que yo siempre escogía el buen camino.

-Pero… ¿No estas enfadada? Es decir… Mira lo que he hecho a tu primo- dijo Tenten triste por Neji.

-Mira Tenten, ya te dije el otro día que había que seguir al corazón, le duela a quien le duela y yo sé que esto te lo manda tu corazón… No creo que Neji fuera feliz contigo sabiendo que siempre te quedará la duda de qué habría pasado si hubieras elegido el otro camino… Es cierto que estará mal y triste, pero lo superará, sin embargo, tú nunca habrías superado estar atada a alguien que no amas, al que solo quieres y tienes un gran cariño… Porque tú quieres mucho a Neji… Si no, no vendrías a esta fiesta, ni me estarías dando explicaciones a mí.

Tenten no supo qué decir, pensaba que Hinata la echaría a patadas de la casa por traicionar a su primo… Y en su lugar la estaba ayudando y animando… Tenten se lanzó a sus brazos y la dio un gran abrazo, Hinata era la persona más buena y madura que conocía y aquello se lo volvía a confirmar… Era fantástica.

-Anda… Ve y que te peinen. Yo me tengo que ir, ya se me ha hecho muy tarde…

Tenten abrió la puerta y se sentó en la silla que quedaba vacía y la joven empezó a tratar su pelo, hasta que, una hora después, estuvo perfecto y listo, recogido en un único moñito muy elegante.

-Estamos preciosas- dijo Ramen que nunca se cortaba en darse halagos.

-Bueno y ahora qué…- dijo Tenten mirando a las jóvenes que les había peinado.

-Pueden pasar a la sala donde están el resto de los invitados si quieren- dijo una de ellas.

-Pues sí, sí queremos- dijeron Temari y Ramen, aunque Tenten no estaba demasiado convencida, pero no era ninguna cobarde y era hora de afrontar su destino.

Salieron al jardín de los Hyuga que era donde se celebraría la boda. Al ver a Shikamaru y a Naruto se acercaron a ellos, estaban acompañados por Ino y Sai, Chouji y Shino y con Gai y Gaara, Kankuro y por último Lee, pero no había rastro de Neji por ninguna parte.

-Tenten- la llamó Naruto acercándose a ella. -Ya he visto a Neji, debe estar en su cuarto esperando a que todo comience.

-¿Has hablado con él?- preguntó la joven nerviosa.

-Sí, me ha visto y le he saludado, pero me ha dicho que no tenía nada que hablar conmigo, así que para no complicar más todo lo he dejado ahí.

Tenten asintió y abrazó a Naruto, ya lo sabía todo el mundo que le importaba, qué más daba si lo hacía delante de la familia de su prometido, pero debía hablar con Neji. Un Hyuga apareció de pronto en el jardín y le dijo algo a Naruto y a Hanabi y luego volvió a irse.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- le dijo Naruto a Tenten. -La novia me espera… Dicen que el novio ya casi está por salir, en cuanto Hanabi entre con él. Quédate todo el tiempo con Tema y Shikamaru y si Neji apareciera e insistiera en hablar… Ten mucho cuidado- otro Hyuga le hizo señales presurosas a Naruto desde la puerta de entrada al jardín. -Me voy, suerte.

Tenten se quedó sumida en su propia mente mientras los demás estaban charlando tranquilamente. A los cinco minutos de irse Naruto, salió Kiba, acompañado de Hanabi y de Akamaru y todo el mundo aplaudió. Tenten ya estaba empezando a sentirse muy incómoda, porque no estaría Neji por allí, esperaba que no faltara a la boda de su prima porque ella estuviera allí, pues era muy capaz de semejante momento de locura. Estaban todos esperando a la novia, impacientes por verla, pero ella no daba señales de vida… Tenía que salir diez minutos después del novio, pero Kiba llevaba ya veinte minutos fuera y Hinata seguía sin salir. Tenten vio que Kiba la llamaba con la mano.

-Tenten, por favor entra a la casa y mira a ver qué va mal…

Tenten sin decir palabra se apresuró a entrar a la casa donde no había ni un alma, ni se oía un ruido tampoco, pero según se acercaba a las habitaciones de Hinata sí que empezaba a oír algo… Algo que parecía una discusión… Y entonces escuchó a Neji.

-Yo soy un Hyuga es mi obligación llevarla al altar… Es lo que mi tío habría querido.

-Sí, pero tu tío ya no está aquí y ella quiere que sea yo quien la lleve al altar…- oía decir a Naruto.

-Estás abusando de tu poder zorro…

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no lo creo, pero lo que sí creo, es que no te molesta tanto lo de Hinata como lo de cierta castaña.

- Tampoco sé qué has hecho con ella… No creía que a Tenten le importara tanto el poder… Pensaba que me amaba…

-Te amaba Hyuga, pero llevas comportándote como un cabrón muchos años- chilló Naruto, Tenten estaba anclada en el pasillo sin poder moverse. -No sé cuántas veces me la he podido encontrar llorando por tu comportamiento de déspota y pasota.

-¡Yo la amo!- gritó Neji, lo que llenó los ojos de Tenten de lágrimas.

-Y yo- dijo Naruto sin perder la calma. -La diferencia entre tu amor y el mío, es que yo se lo he demostrado cada día… Y no he esperado a que las cosas fueran demasiado desesperadas… No he esperado a verla furiosa porque no quiero meterla en mi vida.

Neji había activado el Byakugan y Naruto estaba en posición de defensa... Pero Tenten no lo sabía porque ella solo lo podía oír, no veía qué hacían, hasta que oyó a Hinata.

-No chicos, por favor es mi boda… ¡BASTA!- pedía Hinata sollozando cuando Tenten oyó el choque de dos kunais.

Tenten salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia la habitación donde estaban los jóvenes y Hinata, ella arrodillada en el suelo y ellos enfrentados apretando para desestabilizar al otro con el Kunai. Al verla los dos jóvenes se separaron de golpe y Hinata salió de la habitación y se puso detrás de ella.

-Tenten…- Neji la miraba con los ojos como platos.

-Neji… Naruto… Ya basta por favor… Dejad esto… Dejadme hablar a mí… Dejad los Kunais y escuchad lo que quiero decir.- Los dos jóvenes tiraron las armas sin decir nada.- Lo siento Neji, la otra noche me fui sin darte ninguna explicación; entiendo que no entiendas nada, lo cierto es que no fui capaz de hacerle frente a la realidad, de estar a solas contigo y contarte toda la verdad… Pero estoy aquí para hacerlo… Para decirte lo que ha pasado en mi vida los últimos meses, sé que no merezco que me escuches, pero al menos así lo entenderás- Tenten tomó aire y continuó. -Neji, eres el amor de mi vida, eres el que ha llenado mis días, con el que siempre me he imaginado mi vida. Nunca pensé que pudiera querer a alguien que no fueras tú. Pero entonces llegó Naruto y me demostró que la felicidad puede estar en instantes tan pequeños pero tan intensos como disfrutar de un tazón de ramen en buena compañía, y que hay otra forma de querer. Una forma de querer sin máscaras, sin apariencias, sin que importe nada más que no seamos él y yo. Sé que intentaste darme eso… Pero fue demasiado tarde para mi corazón, intenté ver la felicidad dentro de mí cuando me pediste matrimonio, pero dos meses con Naruto habían bastado para demostrarme que ya no era feliz contigo y que, por mucho que intentara convencerme a mí misma, se puede querer a dos personas a la vez, pero amar… Eso solo se puede a una – Tenten terminó de hablar y salió de allí.

Cuando cruzó la esquina del aquel pasillo oyó cómo Hinata, Naruto y Neji la seguían hacia la salida. Al llegar a la salida, Naruto le dio el brazo a Hinata y se dirigieron al altar entre los aplausos, Neji y Tenten se sentaron juntos entre el público. La boda fue corta, pero muy bonita, Kiba acabó llorando y Akamaru se le echó encima para lamerle, lo que levantó una sonrisa entre todos los presentes. Neji estaba cabizbajo y sin mirar la escena.

-Nunca te merecí- dijo de pronto. -Es normal lo que has hecho, Naruto supo ver lo que yo dejé escapar por mi maldito orgullo, Tenten.

-No, Neji- dijo Tenten, -fuiste un novio fantástico, es verdad que eras distante… Pero me querías… Pero creo que necesitaba algo más que eso. Espero que me puedas perdonar algún día- dijo Tenten.

-No, espero que me puedas perdonar algún día tú, por ser una calamidad como novio. Porque tú siempre serás mi compañera, mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida.

Tenten se echó a llorar y abrazó al joven que lo recibió con cariño; siempre habían sido los mejores amigos del mundo; se lo contaban todo, lo compartían todo y se querían por encima de todo… Y eso no lo cambiaría nada.

-Estás perdonado; estás perdonado porque tú también eres mi mejor amigo, el mejor de los compañeros y mi primer amor.

Naruto y Hinata llegaron hasta donde estaban los dos jóvenes y el ojiperla le dio un abrazo a su prima y la felicitó por la boda y Tenten abrazó a Naruto y se alejaron del lugar mientras observaba el abrazo de Hinata y de Neji. Siempre serían amigos.

-Me alegra ver que Neji es un tío legal que sabe cuándo ha perdido.

-Sí, a mí también Naruto Kun…- dijo la joven sonriendo, Tenten y Naruto ya estaban muy lejos de donde se celebraba la boda; el jardín de los Hyuga era enorme, llegaron hasta un lugar lleno de rosas blancas. -Son preciosas, ¿verdad?

-Casi tanto como tú- dijo el rubio, lo que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara. - Las plantó Hinata cuando su madre murió, eran sus flores favoritas- Tenten abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, pero no le dio tiempo a cerrarla cuando vio que Naruto se arrodillaba. -Sé que esto ahora ya no tiene sentido, porque es como si ya lo fuéramos, pero…- Tenten no entendía las palabras de Naruto. -Kunoichi Tenten Ama de la Hoja, ¿quieres ser la novia, y algún día… La esposa del sexto Kage de la villa de Konoha?

-Pues no estoy segura Naruto Kun… Eso conlleva mucha responsabilidad, un montón de actos públicos, tener que vestir de largo muchas veces, uff.- Naruto ajó nsabilidad, un montocambió la mirada pensando que Tenten hablaba en serio. -Claro que quiero… No quiero nada tanto como eso.

Naruto sonrió, se levantó del suelo, la abrazó y la hizo volar en sus brazos. Al bajarla Tenten le besó y los dos de la mano se fueron a contarle a todo el mundo esta bonita historia del Hokage y su consejera, porque juntos habían cambiado lo marcado.


End file.
